I Wish That I Had Jessie's Girl
by Samnsim
Summary: Ash and Spence, with a little of this and that. Then something happens and the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing, well at least not Ashley and Spencer. Although I wish I did. Because believe me I would not be writing about them, they'd be locked in my basement (if I had one that is) performing more strenuous activities.

**The song in this chapter is not mine nor will ever be and I did not get any approval to put it in my story. Actually none of the songs I'm going to use are mine and none are approved. **

**Ummm…I'm going to (hopefully) put up a chapter every week. And I know a lot of writers say that, but I'm going to try to accomplish what I say. Its some sort of new years resolution. **

**What else…oh I want a lot, ok not a lot just some reviews. Do your part reader. And if you have any suggestions I'll listen to then.**

**Chapter 1**

"No, stop!" The little blond chortled and sprinted as far as her little legs would carry her away from me. The pale yellow sun dress making her look even more angelic. It hid the cute little imp inside.

I grabbed the water hose and pursued her yelling, "Well, that's what you get for trying to spray me."

_Wow she sure can run fast for being so small_ I thought, being tall for my age. She ran around the back of her house, just as I was flying around the corner she was there and snatched the hose right out of my hands!

Standing there grinning evilly at me she held the hose ready to spray. "Any last words," she giggles.

Thinking quickly, with my heart pounding in my chest and my hands held up palms facing her I say the only thing that keeps coming to my mind. "I love you."

And then of course what does a 9 year old girl do when she confesses her love for another girl…I don't know what they do but, I know what I did. Run.

****

I groan. 6 a.m. Wednesday morning, November the 18th. Why would anyone wake up this early if they didn't have to. I wouldn't but that's what public school calls for. I was hoping that even though I had to live with my diva mother, at least she would send me to a private school. But no that would put her bank account in a lighter shade of black. Bitch.

So now I have to live at home with The Dragon because my father is…dead. God its still hard for me to even think about. I lived with him since I was 9 at his house in Greece. Whenever he went on tour he would just hire Grace to take care of me. Although now that he is gone mother asked Grace if she would move to America to take care of me even though I'm 17 and can take care of myself. Grace said ok but she was going to have to get paid a lot more because mom wouldn't provide housing for her family. Now whenever Grace comes over to do maid things mom always complains about how much "that woman" is costing her. Actually the real reason my mother is probably mad at Grace is because her and her family speak better English than we do.

Grace is my Mama G at least that's what I call her. Her son, who is my only friend in L.A., is Aiden. Both have the same facial features with their strong jaw line, beautiful green eyes, and dark colored hair. Only that's where the resemblance ends. He towers over his mom with her being only 5'4 and him being, well…tall. Aiden also has the body of a professional boxer while Mama G is like a ballerina, all thin and petite.

"This is you favorite radio station in your favorite city. The city by the bay. The city that rocks. the city that never sl-" The radio started blaring off to whatever station Aiden had last set it to. Throwing a shoe I pick up from the side of my bed at my alarm clock I hit it and knocked it off the desk across the room and pulled the cord out of the wall. _Yes, _I thought _score one for Ashley the not so good at sports one_…So my English isn't so good when I wake up.

"Rise and be shinning my little angel" Mama G spoke in a sing song voice bursting in my room with out knocking. Like she _ever_ did knock. "Up, Up! You don't want to be late for your first day at King High with Aiden do you?" She rubbed my head in my pillow while she said this as I was moving her up my top 10 hitman list. For a small women she sure is strong.

"Jesus!" Yelling as I sprung up off the bed and away from suffocation "I'm up, I'm up, already. Was that a trick question or something because I don't want to go to that school…ever. The teachers are retarded trainers for a bunch of lice infested apes." So yeah, mornings are not my forte, plus I was a little pissed that I was living with my mother, and my dad was…not thinking about that. "Mama G," I grumbled wiping my face off with a wet towel from the bathroom. "Why don't you go wake Kyla up I'm sure she would love her face rubbed in slobber."

Almost forgot, Kyla my little sister, sorry correction half sister. That's right dad's child from one of his groupies in Greece who just left a 11 year old girl on our doorstep with a letter and a backpack full of clothes. The clothes weren't that interesting, neither was the girl but the letter was. It had her birth certificate in it, a D.N.A. test and some other facts proving her was my sister. I was so pissed when I found out. She was encroaching on my time with dad and being a 13 year old girl with issues about sharing love with others it was a little hard to take. But not for dad. I think even without all the proof that she was his long lost daughter he still would have treated her like one. Somewhere in his will it said that if mom was to have any control over his money Kyla had to live with me and be treated like my sister. Otherwise Kyla would be out in foster care until her 21st birthday when she got her inheritance.

Walking back into my room I saw Grace just about to begin making my bed. "Come on, Mama G you know I don't like anything in my room touched or cleaned up. Especially my bed," I whined digging around of some clothes that didn't smell, "just leave it alone."

"You need to learn how to start cleaning up after yourself Ashley," Mama G scolded me sweeping her arms around my room. "I don't understand how you find anything in all this mess."

"Uhhh…" I growled. " I don't have time to have this conversation, I have to get ready."

Grace huffed but left the room still looking around with a discussed look on her face. It wasn't that bad. I had some clothes thrown here and there but it was like every other American teenagers room. Mama G just came from a life where they didn't have a lot and what they did have it was kept nice and neat.

"Ky," I hollered down the hall. "What the hell did you do with my Converse! I know you took them."

Banging on Kyla's door I ranted "We only have 20 minutes to get to school now because I had to wait for the hot water to come back on since you used all of it! And now I can't find my favorite shoes."

She swung open the door just as I was about to start banging again. Kyla look great for our first day with just the right amount of make up, hair styled in the latest fashion, and a blue jean skirt with a white blouse and a black vest over it. I don't even know why she wants to look nice, its just school for Christ sake. Who cares.

Kyla looked me up and down. "Your not wearing that are you?"

I just wanted to blend in and go unnoticed for the next 2 years so I had my standard black hoodie with a tank top underneath, torn and faded blue jeans on, hair styled in the usual curly brown with a part to the side, and aviator sun glasses. Minus shoes which I still didn't have.

"Well I'm thinking of adding my shoes too but it seems I can't find them," I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you look by the pool, remember last night at all? You and that ho in the hot tub, does that ring a bell?"

"Damn it I forgot, and for your information she was a hot ho. Oh and she was amazing with her ton-"

Kyla clamped her hand over my mouth. "Shut up I don't want to know anything about your sexual escapades."

That's right I bat for the all girls league and have made some quite impressive home runs. Hell I'm even their star pitcher. Who made up baseball terminology to mean sexual orientation anyway? Or what about getting a toaster…really its 2009, step it up a bit people. Why not a microwave instead? But those types of questions will have to be addressed at another time.

Shaking my head to get my brain to shut up. I went back to what was important. Shoes.

"Thanks Ky," I grinned as she lowered her hand. "Hurry up Kyla we really don't have that much time."

"Ok I'll grab whatever Mama G left out for our breakfast and meet you in the car."

I left her and went down the stars and out back to the pool. _Ah there they are _I thought. While slipping the shoes on I tried to remember last night. I went out clubbing with Aiden and Kyla, but only because he dragged me out of the house and insisted that I have some fun. For the last two months I've been morning my fathers death, by hardly speaking, eating or sleeping. I was so numb to everything and everyone so Aiden and Kyla decided that I needed to have some fun and he literally dragged me out of the house. Man is that boy is strong.

We drove around with me pouting in the back. Finally Aiden decided to stop and some random club and told me to get out or he would force me out. Not wanting to go through that again I went inside and sat at the bar. After Aiden got some drinks from the bar, he secretly pored some alcohol into our drinks. Which was just what I needed. I'm sort of a lightweight and was wasted by the third drink, which by that time I had forgiven Aiden for manhandling me and started to open up to them about my anguish. The frustration and anger just sort of pored out and I felt better. Kyla started talking and telling us about her feelings, when a hot ass Asian girl from across the club got my attention. She noticed I was watching her and winked at me. Everything after became a blur but, I do remember the hot tub. That was hot.

Running through the house grabbing my backpack Jack, yes he is named, and other school necessities I called out a "love you" and "see you" to Grace and ran out the door. Kyla was already in my Audi TT. That's right my Audi. I love saying that fast, myAudimyAudimyAudi. Sliding in I rev her up, drove around the rest of the circle driveway and got out on the street.

"Come on Jess we don't have much time," I lovingly told my car. Yes, I named her too.

Kyla looked at me, "We have like 10 minutes Ash."

"Yeah," I nervously tapped on the steering wheel, "but I don't remember where the school is."

"Damn it Ash! Why the hell didn't you put GPS in Jess?"

"Chill ok, just call Aiden."

Kyla digs in her purse for her cell and snatches it up triumphantly and dials. "Hey Aiden…Ash is a dumbass and can't remember where the school is…uh-huh…ok…yeah…thanks bye."

"Well." I glance at her driving the direction I thought the school was. "What did he say?"

Kyla grinned, "He agreed you are a dumbass. Oh and he doesn't remember how to get from our house to the school…"

***

"Ky why don't we just skip today, we're already late," I whined crunching on a breakfast bar that Kyla snatched from Mama G on our way out. We had to go back and grab my phone, it's has GPS and besides I forgot I left it there so we would've had to go back anyway.

"Because we're already here, and we'll just have to go tomorrow. Now I have to tell you something about your clothes," Kyla patiently told me acting more like a big sister than I was supposed to be. "Ashley, you can't just pretend to disappear or become a wallflower because that's not who you are. I know dads death has taken a toll on you but you have to work through it and become a stronger person."

I looked down ashamed because I knew she is right. I muttered, "yeah I know…" and felt like a 6 year old.

"So lets go to class ok?"

"Ok," I sighed getting out of Jess. "Lets go to the office to get our class schedules."

After following the signs that read office we walk inside and talk to the main secretary who looks old enough to have been here when they first started school. Getting a map, a lecture about school policy and finally our schedules from the prehistoric looking woman. We left and went our separate ways.

My first, second and third class were already over and my fourth one was about to be. Lunch was next so I looked at my map and decided to head over to the theater figuring that it would be quite with all the kids in the court yard eating and hanging out with their friends, and right then I didn't feel like hanging with Aiden or Ky. I just wanted to be alone to think about what Kyla said.

Opening the theater doors I glanced around hoping no one was watching, but class still hadn't let out yet so there wasn't anyone in the hallways. Walking inside I had to let my eyes adjust to the dark auditorium. It was huge, _wow _I thought _they must really be into theater at this school._ Jumping up on stage I looked around for the lighting switches, found them and flicked them on.

I scanned backstage for a speaker system so I could listen to some music while I thought. "Aha!" I shouted when I found it. I hooked up my ipod selected "Promise" by _Spoken _and just got into the music, like you do when no one is watching. Whenever I listened to this song I felt like he was singing to me, and it reminded me a little like what Kyla was preaching in the car.

The bass guitar started off with its low and deep strumming and I played the cords with my air guitar in the center of the stage. When the rest of the band made their entrance I took off my hoodie with my white tank top still on underneath and threw it into the audience. I shut my eyes and started singing with the singers voice almost muted because I set the EQ to vocal reducer.

Yet another day seems like its wasted,

You don't feel your any closer to the prize.

A dead end job where there's no future,

Praying that tomorrow things won't be this way

Things will get better this I promise you,

And I know you won't feel this way forever.

Things will get better this I promise you,

And I know loneliness won't last forever…

Singing with meaning and really feeling the lyrics of the song I dragged out the word forever looking up at the ceiling. With the chorus ending I shut my eyes even tighter and keep singing.

Yet another day, another tired morning,

You're catching up to your intentions.

You're thinking life has to be easier than this.

Maybe tomorrow things won't be this way.

Things will get better this I promise you,

And I know you won't feel this way forever.

Things will get better this I promise you,

And I know we can find away to make this better…

Things will get better this I promise you…

The guitar solo started and I rocked out playing the cords and dancing around. I sang the chorus three more times and repeated forever, getting softer each time. Finally thing song faded out and I sank down to my knees breathing a little hard.

Clapping started to resound in the auditorium. I sprang up, looked around and saw her in the second to last row on the left side of the theater. She stood up and stared walking toward me.

Pissed at being caught in an embarrassing moment when I didn't think anyone was around, I flew off the stage and snatched my things up and started stared to walk toward the exit when I realized I didn't zip up my backpack after taking my ipod out. Damnit I didn't even get my ipod, and my shit started to fall out of Jack.

"Fuck," Muttering I bent down and started to pick up my stuff and throw it into Jack. I could see her walking over here fast out of my peripheral vision and sighed when she knelt down next to me.

She was a blond and had on a red and white scarf, blue jeans, red t-shirt with a some yellow picture on it, and light dark blue jacket. All in all cute would have been the word to describe her but I still hadn't seen her face.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Its just when the way you sang with such feeling it was awe-inspiring…" She just rambled off and kept going.

"Thanks," I growled to make her stop talking. I finished putting all my things in Jack and went to get my ipod with out looking at her. She got up and followed me talking the whole way about how sorry she was and how awesome I was. Not that any of that was bad but I was still embarrassed.

Unplugging my ipod I left the lights on for "chatty" girl to deal with. I jumped back down off the stage and finally looked at her. God, talk about awestruck, this girl was an angel. With her golden hair framing her face like some sort of goddess she was looking at me with oceanic blue eyes that reminded me of the Mediterranean sea. Which in turn reminded me of my father and brought back memories of the happiest time of my young life.

But Blondie still pissed me off.

"Look," Miss Gorgeous didn't realize that I was talking back now, so she just kept rambling on. "Hey Blondie, shut up."

"Umm…ok," she smiled weakly, spreading and tightening supple lips just begging to be sucked and li-.

_Stop it!_ I shook my head to clear my sex clouded mind. I thought my libido had recharged last night with the hot I-want-to-lick-your-skin-off chick. But apparently it needed to be plugged back in.

"Ah, so you do stop talking long enough to take in oxygen. I was just wondering because I didn't want you to get offended if I started performing C.P.R. on you."

"Does this happen a lot, you offending someone by performing C.P.R. on them unsuspectingly?" She asked straight faced, but when I looked more closely she had a little crinkle by her lips.

_Well, at least she has a since of humor_ I thought. Attractive and funny, a wonderful combination please let her be single and gay…oh and have some form of intelligence.

"I do have that restraining order in Sweden and I'm wanted in India," I said hoping to sound just as serious. "But other than that most of the people give me their number afterwards."

She laughed, "Good to know what the majority thought of you."

Laughing I thought, _Damnit she is making you like her_…_you have to put a stop to this_. "Where are your manors, who are you, and…have you been practicing voyeurism long?"

"I'm sorry," She apologized biting her lip and stuffing her hands in her pockets. God she looked so cute doing that, how could anyone not forgive her. "I'm Spencer, and…wait isn't voyeurism watching someone do something sexual."

"No it means you get off, just by watching me…or that you're a stalker and obsessed with me. But since I've never met you I highly doubt you are a stalker." And just to throw her off a little I politely said, " Oh nice to meet you, I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you too," she said politely back and then started to rant again. "Are you suggesting that I am either obsessed with you or I find you attractive enough to…uhg!"

"Everyone is obsessed with me," I said snobbishly hoping to piss her off even more, but something Blondie said caught my attention. "Are you saying I'm _not_ attractive?"

"What!? No," Spencer practically yelled her eyes got huge and she looked flustered. "God no, you look fucking hot! You know with light sweat you worked up from dancing, and your body…" She trailed off looking at me.

I was getting flushed just from the way she was looking at me. And I don't think I imagined her licking her lips when she said sweat either. I did a little happy dance in my head _oh yeah she is gay._ My libido was just begging to be let out to play with her.

"Hey what are you kids doing in here!" An old, fat, and bald man came running. Ok not running more like waddling as fast as he could toward us. We both were jerked out of our lust filled gaze. Shit it must be one of the teachers.

Talk about ruining a mood, just seeing him my libido shrieked and went running back into its little cave but still poked its head out to see if he was still there. Damnit and right when I was about to launch at her and rip her clothes off. Or she was going to rip my clothes off. Either one would be good in my book.

"Oh Mr. Plum sorry I was just about to go to work."

_And she would be if this bozo hadn't interrupted,_ I thought. He was still panting from his exertion.

"It's ok Spencer," He smiled kindly at her and then turned his attention to me. "Who is this?"

"This is…Ashley. I asked her to help me out with the props and I was just explaining, she would get very hot and might work up a sweat." She grinned at me while she said this almost to see if I would catch any innuendoes.

"Ummm…ok, well Ashley don't give Spencer any trouble she knows what she is doing."

"Yes sir I'm sure she knows exactly what she is doing, especially with her hands." I grinned while he looked confused and scratches his head and mutters something about getting to work or something to that effect. Then off he goes waddling away again.

Leaving us alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers**: I own nothing, well at least not Ashley and Spencer. Tom Lynch does…that lucky, little devil. And if I right any song in here they are not mine (stupid laws).

**Ok so my backpack really is named Jack and my car really is named Jess and it is an Audi the one before that was a Jeep named Fredrick. My guitar is named Mel and that will be Ashley's guitars name. Was that a spoiler…sorry.**

**I think I'm going to do like a childhood flashback in each chapter. Most of them are going to be taken from my own experiences. So yes I did run away when I told my best friend I loved her. It was actually funny now but at the time I was terrified.**

**What else…nope cant thi- Oh yes I was going to say (type) that we wont see any sex with Ash/Spence at least not in this chap. But I will give you a brief view of what is to come. Sorry, for the ones that wanted the bumping and grinding to begin now, I wanted to add another obstacle in the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Alone at last.

Spencer let out a sigh and looked up with her hands on her hips, sighed again then looked at me. She stared taking off her scarf and jacket. And the whole time I was thinking, _man I'm good_, I just wanted to make out now here she is taking her clothes off. Spencer didn't seem like a Wham-bam-thankyou-ma'ma kind of gal.

But whatever I didn't care as long as I was getting some and therefore I wasn't going to complain. So I threw my backpack on the ground and my hoodie over it. I didn't want Jack to see anything, he was much to young to witness this.

I bend down to start taking off my shoes, then I stopped. She was just standing there watching me. Ok maybe there was something I was missing. I stood back up and waited.

"Ummm…I have to get to work on the theater props. I only have like 12 days left to get it all done," Spencer crossed her arms and looked uncomfortable. "So you can see your self out or finish doing whatever it was you were doing."

Damn that teacher totally sucked the "lets get it on" mood right out of her. I sighed "Well, I really don't want to go to lunch and I kind of wanted to be alone. But since you're here, I guess I could hang around and help you with whatever you have to do."

_See, _I thoughtto myself, _I can be chivalrous and do things only for other people anytime I want. Take that Mom. And besides helping out girls and showing off muscles never hurt._

"That would be great!" Her blue eyes seemed to widen, she became excited and almost bubbled out the words, "I always need help in here. Everyone always seems to run out on me when the actually work takes place, but they love to take credit when the play starts. You might be wondering why the teachers aren't in here supervising it," No I wasn't but I was sure she was going to tell me. She took a deep breath and began, "Our theater teacher died recently and the school has had subs in and out of here so fast nothing was getting done so I went to the principles office and told them I could be the theater director. I mean know I didn't really have time with cheerleading practice, school work, and everything but the students said they would help out and Mr. Merkins, the principle, agreed."

As she was talking we when around, climbed up the stage stairs and she started moving the different props out. Most were house things and others I didn't know what they might be made into.

"Uh…wow," I really didn't know what kind of comment she was looking for.

"Thanks," she pointed over to a red spray paint can. "Could you start spraying that piece over there. Oh and don't worry about the paint there are covering on the floor to catch if it drips or you miss."

I shook up the can and started spraying whatever this "piece" was. _Yep,_ my inner voice said, _this is the price you pay for being nice_. _Shut the hell up_, I thought back, _or I'll name you Hank_. It was boring work but we got finished fairly quickly.

"Do you do this everyday?" I asked as we were washing our hands in the back stage bathroom.

"No," she shook her hands off and splattered me and the mirror with tiny droplets of water. "That would be too much. I only do this twice a week. When I'm in theater class I usually get the rehearsal part done."

We were walking back to the front of the auditorium to get our things ready. We still had ten minutes before our next class started. Mine being English. _Whoopee_…and yes that was sarcasm.

"What's your next class?" I asked maybe she would be in it. At least I would have someone I would know.

"Oh I'm a Junior, I'm probably not in any of your classes…well except Gym. They, the school administration, tend to lump the girls together in one class." She fiddled with the straps on her backpack. "Although I might be in some of your classes because I'm taking higher courses to get out of school sooner. But all of those are in the morning and you weren't in them."

"Oh I missed all my morning classes. Wait a minute, how do you know I'm not a Junior too?" I asked, was I wrong, could she be a stalker. For some reason I view everyone with the potential to be my stalker. Kyla says I have a phobia, Aiden says I'm a freak, Mama G just laughs, and mom made an interview with one of her therapist "friends". Oh man that's tomorrow too, I forgot.

"You seem to old to be a Junior and for some reason I have this feeling that your older then me." Spencer was putting back on her jacket and scarf when she brushed her hair back from her face and behind her ear.

It looked so familiar like I had seen her do that a thousand times before. Granted I had gone to school here for a little while but I didn't remember almost any of my time spent in America. I might have had some friends but they must not have been that close for me to remember. Besides most of my childhood was in Greece and I wanted to forget anything about the time with my mom before going to live with dad.

Maybe it was my imagination. Or all the paint fumes.

"I've been talking this whole time so not tell me some thing about you. Who are you? Are you new? I've never seen you before and my…" Blondie slapped herself in the head. "Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" I was concerned, I mean this girl didn't seem to have to many brain cells and I would feel bad if she lost any more.

Right then this loud feminine voice sounded throughout the theater. "Spenc! Why do you always have to ruin my lunch with your little theater duty?"

As soon as I heard the word "duty" family guy sprang up in my mind and I giggled, "She said duty."

Spencer looked at me with a bewildered expression for a moment then, rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Peter Griffin is the best."

I snorted, "No Stewie is." I waved my arms around a bit. This had been an ongoing argument between Aiden, Kyla and I for quite awhile now. "Hello everybody know that. He is a baby, he is funny looking, he talks, and he is a genius. That right there makes him the funniest. Hence 'the best'."

Meanwhile I could hear the foot steps getting louder and heading for our direction.

"Yeah he has all that going for him but Peter is still funnier. He's retarded, selfish, and fat. Besides _he_ takes up like most of the show." Now it was her turn to wave her arms around. "Therefore he is funnier."

I could hear the foot steps right behind me. I tugged on my hoodie arguing the whole time.

"Ha! Next you'll be saying that Meg is the favorite child." I strapped my backpack on and turned around.

A girl about my height was striding toward us. She was wearing a mini-skirt that didn't leave a lot to the imagination with a tight shirt that said "princess" in glittery shit. And right then I knew she was going to be a bitch. She was Latina and seemed to speak the language well. I only new that because I could hear her grumbling in Spanish.

"Who the hell is this Spencer," the mysterious angry girl yelled. I just stared as she stalked past me to stand beside Spence. _What the fuck? _My inner voice said. And I agreed.

"Oh ummm…hi Maddie this is Ashley. I think she is new." Spencer looked like she was going to cower behind this girl.

"Why the hell are you alone with her?" Maddie said hostility. _God, jealous much. Wait,_ _Maddie what is that short for_, I thought, I almost seemed to remember someone named something like that.

I thought I should speak up. "I was just helping her with the props. _No one_ else was here to help her," I hoped she got the hint. No she was probably to much of a dumbass to get it so I told her, "Call me old fashion, but if Spencer was my girlfriend I would help her out if she needed it." Then I winked at Blondie.

Oh that set her off, she started cussing me out in Spanish. I just watched with my arms crossed. Once she vented her anger out, she calmed down.

"Yeah…well stay away from my girlfriend," Then this fucking possessive asshole had the nerve to point at me. _Who the hell does she think she is pointing at us_, my inner voice asked in amazement. _Yeah this bitch is about to go down, _I agreed and mentally pulled up my sleeves.

I think Spencer could tell I was about to whip her girlfriends ass, so she grew a backbone and grabbed the psycho, told me she was sorry, thanked me for helping her and pulled her lazy ass girlfriend out the door.

Great what a day.

****

I wondered around the campus following the schools fucking retarded map and finally found my English class. Suddenly someone shoved me into the room. I whipped around and glared at anyone who would dare touch me. I could almost feel the anger vibes coming off of me and I knew that whoever this asshole was must have been one stupid son of a bitch.

Great it was some dumbass blonde jock and there it goes, I could just see the bell going off in his brain that tells him to act like a chauvinistic asshole and flirt with me. Funny thing was he kind of looked like Spencer. Whatever it didn't matter I just needed to forget Blondie and her psycho girlfriend. But first I had to deal with this guy.

"Hey, hottie," Shit I was right, they do train apes here. He was in front of me blocking the only empty seat in the class. "So I'm Glen, and what's your name scrumptious?" Then he winked.

"My name is fuck off, now get the fuck out of my way breeder," pushed him so as to get by and find a seat. Everyone in the class laughed and he just stood there and gaped at me as I sat down and waited for the class to begin. Finally he sat down two seats behind me and I felt him stare at the back of my head.

The teacher came in, smiled and started calling out names. When he got to mine he looked at me when I raised my hand and smiled then said, "Well Miss Davies since your new could you stand up in front of the class and tell everyone a little bit about yourself."

_Do schools still do this?_ I thought there were the laws made for teachers to stop doing stupid shit like this around the same time they told them to stop beating the kids hands for getting an answer wrong. _I have the law on my side_.

"No," I told him firmly.

"Oh come on Miss Davies don't be shy."

"Don't call me Miss Davies and I'm not shy, I just don't want to tell you anything about me." I slouched even further in my desk, crossed my arms and gave him a "don't fuck with me" look.

"Ok ummm…" He glanced at his attendance sheet. "Ashley then. Well, lets begin. Tell me about the symbolism in The Great Gatsby on page 94…"

****

Gym was my last class and guess what, Spencer's crazy girlfriend was in my art and history classes, but luckily for me Aiden was also in my history class and Kyla was in my art class. I thought my day was getting better because nothing catastrophic happened in either class. Only "Maddie" glaring at me throughout both of the periods made it a little uncomfortable.

I went into the gym with Kyla jabbering on and on about her day. This big butch woman came out of nowhere and throws these disgusting looking gym clothes at us, glares and walks away. Kyla watched her go, secretly I think she has a thing for butches, while I look at the clothing. I sighed and went into the locker room found a open locker and stuffed my things into it and changed.

As I was walking out I glanced to the right and saw Spencer coming in sans bitchy girlfriend. Can't say thing I was unhappy not to have a class without her. I followed Blondie, which is a little bit stalkerish but in my mind it wasn't. She had a locker in the back and started changing her clothes. Now I'm not a pervert or anything…ok I am but come on when is it you get to see a hot, sexy, almost edible body. Yeah whenever I look into the mirror.

I chuckled to myself and watched her undress with my arms crossed standing five feet behind her. Her skin looked so smooth and I clinched my hands in to fist to resist the urge to step forward and wrap my arms around her and pull her to me. I sort of zoned out with her just standing there in her light blue bikini panties and cream colored bra.

My fantasy was playing out in my mind with her facing the locker pressed up against it my left hand on the locker right next to her head fingers spread. My right arm is wrapped around her hip, trapping her as I trace the inner laced trim edge with my fingers near her prize ready to dive into the heat. _God_, I plead, I want to take her fucking hard right here. Whispering in her ear the things we were going to do, and then biting down hard on her delicate lobe, enough to make her moan. I want her so much but I tease her cupping the crotch area of her panties then pushing them aside, sliding inside just so she can feel me brush her lips and pull my hand out just as quick. While I play fuck her I'm sucking on her neck lightly biting down on the soft delicious skin, marking her, making her mine. I'm delirious with lust but so is she moaning, thrusting back into me, one hand bracing herself against the lockers and the other on my head tangled in my hair. But it's still not enough, I want her to give in, give me permission, I want to show her I'm strong enough to last forever. Or at least as long enough for her to say those magic words, "Fuck me."

Someone hit me on back of the head, I jumped and fell on Spencer who already had her shorts on but not her shirt. I think I took a swipe at a breast but not in the way I wanted to. I looked up at my attacker, Kyla stood there laughing her ass off.

That bitch, _just for that,_ I thought, _you can walk home_. Kyla ran off as I untangled myself from Spencer. I was still going to kick her ass when we got home. I got up first and took Spencer's out stretched hand and helped her up.

"I am so, so sorry," I apologized feeling even worse because I had a porno fantasy about someone taken. I needed to remember that she had a girlfriend. If I'm anything at all it's at least honorable. What was it with this girl that made me think about her so much. "My little sister scared the hell out of me…and I'm sorry."

Spencer just grinned, grabbed her shirt and tugged it on, "It's ok…if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were just trying to jump me."

"No," I was getting a little nervous even though I could tell she was just joking. "Really I wouldn't do that."

She just grinned again and walked out.

****

Gym was stressful. The butch coach, who I found out was named Pain (so charming), divided us into groups of four and guess who I had in my group. Yep Spencer, if you were thinking Kyla nope, I was still going to kick her ass. She was hiding out somewhere around Pain who was probably groping Kyla's ass. Oh I was so going to get her back.

We had to do weight lifting, and the other two in our group opted for Spencer to be my spotter. As if I didn't have enough to deal with, without her crotch in my face. Every time I lifted up the bar I could see her panties though her gym shorts, I almost dropped the damn thing, which made her lean even further over my face. God, I could smell her scent, it was intoxicating, it was woman, and it was driving me insane!

I did my ten reps as fast as I could, and then jumped up to spot her. This was just as bad. As she pumped up the bar I watched her breasts move with her lungs and muscles contracting and expanding underneath her beautiful skin. Inhale and exhale became two of my favorite body functions.

The whole time we didn't really talk, because Pain was there watching our every move. I think she just liked watching Spencer the way I did.

As we went in and changed, Spencer finally spoke and said she was sorry for the way Madison was acting toward me. I shrugged and told her it was no be deal.

"I mean if you were my girlfriend I guess I'd be a little jealous too." _But not psycho like hers_, thatwould bemy inner voice talking. I thought I was going insane, with voices talking in my head. But despite that I had a plan and it was to be super sweet to Spencer and a total bitch to Madison. Humm…that name sounded so familiar, damn it I couldn't remember.

"Well, Madison means well she just doesn't know how to go about showing it." Spencer bit her lip, and tucked the hair that was hanging in front of her eyes back behind her ears.

"Yeah I'm sure she doesn't," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Walking out of the locker room I tugged my backpack into a more comfortable position and when out to the parking lot. Kyla was on the hood of Jess. That girl wanted me to kill her.

I said my good-byes to Spencer and knocked Kyla off my car. Kyla slid into the passenger seat and said, "oh by the way, remember last week when you were all moody and depressed I invited your cousins over."

Yeah she just wanted me to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing, well at least not Ashley and Spencer. You know I've been thinking (which is never good) that maybe Tom Lynch could share them with the public. No I don't think he would go for it (sigh) too bad.

**Fans and people who are just screwing off on the internet, I'm really sorry…I promised to get the last chapter out by Friday and I didn't. No, my computer didn't go haywire and I'm not in school nor do I have a job. I just didn't feel like writing until Friday, (sigh) no inspiration. Its only a day late, so don't stone me. And I couldn't get this one out until now because I had to spend all week in Houston with out any computer access.**

**Shit, I forgot the childhood "flashback" in the last chapter. I rushed to get it out and look what I forgot. Well, I promise two in this chapter to make up for it.**

**Ummm…we have like a profile on here and I don't know what to write so make up some questions for me and I'll answer them on my profile. And please don't be fucking stupid, and ask about my underwear or something like that. Ok maybe you can ask that but nothing very graphic or to personal I don't want "The Man" cracking down on me. "The Woman" I don't mind but not the man.**

**I don't think I have anything else to say, so on with the show…er story!**

**Chapter 3**

I climbed into Jess and gaped at Kyla.

"What the fuck Ky? Do you just hate me right now or something? Why do you want to ruin my fucking life?!" I didn't even start up the car, I was just too shocked. My cousins were coming here? To America?

I have to explain a little about my cousins. Daniel and Jacklin are twins and are the children of my Aunt Alice. She's my mothers sister, and her husband Albert, and their kids all live in England. Both Jackie and Danny look like their father, who has golden blond hair with a red tint and they look more white than dark skinned like their mom, and Kyla and I. They also have hazel beautiful colored eyes.

When I went to live with my dad in Greece Alice and Uncle Albert would drop Danny and Jackie off along with their nanny, with us every summer while they went and traveled. Dad never made a big deal out of it and Grace loved having more kids around. And when I lived with mom here in L.A. they would come over for the usual family gatherings, Christmas and such. They were some of my best friends even though being around them things always seemed to get a little out of hand. But to understand them you have to know a little about them.

Danny is bisexual, and a prude. Which I don't understand, he must be having sex like very other night from what Jackie tells me, but he doesn't want to talk about it. He tells us how evil we are for having 'impure thoughts' about lesbians and gays in his case. Then there's the old 'I'm a Christian and abstinence is right for me!' I swear Danny could do an abstinence commercial and no one would want to have sex again. That's just how bad he makes you feel. He also wanted to be the Pope since he was around ten years old. I have to blame that on their nanny, Sister Rosemary, she was the one to influence the 'Pope' thing . I swear that woman was like Hitler when we were growing up. Danny only gets that way maybe once or twice a year, the rest of the time he is great to hang out with and is so funny but when he gets like that we just stay away.

And Jackie is just as jacked up as her twin. She is a lesbian and the biggest player I know. I seriously think she has tapped every lesbian British ass not to mention Irish ass since she turned sixteen. Hell she even hits on Kyla every time she sees her. Her argument is that she isn't really related to Ky, which is true, but come on she is still my little sister. The thing is they didn't meet until Jackie was thirteen and her hormones were all over the place, therefore to her Ky is just another girl who happens to be my sister.

"No I…I just wanted you to get out of the funk you were in and, whenever your around them its like your on speed or Prozac." She scooted as close to the car door as far as she could and chewed her bottom lip. "Besides this is all Aiden's fault, he told me it would be a good idea and that you'd be happy. Blame him not me."

"How are they going to get out of school for that long?" I asked still not understanding.

"Remember…England? They graduated at like 16 or something." Kyla said with the sort of 'Duh' attitude all teenagers have. "Besides Danny said he wanted to hang out with us, that they were bored and wanted to see California again."

"Ugh…I don't want to put up with their attitude right now Ky. I don't want this stress either." I rubbed my face and started the car, it was starting to get hot. "You can call them back and cancel--"

I stopped mid-sentence and looked at her, she was shaking her head.

"What?"

"No, I kinda can't call them back, because they probably on a plane right now in first class, eating peanuts and watching the notebook or something, heading toward L.A. Or Jackie could be making out with a flight attendant and getting her phone number. Actually the plane may have already landed and they could be flagging down a cab to our house."

"What?!"

"It was suppose to be a surprise. Like the "ha-ha" kind not a "holy shit" one."

Then I thought of something as I drove out of the school parking lot, "Where are they staying?" _Please, let her say they have a summer home here or at some ritzy hotel_.

My diabolical little sister stared out the passenger window looking innocently at the pedestrians but inside her mind she probably was planning world domination or something sinister like that. She kept staring out as she mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say," I asked glaring at her, even though it went unnoticed. I stopped at a red light and waited tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. It was a nervous habit.

"I said at our house," She quietly said. My hands tightened on the wheel, my teeth clinched. That was just what I didn't want her to say.

Danny is anal and a neat freak. I knew he is going to go into my room and start cleaning the place. And that's when I'm going to beat the hell out of him for touching my stuff. Jackie on the other hand is going to try her best to keep up with her brother and trash everything in the house. She makes the mess and he loves to clean it up. So fucking weird.

I revved up the engine and wait. The light turned green and I hit the gas. Time the open Jess up. I weaved in and out of traffic and got on the highway. Kyla was yelling at me to slow down. But I ignored her and sped up. I cranked up **Anberlin's** _The Undeveloped Story _to drown out my sister's screams. And started to feel a whole hell of a lot better.

I love driving fast and I've come to find it's a big stress reliever for me not to mention a turn on. It makes me feel like I have control of at least one thing in my life. True I don't have control of other cars and I could die but at least I'll feel free until then. And besides I've been on the Autobahn almost fifty times. I know how to drive my car.

Slowing down to a reasonable ninety I shifted gears and while still passing cars, I swerved into the inside lane and took the exit ramp. Loud car horns sound off behind me almost like there saying good bye but I knew they are just pissed off with road rage problems ready to gun me down. Well fuck them I had a difficult and taxing day. And that's all it had been one day, and it still wasn't over.

I took a hard left and the tires squeal with glee. I know its my imagination but if I was a car I would be having a kick ass time. Jess was going eighty on a street that has a forty speed limit but I didn't see any cops and I still felt good. By that time Kyla had stopped screaming and was tugging on her seat belt every once in a while to make sure it still worked.

I rested the car for a second at a stop sign then pealed the tires and slid to the right. In the rearview mirror I saw the smoke rise up from the burnt rubber and grinned. Kyla was glaring at me but still didn't say anything. She knew how I felt about driving.

I made it home in record time and pulled into the garage. Kyla snatched her purse and bag, got out of the car, slammed Jess's door and stomped into the house. But I didn't care, I was still on a high from the ride. I knew it was by luck or chance that no cops spotted me, took my license and haled me off the jail.

The door bell sounded in the house and I knew it was Aiden. He always came to our house after school to hang out with us. Walking through the garage door and into the kitchen the smell of fresh cookies overwhelmed me. Once in side I let Jack fall to the floor, hugged Mama G and stealthily sneaked a hot toffee cookie which earned a swat on my butt.

Then I realized that Grace only made toffee cookies when we had guest coming over. Was everyone in on this. Maybe everyone but mom, I thought. Great, the only good coming out of that was getting mother pissed off. Well, that brightened my day considerably.

I picked my backpack up off the floor and bit into the cookie. Yummy…sweetness. Climbing the stairs I heard the doorbell ring and ran up the rest of the way and threw my backpack on my bed. Kyla was in her bathroom fixing her face or whatever, Aiden was in the kitchen with his mom and mine was at her "dentist" getting an extensive oral exam. _Whore…_

It was warmer in the house so I took off my hoodie and stomped down the stairs to answer the door and see my "surprise".

As I turned the doorknob I could see their distorted image in the warped glass. Opening the door and stood there with one hand on my hip and the other on the top of the door. Jackie grinned while chewing some minty gum…I could smell it. She was wearing her usual skinny blue jeans with a tight black tee and red vest and lots of long beady necklaces, and golden big ringed earrings. She looked hot, but I thought that in a non "I want to fuck her" way.

Danny looked hot in the way only gay men can. Jeans that are baggie enough to not show much of the ass but give men the "I know I'm fucking sexy" look and a shaggy hair style which it looked like he hadn't brushed or washed it in weeks. But he was wearing a light t-shirt. Its fucking November. What the hell was he thinking, its fucking cold here. Whatever, as long as he didn't show up with a white collar and a bible I didn't care what he did.

They both had that _face_, you know the "face"…when you haven't see a close relative in a long time and they spread their arms out as far as possible, lean back a little and smile really wide and have a really happy expression. I hate that and they know it.

I kept my expression and voice as mono as possible "Sorry we don't want any." and I slammed the door and walked into the house without glancing back and went into the kitchen to get another cookie.

"Who was at the door," Grace came up to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Jehovah's Witnesses. You've got to admit, they are very determined to be out in the cold like this." I thought that I had lied convincingly but, she looked at me funny and went to get the door. Aiden bumped me and gave me a look.

"I'm going to get you and Kyla back," I chirped when Mama G left, walked out in the foyer and proceed to eat my cookie.

There they were all happy and joyous even Ky had come out of her cave and Aiden rushed passed me to pick up Jackie and twirler her around, then grabbed Danny in a "man" hug. Great all we needed was some eggnog to make Christmas in our house official.

Jackie saw me, skipped over, snatched my cookie and shoved all of it in her fat ass mouth. I watched her in shock, and I remembered.

**!!!Flashback!!!**

"I bet can swing higher than you," my angel challenged me. Blond curls bounced as she ran toward the playground swing set. But she didn't get very far.

Her mama grabbed her and commanded, "Both of you be very careful. I want to be able to see you at all times so no running off or hiding." Searching green eyes scanned the area for potential danger and then softened them and looked back down at us. "Go on and play I'll be right on that bench and remember stay in sight."

_She has the best my mom _I thought, _at least she goes with her to play_. But I followed the eight year old onto the rock pit to play on her favorite thing in the whole park. The swing set.

Mine was the handle bars but it was her turn to pick this time. I ran up to the open swing next to hers and started swinging my legs and leaning and rocking against the pull to work it higher and faster.

I got as high as I could and jumped off. She jumped off right at the same time and we hit the ground at the same time.

"I won," she smirked with bright blue eyes beaming at me.

"No you didn't." I don't like cheaters and I was sure I jumped higher and farther than her. But she never cheats or lies, that's why I liked her so much.

"No I won because I bet you my carrots for your cookie in my head, so I won." She knew how much I loved carrots and every time we had carrots I would trade anything for them.

"It's a tie. We both won," I told her smug because I knew how to be fair and because I was older, or so I thought.

We spent thirty more minutes playing until her mom called us over for our three o'clock snacks. We secretly exchanged our snacks after the older blond gave over our food. As I was crunching on the orange delight she took both of her cookies and crammed as much of them as she could into her mouth. Crumbs where falling on the picnic table and I watched in amazement as she got all of it in and began chew.

I sighed and held up my head with my fists while I watched her dreamily. Is there anyway I could love this girl more…

*********

I blinked and got my mind back into focus, Jackie had already finished my cookie and was starting to rant and rave at me.

"You fucking cow," normally people didn't swear in front of Mama G but Jackie was the exception. "Why the fuck did you leave us outside to freeze our tits off?"

I swear to god I didn't mean to say it but I just blurted out, "Neither of you really have tits, so why are you complaining." Which is true Jackie was flat-chested but we all knew she was very sensitive about it. _You insensitive jerk_, my inner voice insulted me.

Jackie quickly covered herself up while she looked at me with a jaw dropped expression. Everyone else sort of wondered off to help put the twin's things in the guest bedrooms.

Just as she was taking a big breath to scream bloody murder at me I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry." I looked down and scuffed my shoes on the floor. "Its been a really tough couple of months for me, I guess I'm just not thinking straight."

Seeing a smirk come on the face I knew I was forgive, "Ah, mate you know I can't be mad at you. We knew you were having a bloody shitty time here with a wanker for a mum. So when Kyla gave us a bell and asked if we wanted to come here, the answer was a 'fucking hell yes'." She leaned toward me and grinned. "So lets not get on each others tits. Besides I think your sister wants me and I don't want anything to mess that up."

Bless Jackie for not having brains. This was going to be a fun…damn it if forgot to ask how long they were going to be here.

****

Once the twins were situated we all came down stairs to hang out while Grace came out with cookies and hot tea.

"Thank you M.G. these biscuits are delicious," Danny smiled took a bite and drank some more tea. I swear Grace had so many nicknames I didn't know how she remembered them all.

"Well, thank you Daniel for the complement since no one else said anything," She obviously hinted as she looked at all of us.

We all mumbled a thank you and she left to clean up the mess made from the cookies.

"So what are the women like here? Erin, a friend from school said they were easy." Jackie never one to bother with the 'how are you' questions she just goes right for what she wants to really know. I noticed Kyla glared at Jackie and crossed her arms. Aiden and Danny laughed and made some joke about how lesbians are soo…funny.

"How would we know, you're the whore. Go Google it or something," Kyla lashed out. Talk about hussy, I don't know why Ky likes to be around Jackie if she just gets angry. I don't understand my family. But who does?

Aiden cleared his throat and got all of our attention, "How is Albert and Alice doing? I haven't heard form them in a while." Aiden you can always count on him to get the conversation back on track.

"Well, daddy is campaigning to be the prime minister or something like that and mum is supporting him in this little endeavor. Isn't that right Danny?" Jackie asked with her quaint British accent, while she kept making sharp glances toward my sister. Oh god please don't tell me they have something going on. Ugh…

"I don't really know, the last time we talked to them was about the same time all of you did. At the funeral…sorry." My stomach clinched and I went back to that horrible day in August. It was scorching hot that day.

**!!!Flashback!!!**

I rode in the family limo toward the grave site…my fathers.

Kyla was beside me wearing the traditional black dress and black veil with a hat. She kept sniveling and dabbing her eyes with dad's handkerchief. I remember thinking he was so old fashion every time I watched him pull it out and use it. But now it just endeared me more to him.

Mother was in the car looking at the carpeted floor and looked to be in a daze. But I knew when we got to the site she would be prepared to turn on the water works. She was expected too, like I was.

I sat right beside the right door watching out the window, thinking about how much dad would have hated to have been buried here. I knew he never really like L.A. it was always just a place of business to him, but Greece was his home. We had discussed spreading our ashes in the Mediterranean sea, I guess he never got to write it out in his will.

I wore a black suit with a navy blue shirt and a purple tie. What I wore didn't matter to me, nothing did. My appetite was gone, I had stopped all contact with my friends, and my thoughts were all on my dad and our times spent as a family with mom and with Kyla. Everyone that came by to offer their condolences, I hated them all. I didn't want to listen tell me over and over again how sorry they were so I let Grace or someone else handle that. I knew I was the firstborn and the one that was to be responsible and handle things but I just couldn't. I felt so drained. I sometimes felt like I wanted to die with him, and not suffer the agony of losing him. I admit, I contemplated suicide a few times, but I couldn't leave everything like this. He wouldn't want me to.

We arrived at his grave…his coffin already there. I climbed out waited for mother and Kyla to get out and shut the door softly. I was doing that a lot more lately. Everything I touched I treated it with delicacy. Maybe I didn't want anything else to shatter in my life.

Walking over to the seating area I stood apart from the family and friends. And yet they still came and gave me their condolences and tears. But it didn't make me feel anything.

The priest was reading and telling all of us how special my father, my hero, was to these people. Half of them didn't even know him and few were really his friends but they came for the attention and publicity his death would bring. One more thing I didn't want to deal with.

As the priest was wrapping it up, the man next to me started crying. I looked up at me and didn't recognize him from Adam but this man was discreetly wiping tears from his eyes and sniffing every once in a while. _Now here is a man that I don't know crying for my dad, _and I asked myself _So why can't I?_

Ashamed for the last eight days, because of one simple reason, I couldn't cry. No tears when I heard about it, nothing when I had to tell family and friends about his passing, dry eyes at the viewing and now I was watching the man I loved being lowered into the ground and nothing was coming out. This was the last time I was going to see him in person, even though he was dead I still couldn't cry. And yet this stranger I was next to was weeping, I was so envious of him.

Therefore I decided to force myself to cry.

Bad idea, when your weak from lack of sleep and food and while being in the smoldering heat.

I started to see stars as the priest said solemnly, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," as my father was at the bottom of his eternal tome at least until he became 'dust'. My head felt like it was going to explode. Why couldn't the tears come out.

Everyone was starting to file out and leave his grave and go get into their respective vehicles. A few more well wishers offered more apologies. That's when I stopped seeing stars but felt the lush grass of the grave yard rushing toward me. I fainted. But not before four small drops fell from my eyes.

*******

Kyla was asking what they were going to do while we went to school, when I zoned back in. Jackie and Danny grinned evilly and told us how they convinced their father's secretary to call the school and make themselves foreign exchange students. It sounded more like they blackmail the secretary but what did I care, at least they weren't going to be trashing the house or any of our cars. Which I knew Danny had a knack for breaking into strangers cars, taking them for joy riding, and then wrecking them.

Aiden high-fived Danny and told him to try to get into some of his classes, I asked how was Jackie progress with their nun nanny.

"I've almost converted her." Jackie slapped her knees and said, "Hopefully this time apart will convince her to join lesbianism and drop Catholicism." The twins got a new nanny when they turned fifteen, her name was Rachel and was a smoking hot twenty-six year old, minus the habit. Danny of course cried when Sister Rosemary left but he was the only one. For some reason Rachel has taken a special interest in Jackie and it seems the female twin is her favorite with all the attention she gives her. Apparently Sister Rachel wants to save Jacklin's soul from the hellfire but it looks like Rachel was getting really hot and bothered with their soul saving sessions.

We all waited for Daniel's inevitable out burst. "Why do you want to drag everyone's soul to bloody hell with you? Sister Rachel just wants to help you and all you can think to do is be a fucking twat."

Jackie jumped up, flashed the V's at him and yelled, "Piss off you fucking wanker. You're fucking psycho with all this bloody 'damning' shit you have going on." It was always so intense whenever they were fighting…I loved it and always wanted popcorn or whoppers to get more into the movie watching feeling. "And what do you care if I like fucking, you're always out fucking and sucking god knows what. What right do you have to say anything you slag?!"

"You go at women like a bitch in heat," Danny fired back. "At least I act discreet, and I fucking care about what's going to happen to all of us. And if you don't shut your gob I swear I'll paste the shit out of you." I gave him a eight for the 'bitch' comment and it was awesome he used the word 'paste'. Aiden, I could see, was doing the same thing. Oh, British fighting…you have to love it.

"I'm sorry I embrace my sexuality, and try to share love with everyone. Not like you, who is ashamed of themselves and hide it from everyone, you fucking pussy." Oooo…score one for Jacklin. "So fuck you, you bloody bastard."

Danny paused for a moment and yelled, "If I'm a fucking bastard then you are too, you bitch."

I think Jackie was starting to waver when she laughed, "Knob off you cheeky daft bastard. I'm tired and if you don't get off my tits you'll be the one pasted." Danny laughed along with her and so did we.

She was right, they were experiencing jet lag and it was getting late so it would be best for us to go to sleep. Kyla was leading the twins up stairs and as Aiden was getting his mothers things I went over to him. Grabbing Grace's purse I followed him outside. The sun had already gone down but the rays that emitted from it still shown over the sky. It was cold out and I forgot to but on shoes, so barefoot I trotted over the freezing ground. And jumped into his Yukon and shut the door. Aiden was already in the driver's seat waiting to hear why I followed him.

"H-Hey," I stuttered and crossed my arms to help warm myself up. "You know a lot of people at the school right? I mean you hear a lot of gossip there right?"

Aiden looked confused and slowly nodded.

"Well umm…do," this seemed easier when I pictured it all of it out in my head. "What I mean is do you know anything about Spencer," I rushed out. Ugh I was embarrassed, I've never had to ask for help with any girl before. But I wanted to know everything about this girl. I knew I was going to see her tomorrow but knowing that wasn't enough it satisfy my curiosity now. Therefore I was going to squeeze information out of Aid.

Aiden just looked at me in puzzlement and then a smile came slowly across his smug little face. "So you have the hots for Spencer. Who, might I add, is a cute scrumptiouslooking little blonde…and is _taken_ by a smoking hot, and feisty girlfriend."

I was really starting to get pissed, "You mean bitchy, possessive, and bossy girlfriend." Aiden nodded at every adjective. "Well, what do you know?"

I know that Maddison was approved by Spencer's mom and that she allowed them to start dating about six months ago. During that time Maddison became the person you apparently saw today?" I nodded my head to confirm this. "Well, from what I heard Spencer's mom thought a big fit when she found out Blondie was into the girl-on-girl action and wanted to send her to some de-gaying camp. Thankfully Spence's dad is awesome and doesn't tells the mom to go fuck herself. So control freak mom takes it into her hands to make Spencer bring home every girl before they go out so the mom can approve of her. Spence's mom tells all the pre-daters to fuck off and says she will find princess charming herself for Spence. Ta-da! That's where Maddison comes in. For some reason Blondie agrees to this strange arrangement and goes out with Maddison and has been ever since."

I followed the story but it sounded like something you'd read in a trashy teen-novel minus the lesbians and cussing. God knows we don't want any pre-teen to get any ideas that girls kissing girls would be normal or good. No let them never stray from the heterosexual path.

Aiden looked toward the front door of the house where his mother was coming out. He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. When I asked him to speak up Aid said, "I think she is tired of Maddison so there might be a shot for some lucky lezzy to jump in there."

Have I told you how Aiden is my bestest friend ever. Well, let me amend that. He is totally awesome.

Whispering a quick "Thanks Aid" into his ear and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I got out of the SUV before Mama G got in. I gave her a hug and told her I'd see her tomorrow and to be safe. The Yukon's lights blinded me for a moment until they got on the road. I went inside, locked the door and set the alarm.

Climbing up the stairs I yelled a goodnight to everyone, went into my bath room changed into my Pj's, jumped right on the bed and fell right to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing, well at least not Ashley and Spencer. Tom Lynch owns them, that lucky bas-…guy (Ugh nice save). Now I do own Danny, Jackie, and Grace. They are mine…but I guess if you want to borrow have at it. I'm not like _some people _who put patents on things they own…Tom.

**Ok first I don't think I'm going to be able to write a chapter every week people. I thought I could; honestly, it's amazing how some of these authors can pull a story out of their asses. Come on, they write a 5,000 word story in 10 minutes before they take a shower. Whatever more power to them. Anyway, Ugh I don't know what I was thinking so, I might put one up every week and a half or 2 weeks. Something like that.**

**You know I was wondering about them "Ash, Ky, Aid, and Grace" all speaking Greek too. . I mean the language is beautiful but I don't know if I really want to do that.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke to the radio playing again. _Weird,_ _I thought I knocked the shit out of that thing yesterday_. Maybe Grace but it back up or something. I got up and turned the damn thing off, walked into my bathroom and cleaned my face from any sleeping debris.

Last night I had the most brilliant dream of how to get Kyla back for being devious and for hitting me during my fan…er gym class. Well, I actually had two dreams; the other was about the kool-aid man. He scared the hell out of me, with that "OH yeah!" of his. I said in a high pinched voice, "Oh no, get the hell out of here and you're paying to fix my god damn wall. Don't touch me, you drink. You fucking juice."

Ugh, never mind, it was more entertaining than the dream I had of throwing my sister's Barbie doll shoes into the toilet and then watching them swirl down, down, down.

Anyway none of that matters, what did matter was that Kyla was still slumbering away in lala land or she was already in the shower blissfully unaware of me and my intentions.

As I headed down stairs I took my cell and put it on the kitchen counter. Hopefully this works. I hunted for the super glue and grabbed two of our mop buckets and filled them with ice as I heard my bitchy sister slam her bathroom door. Let's just say I have excellent hearing. Cue the mad scientist laugh.

I hosted the heavy buckets and put the super glue box in my mouth. _Why don't you buy shorts with pockets,_ my inner voiced asked. _You know I couldn't find any that didn't make my ass look fat_, I thought back at 'It'. 'It' was silent the rest of the way as I hauled my skinny ass up the stairs and into Ky's bathroom. Now wait, I wasn't a freak like Jacklin, and hell no there is not going to see any sister on sister action here…perverts.

Kyla was in the shower, I could tell by her sputtered singing of _Your So Vain_. It was one of my favorite songs and she was ruining it by singing it off key. The glass is warped so I couldn't really see anything and there was so much steam I wondered how she could breathe. _I knew she was taking up all the hot water._ Of course that thought was absurd, we have an indoor heated pool to 88°, 7 ½ bathrooms, two ultra expensive dishwashers, and a heater the size of three ugly yellow busses under our mansion. There wasn't any possible way she would make us run out of hot water, it just pissed her off when I said that.

I slid the shower door back just a tiny bit and took the super glue and ran it from the top to the bottom, squeezing the small tube hard. I smashed the door against the glue slowly and waited for any out bursts. There wasn't any, so I applied the rest of the glue to the shut shower door. All that was left was to wait for her to finish and the adhesive to dry.

The ice was starting to melt and as I looked at my watch. _Kyla is the slowest per-_ my thoughts quickly halted as I heard the squeaks of the shower facets turning off. _Go time!_

Scrambling to stand up, I hauled one of the freezing buckets up to the top of her shower stall and…damn it I couldn't lift it all the way. Kyla was still humming some Taylor Swift song, and I was sure she was just about to open the door. _Hurry_, I told my body.

Jumping up I maneuvered it over the top and tilted it just right and all the ice and cold water came crashing down on her. She started shrieking, cussing, and slamming herself into walls. I was laughing my ass off but somehow I managed to get the next bucket up and over and more of the same happened.

Literally rolling on the floor, I saw her try to open the shower door and she pulled it hard expecting it to give way. But that's not what happened, Kyla yanked too hard and went flying backwards and fell on the floor of the shower, which was still covered in ice. Screaming and the top of her lungs she was going to kill me, my determined sister clawed her way back up off the freezing floor and started pounding on the warped glass. Time for me to skedaddle before Mama G came in and I was sentenced to chores or whatever Grace found acceptable for punishment.

I ran into my room as Daniel and Jacklin were coming out of theirs to see what was going on. Tossing off my clothes I hurried into the shower and proceeded to scrub down. While I was in there I brushed my teeth to quicken my morning routine along. I used the orgasmic Herbal Essence shampoo but didn't have time to have as much fun as that commercial lady so I had to fake it. Actually, I've never had any pleasure with that shampoo.

Tasting mint and smelling like the rose scented conditioner, I stepped out and quickly toweled dry, grabbed a brush and began straitening out my tangled wet hair. I walked naked into my bedroom took three steps and turned right into my walk-in-closet. Grabbing some navy blue cotton underwear and a bra to match I tugged them on and browsed my wardrobe. I saw a pair of my favorite light blue stone washed jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a thick puffy hunter green vest. Perfect.

As I pulled up the pants zipper, I glanced at the full body mirror. If there is one thing I love about myself it's…well myself. I looked hot. And even though it was still freezing outside I hoped I would stay in class most of the time and not have to worry about the cold. Ok, so there is one good thing about the school, it's well insulated.

I tugged on my green Puma socks, my old converse and stuck some Gucci sunglasses in my almost dry hair to complete the picture. I grabbed Jack the backpack and threw whatever school crap I took out back in. Strapping it on my back I poked my head slightly out the door and looked up and down the hallway.

The coast was clear so I trotted to Jackie's bedroom and knocked. Faintly I could hear Kyla screaming something about pain, torture, and slow death. A random thought flew into my head what if she was talking about childbirth? Eww…I didn't want to know.

The door swung open and I was yanked inside. Jackie is and always will be a morning person, so I expected her to already be dressed. She was and so was Danny, who was sitting on a red beanbag watching me, Jacklin glanced out to check the hallway too. I waited and Danny shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing some video game. Jackie finally closed the door and just starred at me with her arms crossed. I knew I was going to get bitched out.

"What the fuck," Jackie asked, "have you done to your sister? We went in there to see what was happening and bloody hell if we didn't get told to piss off. Well, what did you do?"

I sighed; Jackie has this thing about being disrespectful to Kyla. Namely Jacklin could do whatever she wanted but if anyone did or said anything to Kyla they would be told off and/or punched. "I kinda had an idea this morning about gluing her shower door shut and poring ice on her," I could see Jackie facial expression changing from curious to amused to pissed. "But I only did it because I had to get her back for being such an ass yesterday."

"What did she do," Jackie asked with her arms still crossed and directed a glare at me.

Mumbling, "I don't want to talk about it." I didn't want tell them about being interrupted during a sexual fantasy. There are just some things you don't tell friends or cousins. Besides I didn't want Jackie to know anything about Spencer yet. She would just turn it into some petty competition and it would suck if Jackie own.

"What?" Jackie questioned me.

Here comes Danny to the rescue. "Leave her the fuck alone. She said she doesn't want to talk about it, so shut your gob and leave her be." Aww…Danny, my bisexual super hero.

Jackie uncrossed her arms and glanced back and forth between us looking for any weakness. But we were used to her and held our gaze steady until she backed down. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, just don't mess with her anymore. Remember who called us to come here, so don't give her any more shit."

I nodded, "Fair enough." But I had a reason for knocking on Jacklin's door. "Actually what I wanted to talk to you was about, uh…hitching a ride with Aiden."

Now that got both of their attention, Danny even turned off his game. Jackie re-crossed her arms, looked at her brother then back at me and asked, "Who is she?"

"Wh…" I uttered flabbergasted. How did they know?

Danny stood up and laughed, "Tell us any other reason you would haul your skinny arse out of bed," He glanced at his watch and proceed to fuck up my day, "two hours earlier than you need too, piss Kyla off so much she wouldn't ride with you, come into Jacklin's room and beg us to ride with someone else even though you knew she was going to be pissed at you for messing with Kyla and then drive alone to a school that you loathe. There has to be a woman involved."

Damnit, see now you know why I didn't want them here. They know everything about me. Fuck…but this doesn't mean I have to tell them anything.

"How do you know it's a girl?" I smarted back at them.

They started laughing; I mean the gut wrenching kind of laugh. Ok so maybe that was a stupid question.

"So are you going to ride with Aid or not?" I was getting pissed, how long can one person laugh. And besides it wasn't that funny.

Jackie finally sobered up and giggled a yes and Danny nodded. I told them tell Mama G I was going to go and that I would text Aiden to come and pick all of them up.

They got up of the floor wiped the tears from their eyes and said they would see me off. Danny became the look out as we opened the door. When he waved at us to go we snuck down the hall and passed Kyla's room. I could hear her still ranting about what she was going to do to me and how I was demon possessed. I sighed, and thought, _such a drama queen._ As we walked down the stair case I could sense something was different and right when I hit the bottom I knew what it was.

_Mommy _was home.

And standing there in front of the kitchen door with a shocked look on her-rearranged with plastic surgery-face, was the queen bitch in all her drunken, sluttish, and ugly glory. Oh my bad, let me amend that, hung-over glory. Haha I was going to have some fun. Especially since she looked like she had been out all night with one of her playthings and had just gotten home.

"Hey Mother," I yelled. "Look who came all the way across the 'big lake' just to see us." I smiled and spoke as if I was Paris Hilton or some other dumbass who pronounces every word to someone who doesn't speak their language. "This is your niece and nephew. Remember them," I asked as I nodded for her.

She cringed at every syllable and held her hands to her ears to stop the pounding but I know from experience it doesn't help. "Stop…yes I know who they are Ashley. What I don't know is why they're here," Mother spoke softly hoping I would take the hint. But I didn't.

Jackie caught on to what I was doing right away and raised her voice to a higher level, "'Ello Auntie, we came to see how you were getting along after the tragedy. Ash told us we were welcomed to stay here," yeah by slamming the door in their face, "instead of staying in some horrid hotel room."

Mother looked like she was having a seizure or a very bad tick with the way she kept jerking every time Jacklin said something. "Really dears could you be a little bit quieter, I don't think the neighbors like to hear our every word that comes out of your mouths. Does your mother know where you are?" She asked.

Jacklin started, "I suppose she does, we left a note with a maid but Mummy was off at the summer manor to relax from all the hardships of being a politician's wife." And Daniel finished, "Besides she wouldn't care or even want to know, it would cause her too much stress. And we wouldn't ever want Mummy to be stressed."

I forgot how fabulously they played the role of snobbish, British, rich kids whenever life called for it. And it wasn't too hard to tell that every word they said was dripping with sarcasm. If anything they hated their mother's tendency to not care about anything they did or said. And they caused their mummy undue stress anytime they could, because to them it meant she loved them for being her children and not just because the Wealing family could have heirs.

I couldn't do anything about family problems right now, I needed to leave. Yesterday as Spencer was babbling on about the drama kids and how they wouldn't help her she mentioned that she had to go to the school earlier then usual and set things up alone. The wonderful word here being _alone_, as in with out Madison. But I wouldn't have much time to be with her if some people didn't hurry it up and get out of my way.

"Right. Well I want to have a chat with her about all of this." Mother was still whispering to the twins as I was sneaking pass her into the kitchen. "Hold it Ashley; I wanted to talk to you about your therapist appointment." I waited, _God I don't want to go_, I thought. "You're not going, that man is an asshole and thinking he knows everything." Maybe I should talk to God more often.

"Ok, right then I'm off." I told them as mother went up to her bedroom on the bottom floor. I tugged hard on one of Jack's straps, grabbed my cell, went into the pantry, grabbed some breakfast bars and pushed the garage door button. As I waited I could hear Kyla and the twins. They sounded like they were trying to stall her and failing miserably. Flinging open the door I snatched my keys off the counter and jumped in the car. I barley made it under the opening door as Kyla came screaming though the kitchen. When she saw I was leaving she ran outside in her dark pink robe with no shoes, waving and yelling and Jacklin was right behind her telling her to get back into the house. God this would be an awesome story for the neighbors to tell each other.

I backed out, went around the circle drive and waved goodbye at them. I went two blocks, stopped at a stop sign and text Aiden telling him to pick up the twins and Kyla. He didn't text me back so I drove four more blocks stopped at a red light and called him. He answered blearily and said he would take them. I told him thanks and I would see him at school.

*********

I pulled up in front of the school and sipped the café vanilla frappuccino I had stopped at Starbucks to get; it was so weird not seeing any cars or people. Getting out of Jess, I took all of my things out of the car and looked at the time on my phone. I had an hour and a half to kill with Spencer. I think that was enough time to get Spencer to join the Ashley team or at least join my cheerleading squad.

Strolling up to the theater I looked around just to make sure I was alone and went inside. I need my own theme song like James Bond or something like that. The lights were on so that was a good sign; I just hoped it was Spencer here and not the dreaded Mr. Plum. _Please God let it be her and only her_, I pleaded. Just as I was walking down the aisle Blondie walked on the stage from behind the red stage curtain.

Watching her I stopped and sat down in one of the seats. I didn't get to watch Spencer yesterday and I wanted to learn her movements and mannerisms. She was so beautiful just going around doing whatever she had to on the stage. She would move her fingers and make each one touch her thumb over and over again when she was thinking hard about something. And would mumble to herself when something didn't work right. All of this I learned about her within ten minutes of watching her fiddle with things when she thought no one was watching.

I got up and made my way down to the stage and jumped up on it all the while Spencer had her back to me. I sneaked up behind her and tugged on one of her blond locks. She gasped, twirled around and slapped me. Really, really hard. There goes my dreams of surprising her, making her fall for me, dumping Madison, going to the same college, moving in together, having a fight about our fish or our dog named Max, having amazing make up sex, getting back together, getting married in Greece, her having our two children (because god knows I'm not), I become a big rock star, we fight over me being gone all the time, I move out to let things cool off, we separate for six months, but we love each other and have to think about the kids, so we get back together again, have even better make up sex, we move two or three times, once our kids are grown I slow down on the tours, we move to an island we bought, and spend the rest of our lives there in peace and in love. But no, she fucking slapped me. Poof there goes that dream.

"Oh my god, Ashley what the hell were you doing?! I have liked a third degree black belt and I'm trained to just attack whenever I feel I'm threatened." Spencer keeps grabbing my hand trying to look at where I'm holding my face. "I am so so sorry, I just reacted, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Let me see," She order and I felt like a little kid whose mom wanted to see their booboo. I let go and let her see the damage she caused to my face. "Awe…it's not so bad. You're not bleeding and I don't think I hit you hard enough to make a bruise or cause any swelling." Swelling! She could make my face swell. God, I just wanted to cry right then. My beautiful face…ruined.

"Come on suck it up," Was she serious? Suck up what, my face. Yeah she liquefied it with her fist. "Suck it up."

I had to be strong, there was a super hot chick watching me act like a big baby. I nodded and looked at the one who caused all this pain. She still looked innocent, sweet, and her beautiful face was clouded with concern but now I knew better. And then I looked at her fist of pain, damning them to hell. I took a deep breath and said I was going to go to the bathroom to see the mutilation. I could tell she was trying to hold back from laughing. Walking into the bathroom I just looked at the mirror and assessed the damage.

Ok it wasn't as horrible as I first thought, and she was right I still had my eye and it didn't look to be bleeding. Spencer came over and reached into the medicine cabinet. I watched her stretch and wanted to touch her golden, toned stomach. And there goes my libido, and I knew as long as it was working not all was lost. I thought, _please God let there be aerobics in Gym today._ _Then God saw that it was good_. I willed the shirt up higher but alas it didn't happen.

She pulled off the shelf some kind of medicine that didn't look to appealing. Spencer saw me warily eyeing the stuff and sighed, "This is Idex, and it's a magic medicine. It's to make sure you don't have any bruising or swelling and it will make all your dreams come true." Hell yeah, that no shirt idea is so happening. I closed my eyes as she got some on her fingers and started rubbing it on my face, "I'm just joking." Damnit why do I always fall for that shit. "So do you want to tell me why you snuck in here to scare the hell out of me?"

I frowned and opened my eyes. She was three inches from my face as I stared into her deep blue eyes and whispered, "I wanted to help you." She held my gaze with her right hand stroking my face, sighed closed her eyes, straighten back up and turned around. It was the most intimate and frustrating moment of my life.

Now I don't believe in karma, or the powers that be, hell I barley believe in God. But at looking Spencer right then I believed with all my heart that she was the one, she was my all, my soul mate if you will. All the girls I've slept with or dated piled together would never give me an ounce of the flood of emotion Spencer made me feel. I felt right then I had to be the best for her and support her though anything and everything. Looking into her eyes I knew my future was to be with her, this wasn't a dream or fantasy. All the joking and any thoughts that this was a game stopped, Spencer was mine and I was hers. Simple and yet not.

It was so maddening, I would have kissed her right then but the thought that she was taken kept squashing my libido with a steam roller. Spencer seemed like the kind of girl who was extremely faithful and would remain Madison's until she did something that was irremediable and caused her such severe heartbreak that then and only then would she leave her. And when Madison does that she's dead because I going kill her. I completely ruled out Madison leaving someone as pure and loving as Spencer. I would have to show Spencer that her girlfriend didn't deserve her love and that I did. A plan, that's what I needed. And I needed to have a clear head when I was around Spencer. It was going to be even harder trying to control myself.

As I was thinking all of this Spencer turned back around and cleared her throat but didn't look me in the eye. I knew she felt it too. "So, you're here to help me? With the set?" She put back the 'magic medicine' but this time I closed my eyes as she reached, so I wasn't tempted.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I nodded. She washed her hands, dried them and slapped them on her jeans. "Well, lets get to work." And she walked out. Ugh, this was going to be awkward. I guess she wanted to go though the whole 'that didn't just happen' routine.

I stood, walked out and waited for her orders with my arms crossed.

She started moving her fingers one by one to her thumb, I smiled _so cute_. She turned back around and smiled questionably, "What are you smiling about?"

How could I lie and say nothing so I went with the truth, "Your fingers, the way you move them is," my smile widened, "adorable."

She laughed and I could feel the tension ease, "You think so, it drives everyone in my family wild. They hate it. Especially Madison-" Great back to being uncomfortable, but we had wasted enough time and I wanted to get started. Working with Spencer without anyone around would allow me time to get to know her but this wasn't how I wanted to begin the day with her.

"So…what are we doing?" I asked, walking over to the staple gun and picked it up. Aww man, that whole thing about lesbians being awesome with power tools is a crock-of-shit. I can barley work a hammer, and I think that's as simple as you can get. And the one time I tried to drill I caught my shirt up in it and almost strangled myself. Please tell me we are just painting or something easy like yesterday.

Blondie took a deep breath and started showing me what to do, "It's going to be a little harder then yesterday, but we are going to staple this cover to…"

********

Well, let's just say that…never mind, the truth is I was never meant to have anything to do with construction at least the using saws and hammers kind. I think I stabled my hand eleven times. But I gritted my teeth and just thought _women are tough, we can take pain. We are stro- Fuck I just did it again._

"Oh…ouch. Let me see," Spencer snatched my hand for inspection before I could hold it out of her reach. "Poor baby you just keep getting hurt. Maybe you should sit this one out and let me do the rest besides you already have most of this section done."

Aww…man does this mean Spencer is the butch in our complex relationship. I was supposed to be the tough one. Not like super butch, just tomboyish. You know the bad girl, look with the jacket and awesome hair. Yeah that's supposed to be me, the player chick with charm and a hot body, but with a deep sensitive heart that needs to be nurtured and loved. The only difference was the hair. That frustrates me to no end, I can never get my hair to look good styled like that, and so I just kept it long…what was I thinking about.

This wasn't going right at all, my mind is everywhere. I've never fallen like this before. It was a little scary; I don't know how to act. Every other relationship I've had, the girl fell for me. I didn't have to do anything, just ignore them and they loved me even more. But who said anything about love? No I wasn't in love with Blondie just in lust. Deep, deep, deep in lust…with her ass.

Right in front on me she bent over from the waist to pickup something off the floor which of course put great emphasis on her booty. Mind you, it wasn't a big bodacious buttocks just two firm handfuls of ass. I could picture grinding against her while we are dancing or on a bed, couch, floor, against the wall, on the kitchen table, shower...yes wet is good. _Damnit_, I thought mentally shaking my brain, _you have a dirty mind Ash_. _Remember the clear head talk and how can you have that if your head is focused on her ass._

Tossing her hair up, Blondie raised back up turned around and started talking. When I finally focused in the only words I heard come out of those succulent lips was, "…that's what they told me. Where are you going?"

"Um… to Trigonometry, I think," I kind of ended the sentence with a hint of question in my voice. Was she talking about our classes?

"Not classes, college. Wait…you're taking Trig? Wow you don't seem the…smart type." she widened her eyes and looked a little shocked. She realized what she said and became flustered trying to make up for it, "That's not what I meant. You just don't look smart…not that you look dumb. Uh…you look hot," she stated bobbing her head. "You always look hot…maybe I should stop talking now."

This girl was great for my self-esteem. "Aww you're stopping? Just when I was going to make you an honor member of the Ashley fan club," I sound disappointed, and hoped joking around will ease her discomfort.

Spence giggled, and looks at her watch. "Hey we have a while before school starts do you want to stop working?"

"Yeah, even though I wasn't really doing anything."

"Well at least you're here and I have someone to talk to," She smiled. "Thank you for wakening up so early and coming to help me. You're very sweet, helping someone you don't even know."

That last sentence made me think. I've only known Spencer for nineteen hours, forty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds. It hasn't even been a whole day, how could I feel this strongly for her. Yeah she was gorgeous but I've had girls hotter than her and haven't felt anything like I do for Spencer. I don't even know anything about her, we could be totally incompatible. She might like to dance to disco music while wearing some of Elton John's clothes with a lime green wig in her spare time. God she might be a psycho cat person and have tons and tons of cat things in her room. I knew a girl like that; she scared the shit out of me.

"Ok, let's get to know each other. You ask question and I'll ask one. It hast to be the truth. Deal?" I trusted out my hand, and we shook hands.

She bit her lower lip and started doing her counting finger thing. "Humm…ok tell me the most embarrassing thing you've ever done," she ordered. We walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down.

I started laughing as the memory filled my mind. "Ok I was sixteen and had a fake I.D. to get into these clubs. We were celebrating my cousin's birthday and were at this really popular club. One of my friends thought it would be funny if they put something in my drink. I was already wasted and they were too stupid to understand that drugs and alcohol don't mix. But I was lucky and didn't pass into a coma or something. Anyway I think it was ecstasy, after a little while I decided it would be amazing to be up on the bar and start striping. So that's what I did. Some asshole thought it would be great to call the police. They came, tried to arrest me but I ran around the club jumping on and over chairs and tables trying to get away from them. My douche bag friends got all the action on their cell phones. Finally they caught me, made me put my clothes back on and hauled me in. My dad was called to come bail me out. Ugh it was humiliating. Thankfully my dad had some friends in high places and it didn't go on my record."

"Oh my god," Spencer's eyes looked huge. Then she busted out laughing, "That's so funny."

"Yeah, what's even funnier it wasn't a straight bar or a lesbian bar. I would have felt better if it was a lesbian club. It was a gay bar. I was like one of the four girls there. My cousin is bi and we wanted to have a gay party for him. His twin was one of them who got the whole thing on her phone, bitch."

"You mean they still have it? I'd like to see it…ju-just for proof of course," Blondie stuttered as I grinned.

"Knock yourself out, it's not like Jackie didn't put it on youtube," I said bitterly. "It's funny now but at the time I was really pissed and didn't talk or call any of them for two or three months. Even my dad laughed his ass off." My mind became filled with thoughts of him.

"Hey Ash it's your turn now," Spence whispered like she was trying not to scare me and shifted her body closer to me.

I cleared my throat and got my mind back on the subject at hand, "Tell me something about you know one else knows, it has to be somewhat important. Not, I like orange juice in my cereal. Something significant. And no I don't like orange in my cereal." Spencer quickly snapped her mouth shut.

She hummed with a contemplating expression for what felt like ten minutes, but was really two or three. I didn't think she could stay quite for that long. Finally she voiced a feeling I wasn't expecting, "I hate my girlfriend." I was shocked. "She cheats on me, I know of at least four times, but I'm sure there have been more. The worst part is they aren't girls, they're guys. I don't even think she is gay." As she told me this we moved closer together, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on mine.

"When I came out to my family, my dad and my brother Clay were the most accepting about it. Dad said 'at least I don't have to worry about birth control' and hugged me. Then he told me this didn't change anything for him and that he was proud of me for being so brave. Clay told me I always needed protection be it a girl or guy and gave me a lesson in safe sex. Ugh, not something I ever want repeated again. Glen told me I was weird and not to take any of his girlfriends." We both chuckled and I thought _I bet she could_. "But mom was the worst. She threw the biggest fit. She told me homosexuals go to hell because they were sick and god hated them. Mom even wanted to send me to some de-gaying camp for gays and lesbians. You know the kind that kids kill themselves after going to. Thankfully the family stepped in and dad told her no one was going anywhere and she needed to respect and love me for me." I was glad she had that support and her dad sounded just as awesome as mine.

We had gotten even closer and now she was between my legs with her head half on my shoulder and half on my chest, tilted towards the right side my neck. I felt every breath she exhaled as I enveloped her with both my arms. Turning my head I wanted to breathe in her scent and remember it forever. She was fidgeting with the frayed edge on the collar of my t-shirt; I had taken my vest off whenever we had started working. I could tell she had something more to say so I whispered she same way she did to me, "It's ok sweetheart, you can tell me." Did I, Ashley Davies who was voted most insensitive person of the year, say sweetheart. _Hurry, there is still time to scrap it off your tongue,_ my inner voice panicked. _Actually I kinda liked it_, I mused.

I could feel her take a deep breath and in a little girl's pained voice said, "I think my mom bribes her to date me."

I was livid and as soon as I could I was going to go fucking beat the shit out of Madison. And to Spencer's mother, I didn't know yet but she was definitely on my hit list. How could you do something so malicious to your daughter that just loved girls? It's not like it's the end of the world and they are still the same person. I don't get why parents get so worked up about it. Sure my mother doesn't approve of me being a lesbian and tries to downgrade gays and lesbians every time she can. But I don't care, I have Mama G and in my mind she is my real mom. And I know Grace loves me and would never ever do something like that.

Spencer wasn't finished so I tried to calm myself down and listen to her, "Whenever I brought home my first girlfriend my mom criticized everything she did or said and I got fed up. So I started sneaking around and didn't tell anyone but I felt guilty and like I was hiding. I went to mom and told her to pick who she wanted me to date otherwise I was just going to date whoever I wanted and not listen to anything she said. She agreed and four days later Madison had dinner with us. And that's it." Spence shrugged her shoulders and press her face closer into my neck. "We've been together six months. Six. Fucking. Months," As she pronounce each word her grip on my body became tighter and tighter. Now normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but she was sort of strangling me. I grabbed her hands and pried them off while she apologized, "I'm sorry it's just…god we've never even…Ugh!" Blondie got into her knees and scooted further away from me, "We've kissed…a lot. I should be like the worlds best kisser for how much practice I've had. Serious I've been to second base like five times. Five! That's it! She has probably fucked more guys than that."

For the record I didn't want to know anything about Madison and Spencer's intimacy problems. Actually I don't want to know anything sexual concerning Madison. Just thinking about it was eww…

After her release she fell back into my arms crying. The irony of this situation wasn't lost on me, and I wish that last sentence was happening without clothes on and without the tears. But I guess this was the first time she expressed this anger and sadness to anyone. And I was glad I was the one she chose to trust with this. Still did she have to cry?

I have to tell you right now, when girls cry I become…how should I put this…an idiot. I would jump in front of a car to make them stop. Hell, I've even kept dating some girls because I knew they were going to cry. I would make a complete fool out of myself to make them laugh or smile. What else? I've ran head first into lockers, glass, and the occasional door. Once I broke my wrist…don't ask.

Anyway, Spencer was sobbing on my shoulder, muttering something I couldn't hear. _What do I do_? was the repetitive thought going on in my brain. She likes food right? Maybe I should get her some. I started humming, rubbing her back and hair. Wait, that's it I'll sing to her…this was probably one of my brightest idea. But what song? _Hey a little help?_ I thought. _You where the one who wanted to call her sweetheart and now you want my help,_ my inner voice smarted back.

Ok, I could do this but what song? Song titles scrolled through my mind and finally one stood out. And I started singing softly:

Dark, you can't come soon enough for me

Saved, from one more day of misery

Everything I love

Get back for me now

Everyone I love

I need you now

Don't forget a million miles for me

Safe and another day passed by me

Everything I love

Get back for me now

Everyone I love

I need you now

So I conned,

I lied I lied to me too

(so what?)

So I conned,

I lied I lied to me too

(so what?)

Hold out for the ones you know will love you

Hide out from the ones you know will love you

You, you too

Hike to the edge and barely there

Slow

To make my move, I'm almost there

Everything I say I say to me first

Everything I do I do to me first

So what, I lied I lied to me too

(so what?)

So what, I lied I lied to me too

Hold out for the ones you know will love you

Hide out from the ones you know will love you

You, you too

Dark you can't come soon enough for me.

I finished still stroking her hair. I had been focusing on the music and didn't notice her falling asleep. _Hey it worked,_ I thought. What time was it?

I shifted sleeping beautiful over and dug out my watch from my pocket. "Shit," I muttered as I looked at the display, we were already late for our first class. The walls must be sound proof, we didn't hear any bell or ringing.

I looked down again at Spencer, she really was heartbreakingly beautiful. I brushed back some stray golden hair from her face. Knowing I needed to wake her up, didn't mean I wanted to. How could anyone hurt this angel? I paused angel, it sounded like an echo from the past. Whatever I couldn't deal with memories right now, I needed to get out of here so I could smash Madison's face in. I was serious about that, and I needed to do it while I was still pissed. Whoop! Adrenalin is bitch'n.

Nudging Blondie didn't work, so I softly whispered in her ear, "Hey, gorgeous wakey wakey eggs and bakey." It was something dad used to say to get us up if he was home. He always had funny little quirks.

Spencer had slid down when I sifted back and forth to wake her. She stretched and yawned loudly. And of coarse the stretching made me focus on two of her body's stimulating attributes. Spence squinted and finally open them wide and noticed me admiring her breasts and the way her stretch showed off her toned, sun kissed skin and belly button.

"Caught you, Ashley," Spencer seductively said as she squirmed around to get more comfortable on me.

I felt my face heating up, I couldn't remember the last time I bushed. Oh yeah I could, Mama G dragged one of my conquests out of the room right as we were fucking. God talk about embarrassed. And I was now again, even if I got caught I didn't think she would comment.

"Yeah…well…when you flaunt it around like that," I grinned seeing her expression turn sour. "It just draws the eyes to your fucking sexy body," I taunted while stroking the exposed tense skin and running my eyes to her face, then down to her contracting stomach and back up.

"You're bad," Spencer said huskily.

"You don't know how bad," I smirked thinking I one upped her.

"Why don't you show me?" she stared deep into me, into my soul, and her eyes reflected back my desire.

"Why don't I show you?" I could hardly breath that out.

Fuck I was going to ravish her right there on the stage floor. I wanted to make her scream my name as I plunged and sucked and fucked her into oblivion. I pulled her shirt up more, reveling even more of her soft and luscious skin. Fuck everything that kept us apart: my warped sense of honor, her girlfriend, her mother, this school, rules, obligations, society, people in general, and the unforeseen occurrences. I wanted to personally eliminate all obstacles. God if this beast, this sex crazed animal, is what she could turn me into with only a few minutes and a look. What else could she do?

"Ashley." Spencer drew out as if it was a warning.

Shaking my head I tried to force myself out of this sexual haze she lead me into. She was right I wasn't strong enough to over come all of those things right now. And with dad dying two months ago, I still had issues and things to solve before I got caught up in a serious relationship. Which would be what this would evolve into, I couldn't have her just once. She was addictive and I was already an addict for her.

She was already off me, I missed her closeness and warmth. Spence was already putting her jacket and that same scarf back on. "We have to set rules," she muttered as she stuffed some paper into her bag. This whole time she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I sighed and groaned as I got up, I threw on my vest and tossed Jack over my back. Maybe she was right, rules would be good. I wanted to get to know her before I fucked her and to do this I needed something to prevent me. Hopefully self made up rules would do the trick.

"Well we are fifteen minutes late for our first period class. Ummm...could we discuss this over coffee or something?" I asked hoping to get a non-date, which I would think of as a date anyway.

"Whatever I'm making A's in all my classes anyway, no worries. Sure I'll give you my cell phone number and you drive come by and pick me up?'' Spencer seemed happy with this arrangement but I think she knew what I was thinking. But I didn't care I got the girls number, score. "And by thing way…your going to tell me the most significant thing in your life that no one knows about too. If I had to spill my secret then so are you."

I grinned weakly back as we walked out of the theater together. "Well this is where we part ways right?"

"Only for a short time, Ashley" Spencer stood very close to me and twirled my hair with her index finger. I wanted to turn my head and nibble it but I restrained myself. She surprised me and wrapped me in a hug for a minute.

It was the best hug of my entire life. If our relationship doesn't exceed past this I won't be too upset. Ok, I totally retract that statement, it's total bullshit. She sighed and seemed extremely reluctant to release me. But as she did she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. And turned abruptly and walked away from me.

I can still feel my lips tingle.

*******

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry ladies and gents. for not posting this sooner. One of the pillars in my life has fallen. A man I considered to be my grandfather died during this last month and I haven't been feeling up to doing anything but mourn. Nothing this past month has gone right anyway, so I'm actually surprised I got this out as soon as I did. To make it up to you for being late I posted 2000 more words then I was going to originally.

The song I used is not mine of course, it's Tegan and Sara's _Dark Come Soon_. If you don't know them please look them up. I swear I would date them in an instant. Oh and their music is wonderful.

-Cheers


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing, well at least not Ashley and Spencer. You see there is this guy named Tom Lynch, yeah he 'owns' them or something. Personally I think it's a little weird to own people, but apparently if long as you get this patent thing it's ok…

**Sorry for taking forever to get this out but you should know I finished this right before I had to spend a week in Corpus Christi. So you would've had to wait another week but lucky for you I'm awesome and got this out.**

**I put some Greek in here, but I have to say I don't know if they are the right words. I have this book that has a lot of Greek words and their meaning. So if it's not right tell me and I'll try and change it. But it would really help if you told me the words I should be using.**

**Umm…I wanted to thank everyone for their condolences and their caring words. Actually I want to highlight one reviewer in particular I hope it's alright with you that I do this_ me4son._ I really wanted to thank you for your comment. I am so so sorry for your loss. I lost my uncle but you…I don't think I could go though that. I should be the one offering up a listening ear and I am. Again thank you for your offer; I just might take you up on it.**

Mikros-Small

Helios-Sun

Litanos-Pleading

Alkyon-A mythological bird that calmed the waves and wind during the winter solstice

Melos-Song

Holos-Whole

Elegos-Lament (express grief and sorrow)

**I'm hoping to use more Greek and French in my story. Oh and maybe some Australian slang.**

**Chapter** **Five**

She left me standing there with my mouth slightly hanging open like an idiot.

I brought my fingers up to my lips. Ok kissing was going to have to go in this rule book we were going to make up. The rule being…she had to do it all the time.

Smiling I walked to my class and thought about the last three and a half hours. Kyla was definitely going to get me back for the little stunt I pulled this morning, but spending time alone with Blondie was worth it…even if I do need stitches for my hand. I also thought about how sexy she looked sitting on my lap and how wonderful it felt to hold her. She was such a contrast to what I expected my future girlfriend to be. I usually went for the bad girl/rock star type, like me. But Spencer was…sweet, nice and definitely did not give off a bad girl persona.

Then what she said before we parted filled my mind.

The smile slowly faded from my face. Ugh, how could I honestly tell her what she wanted to know? Yes, she told me the truth about her relationship with that cheating whore but this was totally different. Maybe it would be better to make something up. But I didn't want to lie to her. Why did I want to play this stupid game in the first place?

I opened the door to my class and saw a man about fifty writing _Trigonometric Function Relationships_ on the white dry erase board. As I sat down in an empty seat near the front I felt the students watching me. The teacher was blabbering on as he turned around and gazed at the class. When his eyes landed on me and he stopped speaking suddenly.

"Ah, and who do we have hear?" Who was he talking to, the whole class. Fucking moron, ask me if you want to know who I am.

I looked back behind me and said to this nerdy looking girl, "He just asked you a question, Gorgeous." She blushed as I turned back around to listen. _God, we are just undeniably charming_, my little voice thought smugly.

"Let me guess you're Miss Davies," What the hell was with these teachers? "Can you tell me why you're late to my class Miss?"

"First off don't call me Miss, it's Ashley." I waited a bit for that to sink in and went on, "And second we had a family emergency. But don't worry Sir the ambulance arrived just in time, preformed C.P.R., and got my mother to the hospital right away. The doctor told us she was going to live, that it was only a mild heart spasm and not to worry."

That shut him the fuck up and he mumbled something and went back to writing on the board. Ahh…I just love deriving identities from the Quotient and Pythagorean.

*****

Feeling really good after class was over, I stuffed my papers into Jack and started to leave. But I couldn't there was some black boy who was blocking my way. I was on a tight schedule, Madison needed to get her face bashed in but I had to find her first.

"Hey, move." I order at his back.

He turned around and smiled, "That was great what you did back there, Mr. Cole is real nasty to us when we're late. But you got him." Ok… please don't tell me he is going to hit on me. I know I'm gorgeous but I really don't have time right now. "And I was really impressed with your method of finding an identity for tan(q-p/2). Could you show me? Our study group meets on Wednesdays usually but if that's a problem tell me a time. I'm sure they would love to meet you. Oh and I'm Clay by the way." He stuck out his hand.

I took it and shook it. Clay seemed sincere and I couldn't just blow him off. "Actually that would be great. I always need a little help on the graphs. But I really have to go; I'll talk to you later about it." He moved over and let me leave.

Walking to my next class I looked for Madison and as I went by the lunch area outside, the same place Aiden told me to meet him for lunch; I spotted her giggling with some of her cheer-bitchy friends. Oh it's about to be on like Donkey Kong, bitch. As I ambled toward her I caught sight of Danny and Jackie walking across the yard waving at me. I held up one finger that signal to them to give me a minute and dropped my backpack on the ground.

She noticed me and stopped talking to her skanky friends. "You! Abigail right?" I shook my head and kept walking toward her. "Listen I want you to stay away from Spencer. Got that, she's mine and I don't want some freak drooling all over her." Madison looked me up and down as I got closer to her then continued, "If I hear or see anything about you and her again," She got with in an inch of my face and whispered, "I'll make your life a living hell here, got it chica."

Ok first, I have a little problem with fuckers who call me Davies, Miss or any other name but mine. It's easy, Ashley or Ash, not hard at all. Fucking pronounce it out if you're having any difficulties. And second, was she fucking serious? 'Make my life a living hell', what the hell could she do to me? Have some of her posse try and beat me up or smash my car. I swear to God if she did something like that a restraining order or law suit would be slapped on her so fucking fast. I sighed; I was probably the one that was going to get a restraining order.

I didn't say anything; I just balled my hand into a fist, reared back and punched her in the face. I mean I was going to do it anyway because of what she did to Spencer but her attitude pissed me off even more so I hit her about five or ten times. And as she was screaming about her broken nose, I grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanked her head back and calmly said, "Listen you fucking cunt, don't ever talk to me that way again. If I want to see Spencer I will. You don't have any say in her life, so shut your fucking mouth! Or I'll shut it for you." I growled out the last sentence, trying to be as threatening as possible.

Madison was still crying and holding her face when all of a sudden she took a swipe at me. If I hadn't been so hyperaware of her I would have been smacked in the face, but I jumped back just in time. I went to punch her again for trying to hit me but someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away.

Fighting against whoever had me, I tried as hard as I could to get back there and kick some more ass. I kicked my feet in the air, twisted and struggled against the person holding me back. Cussing at them to let me go I screeched, "Let me go you mother fucker. I'll kill you too, after I'm done with her."

A familiar voice whispered in my ear, "I don't think Ma would like you calling me that." Aiden let go of me when he felt me relax. "Sorry I grabbed you like that Ash, you were going freaking psycho on Madison and I had to stop you." I straighten my clothes then turned around and faced him. "What were you thinking Ash? I've never seen you do anything like that before. I thought you were all anti-violent, what the hell happened?"

I didn't want to tell him about anything that Spencer told me, was our first secret so I just shrugged and said, "She pissed me off." I could tell he didn't believe me but just as he was about to say something I felt a huge hand land on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a gigantic man who asked me to come with him. I sighed knowing I was about to reap the unwanted consequences of my actions. But it was worth it to see Madison's busted nose.

I picked up my backpack and as Aiden, Jackie and Danny gave me a very worried look I started following 'Goliath' while massaging my aching hand. Why didn't anyone tell me it hurt to punch someone with your fist? If I would have known that I would have hit her with a chair or something.

We walked up some stairs and went into the same office Kyla and I where got our class schedule yesterday. I sat down on a bench in front of the ancient secretary as he went inside a room. Wringing my hands together I glanced around at all the signs and posters but I wasn't really focusing on them. I just kept thinking, _I only met Spencer yesterday?_ It felt like I had known her for weeks. _Ugh, your mind is all fucked up,_ my little voice said and I agreed then I cover my face with my hands.

And waited.

****

Finally, Madison stepped out of the office with a cold ice pack pressed to her face. She was glaring at me as she sat down on my bench. I glared back.

"Ashley, your turn," the gigantic man voice rumbled and I went inside. He shut the door behind us; in the room was a long table. At the head sat an older man who looked to be about fifty and to his right were three people; Mrs. Beairds my art instructor, Mr. Griffin my English teacher and a very young woman I didn't know. The man behind me sat down next to the woman.

"Please Ashley sit down," the older man, who I guess was Mr. Merkins the principle, said indicating the empty seat to his left. "We want to understand what is going on. You've only been here for one day and already you're causing fights. That's not something we tolerate here at King High. We allowed Madison to tell her story first but I wanted to let you talk to Miss Julie Giles. She is our school's councilor. Miss Giles." And he waved at her to begin.

"Ashley, I've looked over your file," She opened a manila folder on the table and looked through the papers and continued, "and it seems that your father has recently passed." Everyone was watching her speak but when she said this everyone's eyes focused on me. That's when I began hating her. "Causing fights at our school is dealt with a three day suspension or if it is really bad harsher measures are taken. I've taken the liberty of calling your mother but couldn't reach her. Although, I did get a hold of your caretaker. She should be here any moment. But before she gets here I want to talk to you about taking some counseling. Not by me of course but by one of our trained staff."

Miss Giles looked at Mr. Merkins as she said this, he nodded and she continued, "If we could have your mother's signature we feel, it would be beneficial to your mental and emotional state of health." Again she looked at Mr. Merkins and again he agreed. Mrs. Beaird crossed her arms and slightly shook her head while Mr. Griffin nodded enthusiastically. At least I had one person on my side.

I thought this was my time to speak up but as I opened my mouth the door opened. Mama Grace was standing there looking like some little gladiator ready to take down lions, chariots or asshole counselors if that is what it took to rescue me. She walked in the room and marched over to where I was slouching in my seat. The man I still didn't know the name of got up quickly and pulled out Grace's chair for her. Humm…a gentleman in the twenty first century, who would have thought. He waited for her to sit down before seating himself. Grace whispered a thank you and everyone proceeded where we left off.

"Hello, ummm…we were just discussing with Ashley about taking counseling," Miss Giles explained to Grace.

"Really, is this normal? All Ashley did was hit a girl, right?" Grace asked watching for their reasoning behind this. "And it's not like Ashley hasn't been to physiatrists before, believe me her parents were/are firm believers in it. I'm surprised she doesn't have one right now."

"Yes that may be but our counselors specialize and have experience in helping teens with any issues," Mr. Merkins proudly said. "All she has to do is go for an hour and thirty minutes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday until the counselor gives the ok. Oh and have her three days of suspension, this day will count as one. Just go around and pick up your assignments." He nodded at my teachers, "Do you have anything for her?"

Mrs. Beaird asked, "If you could just sketch something you view as beautiful and get it too me by Monday that would be great?" And Mr. Griffin told me to, "Read thirty pages in Gatsby, write a short summery on it and then do a character analyses of one of the characters." Shit that's a lot of stuff; I hope my other teachers are more lenient.

"All we have to have is your mother's signature to approve of this," Miss Giles pulled out a sheet of paper from her pile.

Grace took the paper and looked it over. She turned to me and said, "I think this would be good for you Ashley." What. The. Fuck. Here was my supposedly hero who I thought was going to save me but no, she was going to offer me up to the wolfs. Grace must have seen the shook and outrage on my face because she softly said, "My _mikros helios_," Grace held my face with her hands and smiled sadly, "you used to be my beautiful _alkyon_, now you are getting into fights and it seems you have lost your _melos_. You don't talk to me or Aiden and it worries me." I didn't want to look her in the eyes anymore but she made me watch her. "I am _litanos_ with you to please try this. I want you to return to me," her eyes were filling with tears. I didn't know I had made her suffer this much.

"Ah, Mama I didn't know. You are right I have not felt _holos_ since Papi and it is true I have not _elegos._ I will do whatever you ask," I sighed as I thought about how much pain I had caused her. She was one of the few people who loved me unconditionally so how could I not do what she wanted?

She turned back to our stunned audience and asked, "Do you have a pen?"

Mr. Merkins shook himself and told her she needed to have the authority to sign the paper. She pulled out the documents she always had on me and Kyla to prove she was given as much authority as one of our parents. The only time she used it was to check us in at a hospital or sign us in at school. This would be the first time she ever used it because of one of us getting in trouble. After calls were made to make sure of the papers, Grace signed an hour and a half of my life away every other day.

Mr. Merkins who looked very pleased with himself, shook my hand and said, "Ashley we thank you for your cooperation, hopefully this little experiment will be successful." I strut him walk out of the room and thought, _this is the fucking weirdest school ever_.

***

Mama G told me she would see me at home, but that I needed to get my assignments and go to my first session with my therapist. I don't care what you call them, a shrink is a shrink. The only difference is, they aren't being paid the same.

I already went to my first period so I didn't have to worry about it so it was one down six more to go. I figured I would just go in order of my classes. Second period was almost over so I made my way there first.

Arriving at the door I knocked and waited for the teacher to open it. A plumb woman came to the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, sorry to bother you but umm… I need my assignments for today and the next two days."

"You must be the one who caused the…disturbance this morning, I presume?" At my affirmative nod she smiled and welcomed me into her class. "It's not everyday someone hits the school's Queen B in the face, right class?" Everyone giggled and laughed. "Don't worry Ashley, right?" Again I nodded and stood uncomfortably in front of the whole class. "The A & P students are the least of your worries. Hell, they might even think of you as there hero," She guffaw and slapped me on the back. I almost fell over due to the force of her hit but I managed to straighten back up. God, this woman reminded me of some sort of Viking, like she might have the hammer of Thor somewhere behind her desk.

I gazed around the classroom just out of curiosity and spotted Spencer. I turned my head quickly; I didn't expect to see her so soon. I didn't have and explanation prepared or anything. Hearing the teacher shuffling around turned my attention back to her.

"Well, Ashley, you luckily girl, all you have to do is page 348 numbers one through fifteen out of the book and the chapter vocabulary." She put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I'll have to assign you a lab partner when you get back." she leaned over and whispered, but it sounded like she shouted in my ear, "Don't worry, she'll be pretty." And then she winked, "Get along now girl." She slapped me on the back again to get me going.

Leaving the class I mumbled, "…weird…but I think I liked her." I rubbed my back, heard the bell ring and set off.

But a familiar voice stopped me, "Ashley, wait!" And how could I not, if she said it. I think I would dive off the tallest cliff if she but whispered the encouraging words. _Damn it, she makes me go all Shakespearey, _I thought. I turned toward the origin of those words.

She was jogging toward me as I prepared myself for the destruction of my soul…or face. I groaned mentally, I really hoped none of this would end in violence. It could, I mean she has only known me for a day and her girlfriend for six months. Who do you think she would defend?

She slowed when she reached me and grabbed my face. And to my surprise she kept asking the most bizarre question, "Are you ok?" She was searching my face and body with her hands and eyes trying to find any blood or bruising. Don't get me wrong having Spencer's hands running under my shirt and over my face wasn't something I wanted to stop but she was starting to get panicky and I had to stop her.

Grabbing her hands I looked around for a bathroom and dragged her inside. I ushered two freshmen out of the stalls and waited until they left before locking the door. Whispering, "I'm ok" the whole time helped calmed her down a bit and she sagged against me. I released her hands and she wrapped them around my neck. All the tension and worry from the day faded from my mind as she put her forehead against mine. We stood like that for a while before she regretfully broke our beautiful silence.

Rubbing her sides up and down I listened as her told me her fear, "I thought you were hurt, everyone I spoke to about the fight said something worse every time. That you broke your hand, arm, neck or that you had to be taken to the hospital for a knife wound. No one knew the truth." Spencer clung to me tighter, "I was so worried." I didn't say anything just kissed her forehead and cheeks, letting her feel me and know I was here.

Then she asked the one question I didn't want to answer, "Why?"

What excuse could I use but the truth, "I don't know. Yes, I was pissed about what she did to you and when she told me to stay away from you I was furious but even then, if it would have just been that I still wouldn't have hit her. It's just the pressure and tension in my life needed to come out and Madison's face seemed to be the perfect outlet." I tilted her chin up, gazed into her lovely blue eyes and told her, "I want you to know I'm not violent and I could never hurt you." That's was one of the things that scared me most, that she come to the conclusion that I was a bully or some sort of tyrant and be afraid of me.

She nodded and held my gaze, "I know that Ash. I was never scared of you, only for you."

I pulled away from her; she looked to be in pain for a moment but then seemed to understand me. I had to pull away, these feelings where suffocating me. I couldn't breathe, so I began pacing the restroom hoping to calm down. Finally I spoke, "This isn't right." I turned toward her, to see the reaction, hoping she understood what I meant. "It's only been a day."

Spencer nodded and hugged herself, "Your right, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm so attracted to you." She looked me up and down making me, turning me into that beast again. My breathing got heavier and my hands clutched into fists. But before the tension became too much she turned to the side and looked at the concrete floor. "Your body, your words, everything you do makes me that much more drawn to you. But that's not all; I want to know everything about you. I want to understand your mind, how it works, what you see, what your opinion is. God," She shuttered and clutched herself tighter. I wanted to run and hold her because she seemed to be in so much pain. "When I heard about the fight the first thing I thought about was you, if you where ok. I didn't even ask about Madison, how horrible am I?" I shook my head she wasn't horrible she was beautiful and kind and gentle.

Leaning back against the space in-between the sinks, I watched as she leaned against the stall opposite to me. I crossed my arms to create some defense toward those eyes, "You're not, so don't ever say that again." I looked at her trying to find agreement and when I didn't, I got pissed, "Spencer she's a bitch and you had to known I couldn't hurt her seriously. God, you smacked me in the face this morning and I almost blacked out. It was ok to feel worried about me. Besides Madison is the horrible one, she cheated on you, and told me to stay away from you. Don't feel guilty."

Spencer shook her head disagreeing with me, "You don't know her like I do Ash. Behind her tough persona she's very sweet and cares about me." I couldn't believe she was saying this. "She is my best friend, Ash try and understand, please."

What was she trying to say? "Do you still love her?" I held my breath, ready for the worst.

"Yes, but not like you think," she added quickly. "This morning when I was telling you about my feelings and what had happened, I forgave her for betraying me." What the fuck!? "I love her like a friend and that's it. So after school I'm going to break up with her. I have to if I'm going to explore these…feeling with you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded and I looked at my shoes. "So," I said as I uncrossed my arms and walked over to her, "umm…can we cuddle now?" I glanced up at her eyes and used my best puppy dog expression.

Spencer giggled, "You're so adorable. Come here," and enveloped me with her arms. I snuggled up as close to her as possible, and just breathed in her unique sent. She made me feel like the old me. The Ashley that was happy all the time, who had a loving doting father, and was living life to the fullest. Maybe Spence could get me back to that time.

We hadn't been there long when suddenly someone started banging on the door. Shit, why did something always have to ruin my alone time with Spence? We pulled apart and I unlocked the door to see who would dare interrupt us. I shouldn't have been surprised.

Kyla stood there with her hands on her hips looking pissed, "Surprise, surprise. Who should be the one to stop me from going to the restroom but Ashley? Oh dear God in heaven, why do you test me? And what the hell is your fascination Ashley with me and restrooms?" I just stood there waiting for her to finish lecturing me. I felt Spencer behind me peeking over my shoulder to see who was talking. Kyla was still on a roll, "…I'm so getting you back and when I do you're…Spencer?" What? I was kind of zoned out while she was ranting so it took me a little time to get back into the conversation. "What were you both doing in there? Damn it Ashley; don't tell me you fucked another one of my friends." Shit! "Well, did you?"

"N-no," I stuttered. Ok so I have a bit of a problem with stealing Kyla's friends and sleeping with them. It never lasts long and Kyla always gets upset because they never want to hang out with her afterwards. But is it really my fault I'm so undeniably attractive that these girls just throw themselves at me? No, it's not. This face is a gift and a cruse. But that's my cross in life to bear. "Kyla, if you would have let me explain I would have told you I didn't lock the door. Look," I let it shut and pretended to push against it making it look like it was hard to open. "See, Ky. And is it my fault this…"I grinned suggestively at Spencer, who had the decency to blush "lovely lady, who I don't know at all, happened to be in this very restroom you were trying to get into? Again no, I didn't even know you knew her."

Kyla still looked extremely suspicious but went with it, "Whatever, let's go Spencer you really don't want to be hanging out with someone like Ashley. She might rub off or on you. Either one is bad, trust me." Ky grabbed Spence and started tugging her away.

Spencer mouthed bye and waved with her free hand. I waved back, still a little confused and amused with the whole situation. I wondered how they knew each other and if Kyla really would be mad at me if Spencer became my girlfriend. I hoped not. _Besides,_ I thought, _I knew her first_.

Ugh, I didn't have time to think about all of this. I still needed to go to my assignments, and the tartly bell was about to ring any second. My next class was French, and after that my first session with the counselor started. Oh joy.

**

The class was all the way across school and I took my time getting there. The teacher was another woman but other than that seemed to be the complete opposite of my Viking like science instructor. She was a very petit lady, gentle, and quiet. She gave me a sheet of paper, told me to memorize all the words, and to get ready for an oral test on Thursday. I left thinking I liked her too. Maybe some teachers weren't that bad.

My history teacher said not to worry, that we weren't going over anything important. Whatever that's one thing off my plate. Miss Pain was the same way, she said that if I really wanted to I could do forty jumping jacks and 110 pushups but I told her I wasn't an overachiever so I would have to pass.

The counselor office was close to the gym so it wasn't going to be a long walk to the office. Well, I guess that was the one good thing about this. When I walked into the lobby the secretary asked if she could help me. I told her my last name and right away she smiled and sent me to room six. _Well, that was mighty strange_, I thought. My inner voice decided to pop in, _What do you expect, you're going to give this shitty school some headlines. The reason they want to help you so much is because of your dead daddy. All the world wants to know how baby Ashley is dealing with the loss. Ha-ha, wouldn't they be surprised if they found out the truth instead of those lies Christine has been telling them_. Of course why didn't I realize that?

I opened the door to number six and sat down in one of the soft cushioned chairs. No one was in the office so I decided to see what text Aiden and the others sent me. Four were from Kyla saying I was spawned from the devil sent up to do his bidding, that I was a whore, and she was going to do something horrific to me. I had three from Aiden each one asking what was going on. Six from Danny and Jackie tell me how brilliant the fight was and that it was on youtube right now. They sent two versions of it for me to watch. Where would the world be without my friends?

The door shut and I jumped in my seat. The tall dark hair man, who had surprised me, jumped dropped the papers he was looking over and asked what I was doing here. I told him I had an appointment and knelt down to help him pick up the papers he had dropped. I gathered them up, handed them to him and sat back down in the chair. He walked behind his desk, stuffed the papers in some drawer and sat down.

"Sorry, no one tells me anything around here. Umm…what's your name?" He asked with kind eyes. The only other person I knew with eyes like that was Spencer. This guy couldn't be that bad if he was in any way like Spence.

"Ashley Davies." I said board with all of this. Why couldn't I just go home and serve my suspension like other juvenile delinquents? This is America so what about 'a free country' and all that other crap?

He glanced up from the files he was going through, "Ashley? Wait, aren't you the girl that hit Madison in the face this morning?" He grinned and asked curiously, "How did it feel to hit her?" What!? Was this some sort of new therapist approach to opening up your patients or something?

"Good," I said a bit weirder out. He nodded like he knew what I was talking about.

"Well, Ashley do you want to get started today?" He asked ready to get down to business now.

"No," I said firmly. I didn't want to do this at all. I crossed my arms and waited for a rule or lecture.

He just looked at me for a moment and said something that shocked me, "Ok." This guy was really weird. I thought he was going to try and talk me into this but he continued, "That's fine by me. I have a ton of paper work to do." Then he turned on his computer and started typing. That bastard was going to ignore me so I got up to leave but he asked, "How long were you supposed to stay here?" I told him and he said, "Sorry but I wouldn't feel right letting you go and signing your slip that says you completed the whole session if you left right now."

Then what the hell was I going to do for an hour and a half. _Ok maybe I was a little wrong_ my little voice said defeated. "You think," I muttered. I got up and began walking around the room looking at and fingering things. The guy had a lot of degrees and knickknacks spread around the room. All the photos were on the desk facing him so I didn't go and look at them. I sighed and pulled out my phone, it had only been ten minutes. I could do my homework but I'm a procrastinator so finishing it early would just go against my nature. I sighed again and sat back down.

"You know, you're not a very good therapist," I said hoping to get a reaction.

He kept typing and without looking at me asked, "And why is that?"

"Because…your whole job is to get me to talk," I left the 'Duh' unsaid.

"How do you know that?"

"I've had some experience."

"Really, I doubt you've had that much experience," he scoffed still typing away.

Where did this guy get off, "Seriously, my dad used to say, 'One can never have too many shrinks.' And I've had twelve, five women and seven men. I think that's what you call experience."

He hummed and finally asked, "Why did you say it like that, 'five women and seven men?'"

"Because I got way more experience from the women than the men if you catch my meaning," I said and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. The action was lost on him because he wasn't even looking at me. It was really starting to piss me off.

"Are you talking about sex?"

"Yes, I'm talking about sex," I said exasperated. "Just because they're old doesn't mean you should rule out the thirty to forty-five year old women. They have a lot of experience behind their tongues."

"Well, it doesn't sound at all like you have any experience in psychology; you have it in an entirely different field of study."

"No, I learned a lot about psychology from the men. They were the real bore. But dad wouldn't let me have a woman shrink after he found out about the last one."

"Well, did you get any satisfaction with the men and that was not a perverted question," He said knowing what I was just about to answer.

"No," I giggled. "They just kept asking 'What do you think about that? How does that make you feel? What are your thoughts on this matter?' It was so stupid; they didn't really want to listen to me."

"That sucks," Finally he turned toward me and stopped typing. "I hate it when no one wants to listen to me, but I'm lucky. My family and friends are always there to listen."

"Yeah mine are too it's just I didn't want them to hear," I said thinking about my last try. I didn't want anyone to know. I needed to get off this subject, "So, what's up you never told me your name."

"Sorry, it's Arthur, Arthur Carlin. Everyone has a nickname for me around here; Art, Arty, Big C, AC/DC, god there are so many. So whatever you want to call me is fine."

I laughed and asked, "AC/DC?"

He laughed too, "Yeah one of my kids is really into heavy medal."

"Your kids?" He let's his own kids call him that?

"Sorry, my patients. I keep forgetting the medical term," Maybe I was wrong, _He's actually kinda cool_. My little voice butted in, _It doesn't matter. We can't tell anyone, remember_. _Don't say something stupid. _"So why did you hit Madison? I mean I know she is a total bitch and everyone at the school has it out for her. Well, with the exception of Spencer."

"That's why I did it." Arthur looked at me curiously and I felt compelled to continue, "Madison doesn't deserve her." I looked him in the eye and all I saw was Spence. I felt I could trust him, maybe not as much as Aiden or Spencer but I could tell him, "She cheats on her."

"What!?" He kind of got a little overdramatic about it and shot out of his chair. "I can't believe it, Why?"

"I know that's what I thought when I was told. I mean come on Spencer is like fucking hot. Sorry," he nodded and I continued, "Who in there right mind would cheat on her. But get this…she's into balls and bats."

"Who?" Arthur asked confused.

"Madison, duh. Dicks, man, that's her whole focus. She wishes she had an Oscar Meyer wiener. She's into a different variety of meat…sausages. She tosses off spam javelins, smokes pink cigars, and rings dongs. She-"

"I got it! She likes men," He yelled exasperated. _I didn't know you knew that many words for penis_, my little voice was amazed. _Yeah, well that's what you get for hanging around Aiden and __Danny_, I thought back. "Poor Spencer, how is she going to react?" Arthur was really starting to get worked up, pacing up and down in the room. Wow, he really cares about kids.

"Don't worry; Spence is going to break up with her after school." He stopped and looked at me with a grin on his face. Glad to tell some happy news I continued, "Now you can't tell anyone this but the mom might have something to do with Madison and Spencer dating. You know like she might be bribing Madison."

"I can't believe that, she wouldn't do something that dirty. No, she wouldn't sink that low." I just nodded, he was really stressing out over this. Maybe he knew Spence and felt sorry for her.

"I don't have any proof but why would Madison be with Spencer if she was knobbing guys? See that's weird right?" Arthur nodded and looked lost. Man this was really hitting him hard poor guy. "It's ok though chap, because I'm going to be with Spence."

He sat back down at his desk, "What?"

"I've only been here for a day but…" I shook my head in wonder, "I really like her. She's just so…perfect. Whenever she's around my life feels somewhat normal. Like my dad is still…alive. She brings him back for me." I paused thinking out loud, forgetting that I wasn't alone. "But that's not all I feel. I want to hold and protect her innocent thinking. Let her keep believing in humanity and other people's benevolence." I glanced up to look into his eyes, the ones that reminded me of her. "I'll cherish her, forever."

"That's good, Ashley. Real good," He whispered then cleared his throat and looked at his watch, "Sorry, to tell you this Ash but we're done. Your time is up, you can leave." he took my slip and signed it.

What? Really? The time just flew but I felt better, "Umm…I have to keep coming back until you say I'm fit mentally. So Monday I'll see you, right?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah, of course or you could come by anytime you want. If you just need to talk, I'll be here for you." I picked up my things and he opened the door for me. As I walked out I thought of something.

"How about Mr. Six because your room is six and because it reminds me of the X-Men for some reason?" I shrugged thinking about his nickname.

"What I'm not six, I'm nine. The number just keeps falling," He took the number and swung it around correctly. _Conspiracy, _my little voice whispered in my mind.

"Oh well, I guess I just end up calling you Mr. C, sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect."

*

I sent a text to Aiden telling him to make sure he picked everyone up as I walked out to the parking lot. Sliding into Jess I revved her up and just sat there for a minute. I sighed thinking,_ Where am I going to go? _All my friends were in school, Mama G was home but she would want to talk. I didn't feel up to doing anything like homework. I needed peace and tranquility.

I needed my dad.

**A/N: **So what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing, well at least not Ashley and Spencer. But once (leans in and whispers) I tried to kidnap them. I had everything fucking set up, everything! The helicopter, bungee cords, tear gas, a fucking stun gun, and I even hired three ninjas. And these were like bad ass fucking ninjas, Jackie Chan couldn't even defeat these ninjas. Anyway everything was set, my helicopter was ready to go, the ninjas had packed everything, but Tom Lynch found out and call, like the CIA, FBI and some other secret service bastards to take me down. They busted onto the rooftop shooting and telling us to lay down our weapons. My ninjas attacked but there were just too many and we had to fly away in the helicopter. Right now I'm in hiding and waiting for my day of revenge.

**Sorry about the disclaimer being so long, I just had to write it. Actually it was my plan for kidnapping Regina Spektor. Ugh, I had such a huge celebrity crush on her until…anyway you don't want to hear about that.**

**Let's see…any updates, oh I'm not doing any flashbacks until I actually need them so there won't be one every chapter.**

**Ok so I finally have an idea of where I'm leading this story, it came to me in the shower. Great place for thinking. Anyway there's a bit of a suicide 'issue' in this chapter. I didn't know if I really wanted it in at first but I need to show how hard Ashley is suffering. I want ever want everyone to know that I don't condone suicide. There's better ways to solve your problems. But back to the story; it'll all make sense in the end.**

**Chapter** **6**

Graveyard. Cemetery.

Such hideous names for the place our love ones are buried. They don't bring any comfort when spoken of or thought about. No, the moment our brain filters these words we see Hollywood's version of the graveyard or Steven King's warped vision of what cemeteries are. Zombies, the dead coming back to life, _Pet Cemetery_, or _Dawn of the Dead_, this is what we envision.

But that's not what I saw as I slid out of Jess. It's a beautiful peaceful meadow with huge oak trees spread randomly around the grounds and it just happens to have tombstones.

It had gotten a tad bit nippy so I was forced to put on a coat that was stashed in the back of Jess and grabbed a blanket I always kept in my car, along with Jack the backpack. Feeling a little anxious and looking around, I only spotted a handful of people mulling around some of the graves, so I didn't think I was going to be disturbed.

Walking through the monuments, grazing each granite top with my finger tip I try and find my fathers. I can't remember; it's been two months since I've been here among these engraved marble names, dates, and loving words. So many people were here, some snapping photos of the never before seen Davies daughters while others wept for their longtime friend or just to make a performance for the media.

I thought his grave was around the middle but I still couldn't find it. Finally after thirty minutes of searching I found it toward the back. The grass had already grown over the repacked dirt and it looked so ordinary which was so weird because my dad was anything but ordinary.

I spread the blanket out and leaned against the gravestone. I looked up at the dense overcast sky thinking, _Why did I come here? He can't hear me._ I turned back around and laid down on the blanket facing my father's marker. _But what would it hurt to talk out loud_?

"Hey, dad," I began my soliloquy. "Umm…sorry I haven't been by at all or brought you any flowers. But then again, you never liked that girly shit." I chuckled thinking of the time Kyla and I made him a gay looking pink glittery leather vest for father's day, and then told him it was for his next tour. I was old enough to know he wouldn't like it but I still wanted to see what would happen when we gave it to him. It was totally awesome how he shook it off a bit to let the loose glitter fall, then he put it on and said he had to wear this at his next concert. I thought for sure he'd wipe Kyla's doting expression off her little cherub face but instead he made her beam. And he actually did wear it at his next concert and dedicated he song to Kyla and I. We weren't allowed to go to his concert of course but it was on TV and we watched him strut around on the stage in our vest we made. It was one of the things that brought our family closer together.

"You know dad, I hated Kyla before that," I confessed. "I felt I was in some sort of competition to win your love and she was my rival. Like it was all or nothing, we could never share you. But when you wore that hideous vest I realized I wasn't losing my dad, I was gaining a sister." I shook my head in wonder, "I don't know why I thought that over something so stupid. But when you ended the concert with a song about your two girls it all come together that way. And I'm so happy it turned out like it did, otherwise I wouldn't have Kyla to lean on right now." I felt sick talking about dad's death and I was getting tired of thinking about it too.

I pulled out my song book out of my bag and one of my favorite pens. Mama G was right, I hadn't been writing songs for a while…well since I found out dad was sick. I read over some of the ones I'd first written thinking of how innocent I was. I turned to a blank page and began writing, I'd forgotten how good it made me feel to write things out. I filled out sheets of paper from sad songs to new love songs. But my hand was beginning to hurt so I stopped placing my pen in the book.

I sighed and looked right and left seeing flowers and little mementos resting on some of the tombstones. I sighed again pulled out my ipod, scrolled it through my dad's songs, closed my eyes and listened to his words.

*****

When I woke up it was twilight and my ass was vibrating. I groaned as I stood up and gathered the blanket into a ball. _Who in their right mind likes sleeping on the ground_, I thought, _oh yeah campers_. My back felt as if a herd of those retarded looking wildebeest stampeded over it. I was going to be sore in the morning.

Pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket I read the text message from Kyla telling me to get home. Ugh I forgot it was Friday, when dad was alive we would usually do a family night and Saturday would be when we partied. So I knew with the twins here we were definitely doing something family oriented if Kyla had her way. Hopefully it wouldn't be monopoly. God, I've chunked that stupid fucking game across the room so many times. I always ended up paying property taxes out the ass and I've often wondered who brought the fucking pink fifties. I think it was Kyla, that cheating whore.

I text her back saying I was on my way and staggered to my car. Glancing back I whispered, "Goodbye, Dad." I felt better leaving than when I came here; not as tense and angry._ This was a great idea_, I mused as I got into the car.

Tuning the radio to an eighties station I rocked out for the thirty minute drive. I didn't speed or anything, I just wanted to chill out and have a peaceful ride home. But that's not what happened.

When I was five minutes from the house I saw the flashing blue and red lights in the rearview mirror. I turned the radio down and hear the police officer flip that fucking annoying siren off and on. I slowed down and pulled Jess over. _What the fuck now?_ I was exhausted and wasn't really up for this shit.

The cop got out of the car as I got my license, insurance card, and all that other crap out of the console. They came up to the window and tapped on it. _Fucking dick, don't touch my car_, I steamed as I pressed the button to roll it down. And when they straighten up that's when I noticed two things that I didn't expect. Boobs. I did a glance over of her and she was fucking hot with the whole cop uniform, cuffs, and baton. Plus she was very young looking like maybe twenty-three or twenty-six and that was going to make this so much easier. Greece didn't have that many women police and so I had to suffer my using my female wiles on…men. Ugh, thank you America for allowing this wonderful specimen in your law force.

"Is there a problem," I glanced at her nametag, "Officer Fernandez?"

"Umm…may I see your license and registration ma'am?" I handed over what she asked and waited for her to enter all the data.

"Well, Miss D-," she started when she got back but I cut her off.

"Call me Ashley," I said flirtatiously. "And what's your name?"

"Uh…Well," she glanced back at her car then back at me, "Mi-Ashley, sorry but could you step out of the car?"

Something was up, "Ok…?" I got out and shut the door. We came around to the back of my car and right away I knew why I was stopped. "Shit!" Someone had bashed in the left rear lights on my car. _Madison,_ was the first thing that went though my mind.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you didn't know about this?" Officer Fernandez asked.

I nodded my head thinking of what I was going to do. Fucking kill her myself or hire a hit man were number one and two on my list and…well let's just say that's all I needed. _I wonder if hit men are listed in the phonebook. What do you dial 1-800-Die-Kill? Surely they have a system worked out,_ I debated mentally.

Thinking about how I could get out of a ticket I began brushing my finger along the sleeves of her uniform. Even though I'm not into drama I can still act my ass off. I dabbed my eyes for a second and then turned to the officer hoping to look distraught.

"Oh Officer, who would do such a thing?" I asked clutching her right arm and pinched my face up to look like I was about to cry. She patted me on the back, shh'ed me and lead me over to the driver's side of her car.

"Well, if you have any ideas about who might do this we could go back to the station and fill out a report?" She looked into my eyes hopefully.

No, but hell no. Sorry but I did not want to spend my Friday night stuck in some police station on the other side of the bars. No I rather be in the police station stuck on the in a cell, then to have to put up with working to file out a report of a little bitch that was going to get away with it anyway. I would never be caught dead in a police station with out being hammered.

"Off-…You never told me your first name, officer?" I smiled at her and moved my hands further up her arms.

"Uh…it's R-Rezzy," she stuttered.

"Well, Rezzy I'm sorry but I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone. And besides I have a previous engagement starting right now." I smiled sweetly at her and continued, "But I would appreciate any contact information you have." I moved my hands around her waist and slid up and down her ribs. I moved my face closer to her and just when our noses were going to touch I halted. She must have felt my breath on her lips as I said, "Actually I might enjoy more than that." I tugged on her belt aggressively and pulled out her baton. "I would love to see a demonstration of your equipment. I bet you were taught how to use this," I waited a beat until she nodded. Then I reached around and slip it between her covered legs. As she gasped I continued, "But I know I could teach you even more wondrous things to do with it."

I stepped away and held it up to her face with a mischievous grin. She looked at me stunned and utterly speechless. I decided to take pity on her, so I placed the stick back in the holder on her belt. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to wake her up form the lust haze I had drawn her into.

"Well, are you going to get me that info?" I asked smugly as I thought, _Dammmmmn I'm good._

She practically fell over herself trying to get into the car. After thirty seconds she came out with an 'Aha.' and thrust a card in my face.

"Here," she handed me the card with her name and number on it. "Oh and I'm just going to give you a warning. It wasn't your fault or anything." She wrote something down on a tablet and handed me a carbon copy.

"Thanks," I began walking to my car and opened the door. She followed.

"I put my cell on the back," she informed me. "You can call anytime and I'll always answer."

I thanked her again and slid into the front seat. She continued, "And my e-mail is on there if you can't get a hold of me. Which shouldn't be a problem because my cell is always on." I nodded waited for her to leave.

"Well, ummm…goodbye…ugh, Ashley," I smiled and told her if I needed anything I would call her. I started Jess, eased back out on the street and continued home.

I pulled up into the garage and closed it with the remote. Grabbing Jack and putting my cell back in my back pocket, I also took in the blanket to get washed. No one was in the kitchen but I could hear voices coming from the Theater room. Taking some Advil to ease my growing headache I prepare myself for a night of 'fun' Kyla style.

I left my stuff in the kitchen, took off my vest tossed it on a random chair and headed toward the noise but the door bell rang so I turned to answer it. _Please tell me its pizza, or Chinese takeout,_ I prayed. But it wasn't either.

Spencer was standing there on my threshold holding a gigantic pillow and a little luggage bag. She was wearing dark green boy shorts and a light blue tank-top. I stood there taking in her beauty as she smiled and tilted her head in question. I came to my senses and told her to come in. Shutting the door I turned around to face her. She had dropped her things and was right in front of me.

"It was freaking freezing outside. Why didn't you let me in?" She asked shivering a little. She smiled and it was like her entire face lit up. God, she just captivated me.

"You're so damn beautiful, Spencer. Sometimes I look at you and I can't breathe." I wondered if I said something wrong when she stopped shivering and just started at me showing no emotion. "I'm sorry…"

She reached up and touched my lips, "How can you be so sweet and so goddamn sexy at the same time?"

I shrugged and put my hands in my pocket, "Years of practice." Spencer giggled.

"So, uh, how are you?" I wanted to know how the breakup talk with Madison went. "You know with Madison and everything?" I rubbed the back of my neck a little apprehensive of what she was going to say.

Spencer shrugged, "As good as can be expected. I cried when I told her I didn't love her like 'that' anymore. She told me to fuck off and that she hoped I was happy fucking a whore." She brought her hand up and traced the frayed collar of my t-shirt. "By the way, you're the whore she was talking about."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I don't care about what she said." I rubbed the back of my neck again then finally looked her in the eye. "I just want to know how you feel about all of this. Do you regret anything?"

"No Ashley," she shook her head. "I couldn't be in a relationship with her anymore. It was slowly killing me inside. Not being together like I wanted. I guess I do regret not having the guts to break up with her sooner but that's all. Actually I think you gave me the initiative to do it finally." We smiled at each other and I lost track of time in her eyes. She was finally free of any obligations and we could pursue this strange attraction. I had to look away after a little while; she was starting to overload my senses.

"How did your family take it?" I asked as I rocked back and forth with my hands in my pockets. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that_, I thought, _too personal._

"Well, dad took it a little too well, he seemed almost happy. Clay didn't care at all, just asked if I needed him to do anything and went back to studying. Glen called me a fucking idiot for letting her go. Mom was thrilled and asked if I was going to date boys now. When I told her I wasn't she burst into tears moaning something about grandchildren and the devil's child." She shrugged, "Whatever that means."

"So…wait, why are you here and how did you know where I live?" I asked as she reached up to lightly brush my face. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes as she caressed me. Quietly I moaned and bit my lip.

"Kyla," she whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against my body roughly. The coolest thing was that our bodies molded together perfectly. She trembled in my arms then continued, "Kyla wanted a sleep over. I said yes. God Ashley, you have to stop that, I can't think."

I was licking and nibbling her neck trying to see if she tasted as great as she smelled in the restroom earlier today. And she did, if not better. She began moving her hips trying to find something to ease her ach. I slid my hands down to her ass and moved my leg in between hers to let her ride. She was thrusting as I was licking but somehow she gain enough control of her lust to shove me against the door. Spencer grabbed the back of my head and halted the process of the hickey I was making on her neck.

"For once Kyla did something fucking brilliant," I whispered with a rasp in my voice.

She nodded and clashed her lips to mine. We were kissing aggressively when she bit my lip and sucked on it. Then she pulled away and allowed us to gasp for air. We looked into each other's eyes and she gently brushed the back of my head, twirling strands of my hair in her hands. I shook my head in amazement. How could she be so crazy one minute and the next treating me with the utmost tenderness? My craving for her was powerful, so I didn't wait long to smash our lips together again. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before; this intense heat that had started when I first met and touched her was slowly consuming me from the inside.

And as the kiss deepened, we lost some of the sense of urgency. Now the battle for dominance was over and our mutual need for exploring one another began. Luckily we had the right tools for this undertaking; tongues. As we explored I took in all her tastes and the sweetness that was her natural nectar. This is what I wanted for the longest time, to touch her, to taste her, now all I needed was to be inside her.

Moving my right hand from her ass I slid around her front and slipped into the waistband of her shorts. But before I could go any further she quickly grabbed my hand. "No not like this." I was confused. Was I going to fast? She shook her head like she knew what I was thinking, "You have to remember Ashley…" she kissed me gently on the lips, "that I'm still virgin." _Oh god_, I gulped. "And I don't think I want to lose it against your front door. Although after…" she smirked, "it might not be such a bad idea."

She leaned in to kiss me again but I gently pushed her away. "I've never…umm…" I gulped again and quickly said, "hadsexwithavirgin."

She frowned, "It's not a big deal As-"

I cut her off and began to panic, "It's a very big deal, Spencer. If you're a virgin then you haven't, you know…" I widened my eyes to emphasize, "done it. Oh god, you don't know Spencer. There are things that will happen like, well, like pain and maybe blood." I imagined her screaming and clutching me as she bl- oh god I couldn't even finish the thought. "Great, thanks for ruining the mood Spence. I think I'm going to be sick."

Now she was glaring at me, "Ashley, you need to stop panicking. And don't insult me like that, I know what's involved."

"Good, then can I just go down on you?" I asked liking that idea way better.

"What!?" She exclaimed then calmed down enough to say, "Listen Ashley, how did it feel when you where, uh, penetrated?" She looked fluster as she said the last word.

It was my turn to glare, "Now you're insulting me Blondie. I've never, nor will I ever, have sex with any of the male population. But what does that have to do with you being a virgin? Ugh, I don't even like saying that word."

"Damn it Ash, I didn't mean men. I meant, you know…" she waved her hands in the air, "penetration like someone going…inside." She blushed as she muttered the last word but I finally understood.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that? Well, when I was fifteen this Italian goddess, who was eighteen or nineteen, was so gentle. I think I could have fallen in love with her just because of how caring she was," I was lost in the memories until Spence shook me. "Uh, let's just say it was wonderful."

"See," she burrowed into my arms, "your first wasn't so bad. And I doubt you'll do anything bad. I bet you're a magnificent lover." When her husky voice said 'lover' I wanted to take her up stairs and show her how amazing I really was.

I kissed her again and sucked on her lower lip, making her gasp. When I swiped my tongue across it she moaned then plunged her tongue back in its second home; my mouth. But before we could get very far my butt started vibrating. Kyla was calling me. Shit, just one more thing to kill my poor libido.

"Hold on Spence," I told her but she just moved to biting my ear. I pressed the talk button, "H-Hello?"

"Hey, why aren't you here yet?" Kyla sounded a little tipsy.

"Uh," I could barely concentrate on the conversation because Spencer decided that even though we were in a no sex zone it didn't mean that she couldn't call my tits out to play. "Cop. Oh god, I got, ummm…pulled over, fuck…by a coppp…" I groaned out the last word as she hesitantly cupped my breast and lightly stroked her finger across my bra. My nibbles hardened at her touch, loving that she was becoming bolder. And I wasn't stopping her by threading my hand through her hair, encouraging her, and pressing down harder on her head to show her what I wanted.

"Are you ok? You don't sound good."

"Yeah I'm fine. Shit…I think she's going down-I mean-I'm coming, fuck…down with something," I rasped out. Spencer had taken my hint and roughly pulled up my t-shirt up to see the result of her labor. My skin felt like it was on fire, getting hotter with her touch. She skimmed my stomach with her fingertips stopping momentarily to lift my shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor. "Uh…K-Ky I'll see you in a minute," I said as she knelt in front of me.

"Ok, maybe it's a good thing you're out of school for a little while next week. Anyway we're in the theater room. See you when you get here. Bye," and with a 'click' she hung up. Thank you God for a clueless sister.

I dropped my phone and used that hand to brace myself against the doorframe. My body gave off light tremors as she ran her fingers over the ridges of my ribs. Spencer then moved to the slight hollows just above the waistband of my jeans. She kissed each one, brushing over the skin between with her lips. "So soft…" she whispered looking at me, her eyes filled with awe.

I watched her move to my navel, licking around it. She hummed, then laid an openmouthed kiss on it, dipping in quickly with her tongue, and sucking on the surrounding skin. I tangled my hand in her hair massaging her scalp, showing her with a light tug to come back up to my mouth. But then she started nibbling and I forgot everything except that I never wanted her to stop.

Gasping, "Right there. Oh god, fuck…Spence I think you could…" I hissed as she bit a little harder than I expected, "make me cum…just by doing this." God, who knew Blondie could get this wild? I was about to start crawling up the wall like some sort of spider-woman when her cell phone went off singing one of my dad's songs. Well, at least she had great taste in music.

She paused for a moment, kissed my stomach, then released me and rushed to dig into her little luggage bag to find her cell. I took a minute to catch my breath and decided that if she could play hard ball-or clit-then so could I. She had just found it when I stepped in behind her.

Snaking my arms around her hips I pulled her to me, molding us together once again. She tried to push me away as she talked but I started suckling behind her ear and she melted in my arms. She twisted around to face me still talking to Kyla I think and rested her head on my shoulder, snuggling into my embrace. Aww…I didn't have the heart to continue the exquisitely torturous things I had been thinking about prior to her little girl act.

But I could touch her a lot more. I pushed her shirt up a little to get my hands on her bear back. I have to tell you, I have a bit of a fetish for back muscles. Lightly scraping my nails down her back had Spencer moaning and muttering something I couldn't hear. She shut the phone and tightened her arms around my neck when I began tracing her muscles. She felt so soft and warm; I almost couldn't stop when she told me to.

"Baby, come on we have to get to the party. That's what Kyla called about." She kissed me gently and stepped back. I picked up my shirt, put it back and put my phone back in my pocket, wishing we didn't have to stop. "Don't worry we'll finish this. I promise," she grinned as I pouted. She reached up and tugged on my perjuring lip. I laughed and we got into a very short tickle fight. I won.

Slipping away from my fingers Spencer picked up her pillow and I grabbed the bag. "Shall we?" I asked as I escorted her into the house. Smirking she walked into our living room and followed me as I lead the way to our theater room. I took a deep breath and we both straightened our clothes and hair before we continued.

We could hear Jackie singing something; well it was more like screeching. Walking into the room the first thing I noticed was all the beer and alcohol bottles scattered around. Which wasn't unusual in the least, all of us liked to get drunk when we partied. With the exception of Kyla, she only drinks a little but it didn't seem that way tonight.

She was jumping from couch to couch giggling and screaming right along with Jacklin. Danny was in his boxers with a tie around his neck and aviator sunglasses on, doing some sort of Elvis impression. Aiden, who didn't surprise me at all, was twirling his t-shirt over his head like some cowboy with a lasso. Anytime Aiden could go shirtless he would, secretly I think he's in love with his abs.

I think they were singing a _**Ting Ting's **__Fruit Machine_ and were about done, screaming, "You keep playing me a like a fruit machine!"

When the song finally ended, they all collapsed wherever they happened to be. Danny flipped off the back of the couch and we all laughed. Kyla rushed over to us and wrapped Spencer in a hug, "Yea!' She released her and continued, "You made it. Come on, we were all just waiting for you to get here. Oh, throw your stuff in the corner." Ky pointed.

We both chunked her stuff in the said corner and I walked over to Aiden and high-five'd him. He snatched some vodka out of the bar mother kept stocked in here and poured me a glass. I don't know why but I always drink hard liquor. I mean, sometimes I drink the small stuff but usually it's Grappa, which is Titalian for gasoline, Tequila or Vodka.

"Here you go, Ash" Aiden handed the glass to me. I thanked him and took a swallow. The alcohol burned my throat on the way down, it felt good.

"So who the hell is drinking beer, you pussies!?" I knew that would get a rise out of the twins.

"Hey! You listen here," Danny shouted as he crawled back over the couch. "This is not your typical Yankee beer; this is some of Britain's finest. Our beer is made out of hardier stuff, you yank."

I nudged Aiden, "Yeah…horse piss." We all started laughing again.

After we quieted it down a notch Jackiln turned to Spencer and asked, "Who are you?" Everyone focused on Spence.

"I'm Spencer, ummm…Kyla invited me." Spencer gulped as Jackie got right up in her face.

"You listen here, Spence, Kyla is mine," Jackie pointed at herself. "That means you keep your mitts off her. Got it?" Spencer nodded, I glanced at Kyla to see what she would do but she just rolled her eyes. "Great," Jackie grinned. "By the way I'm Jacklin but everyone calls me Jackie. That's my twin," she pointed at Danny, "Daniel but just call him Danny or else he'll think he's that guy in the Bible. That's Aiden over there, he's fucking daft don't talk to him." Aiden just looked stunned. "And that right there," she pointed at me, "is my cousin Ashley, don't call her anything but that, she goes tits up otherwise." We chuckled knowing it was true.

"Now if you're looking for sexual variety you've come to the right place. Danny's AC/DC if you're into that," Danny squawked and we all laughed again. "Aiden is the muscle bound straight male," he flexed the muscles in question. "And Ash is your average lesbian." _Average? When the hell have we ever been average? _My little voice sounded pissed.

Kyla finally decided to speak up, "No." We looked at her. "None of you are going to date Spencer, especially you Ashley. You've already fucked up enough of my friendships and I don't want you fucking up another one." She turned to Spencer as I tossed back the rest of my drink. "Ashley might be charming and sexy as hell but you have to remember she isn't good in any relationship. Hell, I think the longest one she's been in was two weeks and that was an off and on thing." She turned back to me, "I'm sorry Ash but you ruin girls and I don't want Spencer ruined."

I shrugged, "No worries," and went back to get another drink. I felt like she stabbed a dagger into my chest. It didn't piss me off that she said that, what pissed me off was that it was true. I would get girls to fall in love with me without even trying and leave them without any concern or compassion. What did I care about them, they just offered me an outlet for my sexual urges. _She's right what made you think you've changed at all_,my little voice ridiculed me. _How could you change by just meeting one person_,I asked myself. _You can't. Besides you're not good enough for her_. Shaking my head, I downed the glass and made another one. _Ugh, I need to get wasted_.

Aiden was watching me the whole time and had the bright idea to change the conversation, "So, Kyla what did you pick for family night?"

She had been watching me too and had to shake her head to get focused again. "Uh, I thought it'd be nice to watch some movies."

The twins yelled, "Popcorn!"

Kyla chuckled, "Yeah, we bought tons of popcorn. So let's get this started. We have four choices; _**Hard Candy**_ it's suspenseful and has Ellen Page, _**Fried Green Tomatoes**_ the sad love story, _**Watchmen**_ I don't know it's like superhero stuff, and last but not least _**The Hills Have Eyes**_ a horror movie. So take your pick. I picked _**Fried Green Tomatoes**_."

"Yeah because you've seen the bloody thing fifteen times, Ky," Danny laughed. "Well, I don't know about you sods but I pick the _**Watchman**_ movie."

"Of course you would. Nothing like a little men in tights and gay superheroes to get you going, right Danny," Jackiln popped off. "I'm picking _**Hard Candy**_. That Ellen Page is wicked hot, hopefully we'll get to see her naked on the telly."

"You know for a lesbian Jackie you are the worst with women. Hello, dumbass Kyla is right here," Aiden motioned to Kyla and continued, "I feel like a little horror movie. I vote _**Hills Had Eyes**_."

I sighed, "It's _**The**_ _**Hills Have Eyes**_ and yeah I want to watch that too." We all turned to Spencer, "Your choice, Blondie."

Spencer bit her lip, I muffled a moan. Maybe I was still a little keyed up from our hallway romp but I really wanted to bite that lip too… "Sorry Ky but I don't feel like watching a love story, or a SyFy movie. Blood and guts really aren't my thing and I really think Ellen Page is wicked hot too. So count in me for _**Hard Candy**_."

"Oh yeah, Spencer is on my team you wankers," Jackie high-five's her and they giggled together.

Suddenly I wanted to rip Jackiln's head off for touching _my_ _woman_. I mentally shook myself, _Down Tarzan_. What the hell? I'd never gone all cave man before but get me a club, cave and some dead animal's hide and I would fit right in. There was something about this girl that made you extremely possessive. No wonder Madison was crazy.

"Ummm…I'll go pop some popcorn," I told everyone as they got the movies ready. I had to leave before I killed Jackie for being to touchy-feely. Spencer eased away and followed me.

Walking into the kitchen I began searching the pantry for boxes of popcorn. Spencer hopped up on the counter next to the microwave and swung her feet out like a little child.

"What was all of that about in there?" She questioned me.

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb as I opened the box and stuck one bag in the microwave.

"You know what I'm talking about, with Kyla saying all that stuff about ruining girls." I couldn't meet her gaze so I prolonged the inevitable by searching for food in the refrigerator. "Ashley look at me…please," Spencer pleaded with me. I stopped and took in her beauty wishing we didn't have to talk about this.

"I don't want to talk about it," I stated in a firm voice firm hoping she'd back down.

"Well I do!" Spencer blew up a little bit then took a deep breath, "I just want to know the truth. Can you give me that?" I watched her for a moment taking it in, knowing she would hate me after everything was said and done.

"You want to know the truth Spence? Well, fine here it is, I'm a predator," I move in closer and trap her by putting both of my arms on each side of her. "I take girls, young or old; it doesn't matter and break them. It gives me this unexplainable thrill to have them think they could never live without me and toss them out like trash. I never watched the aftermath, seeing them cry and beg for me to come back, I'd rather never witness that. But for a moment in time I have the power to mold their whole life. All I have to do is say the word and they love something they hated or loathed something they once cherished." I looked down lost in my mind. Feeling the touch of this angel stroking my arms brought me out of my self-loathing.

I looked up into her eyes filled with compassion but also confusion. She whispered a word and I felt her warm breath blow across my skin, "Why?"

Shaking my head I began my tale from the beginning, "Something happened to me when I was really young, like eight or nine. Something bad. Dad had to take me out of California, hell out of the U.S. We moved to Greece but something was still wrong with me." Spencer opened her mouth to interrupt me but I held up my hand, "Dad never told me what was wrong but I remember seeing a ton of therapists, doctors, even medicine men. Finally one person came forward and sort of put a band-aid over whatever was wrong. But from then on I could hardly remember anything from my childhood. Poof, nine years and everything was just gone. Sometimes I'll get flashes or have dreams about something that I know has to be from when I was little but most things, nothing." She squeezed my hand to offer me some support but the worst wasn't over.

I stroked my thumb across the back of her hand, liking how it felt to hold it, and the way our hands looked together. "When my dad became sick it started again. It was just a little weirdness at first, like pulling malicious pranks that I knew I normally wouldn't do. Then I just started screwing around with people, trying to fuck them up mentally. But it kept getting weirder and I began seeing therapists regularly again." I looked up into her eyes and knew I had to finish. "Anyway, they prescribed me pills and stuff which worked to a certain extent. I mean I don't have the urge to kill people which was what I was beginning to feel. When my dad…died he left me a note saying I had to face my fears in California. I don't know what he was talking about but I felt I had to rein this monster inside me in. And when I got here I decided what I needed to do was kill myself." I glanced up to see the reaction to my statement; she was trembling with tears streaming down her face.

I cupped her beautiful face and smiled sadly, "Don't cry Spence. I hate seeing you cry, it kills me inside. I don't want you to cry anymore, understand" She nodded as I wiped the tear stains with my thumbs. "Maybe I should stop." I grabbed the inflated bag out of the microwave and stuck in another one.

"No!" Spencer almost shouted then quieted down, "I want to hear all of it."

"Fine," I sighed. "Where was I? Umm…I've been here for the past two months and I haven't found anything. I thought it might've been my mother he was talking about but what do I have to be afraid of her for? She's never fucking here," I changed out the popcorn bags again then rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't want to tell you this but to answer your question about my 'significant thing'; if you had asked that me two years ago I would have said my dad, six months…fucking up people's lives, but two days ago…killing myself was the only thing I the thought of killing myself was the only thing meaningful in my life."

I reached into the cabinet above Spencer's head and pulled out three gigantic popcorn bowls. I poured four bags in each bowl and continued, "All this changed when I met you...everything just disappeared. I felt something here in my chest," I pressed a fist to my heart. "And I thought maybe you could make me change. I don't want to be this person anymore Spence." I sighed and said defeated, "But Kyla is right, I might drag you down with me. I can't…I won't ever let that happen. What if this insane but wonderful attraction wears off and I ruin you too? Right now you're one of the few people I care about, and that cares about me. I can't allow myself to do that."

"I believe in you Ashley and I know you wouldn't hurt me." She sighed, went to the sink and splashed her face with water. Grabbing a cup towel off the oven handle she dried her face and asked, "How many times?"

"So far there've been four suicide attempts. And each time I've chickened out," I answered disgusted with myself. I rubbed my face with my hands and continued, "I just can't do it. I keep thinking of how my death would destroy Kyla, if my dad was still alive what would he think, and if it doesn't beat all, I love myself. I seriously do. I don't want to see myself go."

"Good. Have I told you…I love your vanity" Spencer smiled and for a moment my heart stopped. _Perfection_. "So," She bit her lip, "how have you dealing with your…problem?"

"You mean with controlling people and all that?" She nodded. "Really good surprisingly, ummm…I just," I rubbed my neck, "actually I'm a little embarrassed to admit this but I…I've just been having one nightstands. Uh…usually I'm a pig when it comes to sex. So any woman was good enough."

Spencer quirked an eyebrow, my stomach fluttered, that was the first time I'd seen her do that. Right when she was about to say something Aiden walked into the room. He paused looked at both of us and said, "Hey, Jackie finally figured out how to use the 'Chinese made' DVD player. Our movie is up first Ash did you guys get the popcorn done?" He grabbed two of the bowls and said, "Come on!"

We all hurried into the theater room and jumped onto the couch. Aiden handed a bowl to Danny and sat down on one of the recliners. Kyla was next to Spencer and Spence sat beside me. Danny and Jackie were sprawled out on the floor. I flipped around and had my feet hanging off the back of the couch, looking upside-down at the screen.

Danny yelled, "Let's play this bitch." Kyla pressed play as Spencer snuggled up to me a little more, while Kyla kept an eye on us. Ugh, she made me feel like I was five.

Spencer reached into the bowl and then leaned over, dropping a few kernels in my mouth. As the movie began she whispered to me, "Why did you make so much popcorn?"

I smirked and whispered back, "You'll see."

A while later, the gas station man shot himself, Jackie and Aiden threw fistfuls of popcorn at the screen. And when the dad saw the man in the rearview mirror Kyla screamed and threw some more at the screen. I touched Spencer knee and said, "See."

****

When two thirds of the movie was over and we where all standing on the furniture screaming at the guy to fucking kill all the mother fuckers. Or in Jacklin's and Danny's case bloody bastards. When the movie finally ended most of the popcorn was gone so Spencer said she was going to go refill the bowls. Twisting around, I said I'd help and followed her. I grabbed the bowls and scurried into the kitchen knowing Kyla was getting suspicious.

She had just put a bag in as I approached her. "I really like your friends. They are so funny," Spencer giggled.

"I'm glad you find them so entertaining," I said dryly. "But Jacklin and Daniel are my cousins so they're family too." I glanced behind me not seeing anyone coming so I turned back to Spencer. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Fine," Blondie remarked unhelpfully.

"No, about everything I said. Do you hate me now?" I asked anxious for her answer. "It would be for the best." She didn't say anything so I took that as an affirmative. _Good, now I just need to figure out how to get her out of my mind_.

She cleared her thought as I was thinking, "What in the world are you talking about? Of course I don't hate you, Ash. God, I don't know where you get these ideas." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Give me some credit, I've been in a sexless relationship for six months watching someone I thought I loved fuck everyone around us. I think I can hang around long enough to see how we are a month from now."

I almost couldn't believe we were really going to do this relationship thing even after she knew about my past. "So I guess that's it. Are we…together then?"

She smirked, "Why else would I have made out with you in the hallway?"

Wanting to jump up and down for joy, I remained outwardly calm, "Because I'm irresistible."

Spencer shoved me in against a countertop running her finger from the hollow point on my neck down to my navel. She exhaled slowly, "You sure are." Then looking as if she was reluctant, pushed herself away from me.

Right, we had to have a breather or I was going to tear off her clothes. "Uh," I paused trying to get my mind back in order. "You don't know everything about me, what if I hated something you love? Like orange juice for instance?"

She clapped her hands to her cheeks, and exclaimed in mock outrage "You don't like OJ?"

"Nope, it's sickening. I don't know how anyone can drink that acidic crap in the morning."

"Blasphemer!" She tried to keep a straight face but I could see the side of her mouth twitching. "You have angered the Orange Juice Gods and when you least expect it they will cast their revenge. You will drown in the orangey hell that awaits you!"

I shook my head, "You are so dorky."

She cuddled up closer to me, "Yeah but now I'm your cute dork."

This happiness she created overwhelmed me as I kissed her nose and nuzzled her neck blowing a raspberry on it. She laughed and ran away from me. I gave chase and followed her into the living room. She screeched as I dived to get her, screaming help at the top of her lungs. Everyone else came out of the theater room to see what all the ruckus was about. Danny and Jackie tackled me as I laughed at their expressions. Aiden fell into the pile too and Kyla yelled something about the outside pool. It was just outside the sliding door of the living room.

We all scrambled to get up and striped down to our underwear as we ran to jump in. Kyla got there first because she wasn't in the tangle of limbs but slowed down to dip her toes into the water to test the temperature. Which was not a very good idea, because Danny came next and picked her up in one swift motion and tossed her right into the center of the pool. No one else wasted any more time and just dived in as soon as they could.

I screeched as I came back up for air, "That is fucking cold!"

Kyla was splashing Danny for throwing her in the pool, Jacklin was getting out to slide down the water-slide. Aiden had gotten out to do a back flip back into the pool, but I didn't see Spencer anywhere.

Well that was until two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me under. Twirling to face her I saw her smile as she grabbed my face with both of her hands and kissed me. I kissed her back hesitantly slipping my tongue into her mouth as we exchanged oxygen or CO2. I can never remember which one but it didn't matter.

As our need for oxygen became vital we rose back up to the surface gasping for air. Everyone was still messing around, it didn't appear as if anyone had seen us. I motioned for Spencer to follow me as we swam to the edge and pulled ourselves out. It was fucking cold outside, we'd get hypothermia if we stay outside any longer so I called everyone to swim in the heated pool.

Aiden was out first and wiggled his eyebrows at us indicating he knew what was up. I jerked him aside from the group, "What did you see?"

He smiled really big, "You both making out. I knew something was up with the whole popcorn thing and you both looked a little flushed coming into the theater room together." I sighed "Don't worry you look fucking hot together."

"Thanks Aid," I said dryly. "Let's catch up with them before they come looking for us." We ran to the indoor heated pool further in the backyard.

***

It had felt great to be in heated pool instead of the freezing water but we were beginning to wrinkle and Kyla told us we needed to get out. Looking at the clock over by the towel cabinets I noticed we'd been in the pool for over an hour. No wonder we were starting to prune up.

Wrapping a towel around us we ran back across the yard following the cemented walkway. For some reason as we got to the house everyone started laughing at something, it was almost as if we were delirious with joy. Dripping water all over the hardwood floor, we toweled off as best as we could and went into the kitchen for food. I stopped to put my shirt back on as but everyone else just left there clothes all over the floor.

Danny was hopping around, "I'm starving, hurry up and grab something."

Jackie asked, "Can we just order some take out or something?"

"No Jackie," Kyla sighed, "It's like two in the morning, nothing is opened. Well, I guess there is but I don't know what to call."

I barely heard any of this; I was too focused on Spencer still dressed in her bra and underwear bending over to scrounge around in our refrigerator. Her clothing was still wet, so every once in a while a drop of water would begin it's descent down her body, traveling on the delicious looking skin and then would perish on the floor along with all the others who made that same suicide fall. Tearing my eyes away from her, I noticed Aiden quietly munching on some food he found in the pantry.

I walked over to the panty and pulled out boxes of cereal and other snacks Mama G stored in there. Taking the boxes out I laid them on the island in the middle of the kitchen and said, "Dig in."

Spencer pulled out a pie and some leftovers we never ate and tossed it on the island too. Everyone scrambled to get something to eat. She leaned back against the refrigerator biting into a red apple.

I moved over to her, facing her with my shoulder jammed on the metal surface and crossed my arms. "Is that the last apple?" I knew it wasn't but I hoped she would play along.

Spencer chewed as she squinted at me seeing what I was getting at. She swallowed, "Yeah, I think it is."

"Aww, I kinda wanted a bite." Looking at her with pleading eyes I asked, "I don't suppose you would share that with me?"

She didn't say anything just brought it to my lips. Looking her at her I took a chunk out of the apple and chewed, feeling the juices running down my chin. Spencer was entranced watching me swallow, mesmerized with the droplets of juice. As she leaned in to lick them off, Kyla stepped in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ky asked crossing her arms glaring at us. "What the fuck Ash!? I told you to stay away from her. Damn it," she stomped her foot. "I saw her first!"

I smiled, "That's where you're wrong, dear sister. I saw her first. Right as soon as we got to school the first day I went into the theater and skipped lunch and fourth period. Well that whole time I stayed and helped Spence with the props. So I saw her first." Kyla looked so angry she was gong to cry. Everyone else just stayed silent and watched us battle it out. I softened my stance. "She's different, Ky. I won't hurt her, I promise. I can't," My voice held a tone of wonder. I still was amazed at how Spencer could make me change.

Spencer stepped in and hugged Kyla, "Don't worry Ky, I'll still be your friend. This doesn't change anything."

Kyla still glared at me, "Yes it does. Once Ashley is in the picture it changes everything. I could never have any close friends because she always ran them off." I felt a little guilty. She was right; I never wanted anyone close to Kyla. At first I thought it was to protect her but then I realized it was because of this control freak I had turned into.

"Well, I'm still going to hang out with you. Besides it's not like I have anymore friends anyway." I looked up concerned. "Madison alienated most of my friends when we began dating. Saying they were weird or freaks, I don't know why I went along with her but I did. We just hung out with her friends and I made the mistake thinking that meant they were mine too. They all sided with Maddie on the break up issue." She sighed, "So ta-da, I'm friends less. That means I don't want to lose anymore friends that I have so if Ash and I have any problems I promise it won't hurt our friendship."

The way Spencer talked made you feel like you were five but in a good way. Like she was going to look after you and take care of you. I liked it, it almost felt…maternal. Which was creepy but nice.

Kyla thought about it for a while as we all ate, "Ok." We all turned our attention to her. "But if either one of you has any problems I don't want to have anything to do with it. Got it," Spencer and I both grinned and nodded. "Oh and no kissing in front of me." I was about to start yelling when Spencer clamped my mouth shut.

"Can we cuddle?" She asked.

Kyla tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I guess."

"Ok, deal" Spencer said while I glared at her.

Kyla looked at us and smirked. "Actually I might like you guys dating. Maybe you can make Ashley shut up every once in awhile." Everyone laughed, but me. _No kissing_, I thought, _What kind of deal is that_? My little voice spoke up, _Well you're the one that wanted to be in a 'relationship' this is what you get. Right now you could be fucking some random hot chick's brains out but no_…

_Shut up_, I thought back, _I'll just have to work on her negotiating skills._

**

After taking a shower and dressed for sleep, I came back down stairs to see what everyone was doing. Aiden had done the same and was back in the theater room with Jackie and Danny. They were talking about something as I walked in but then quieted when they saw me. I acted like I didn't notice and flipped over the back of the couch to sit down.

They started shoving one another, when Jackie finally walked over to me. She rubbed the back of her neck and said, "'Ello Ash." I nodded at her keeping my expression neutral. "We, Danny and I, sort of did something." I thought they were going to ask about Spence and me but now I was really curious. "Well, you see, we sort of invited everyone at the school…to ummm…come to the party we were going to throw tomorrow."

I yelled, "Fuck Jackie why can you ever ask first. What is this like the fourth time you've done this? Who exactly did you invite?"

"Well, like I said everyone." I was about to start yelling again when she quickly said, "But it wasn't my idea this time it was Danny's."

Danny jumped up, "You bloody liar. You told me to get everyone's number and text them to come. That is after you shouted at everyone during lunch that there was going to be a party."

I sighed, "Alright! Now when you say everyone, you're including Madison," Seeing their confused looks I added, "the girl I bloody up?"

"She was the first one we invited." Jackie began and Danny finished, "We were hoping for a rematch. Kind of a sequel for your first fight. It's going to be brilliant mate."

"Are you two on fucking drugs?"

They both looked at each other then back at me. "No, the dibbles wouldn't let us take them on the bloody plane. Bastards," Jackie said disgusted.

Danny added, "We had to throw it all away, but I really felt like having a joint tonight." He turned to Jackie, "You?"

"That's queer, I did too."

"I don't care about any of this," I yelled exasperated. "Call Madison up and tell her not to come. Now!"

"No need to shout mate, we can hear you. But, I told her in person so I can't really ring her, now can I?" I was going to fucking strangle them as Kyla and Spencer walked into the room.

"Shut it," I hissed at them. I waited for Spencer to sit beside me before I sang, "Isn't she lovely."

She slugged me saying, "You're such a brat." Then forced me to sit long ways on the couch while she lay in between my legs using my chest as a backrest. She had changed into some of…wait were those mine?

"What are you wearing?" I asked Spencer.

She tugged on _my_ blue plaid pajama pants and my autographed Rick Springfield t-shirt. "Oh these?" I nodded. "Well, everyone stomped my clothes when we came in from the pool and got them all wet. So I asked Kyla to borrow some of hers but she's not my size so I borrowed some of yours." She brought my t-shirt up to her nose and inhaled, "They smell like you. Do you mind if I wear them?"

I heaved a sigh, "I guess but you can't mess up the shirt at all."

Kyla laughed, "Oh my god, Spence I never would have believed it if I didn't see it. She wouldn't even let me touch it when she got it signed, let alone wear it."

Glaring at both of them I decided I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. "Hey what are we going to do now?"

Kyla asked, "Do any of you want to watch anymore movies?" We shook our heads. "Ok, well tomorrow Jackie and Danny want to go shopping for a car. And since it's supposed to be warm tomorrow, so how about we go sailing on the _Lullaby_." I nodded, we hadn't been on the sail boat since dad died. "But how about we all play Rock Band for a while."

"Hells yeah!" Aiden jumped up wearing only his superman boxers. "Thank god I thought you were going to say Monopoly. Even though I love when Ashley gets so pissed off she throws everything across the room then runs over and stomps on it, but I don't want to wait a fucking hour for that to happen." He walked over to the TV to set it up.

"I call dips on the drums!" Danny yelled.

I knew what everyone would play. Even when we would play real interments Jackie would get the guitar, Aid the bass, and of course I would play lead vocals. What? It's not like I didn't inherit my father's voice. Usually I played backup guitar if Kyla wouldn't play.

Anyway everyone called what I said they would. Spencer sat up excitedly to see us play. Kyla was making herself another drink and sat back to watch us.

Then we started to rock out.

*

We played until five in the morning. Spencer had fallen asleep with her head on Kyla's lap snoring lightly, while Ky was sleeping sitting up with her head hung over the back of the couch. I winced when I saw how she was laying knowing she was going to have a hell of a crick in her neck this morning.

Jackie and Danny dragged themselves to bed. Aiden picked up Kyla and dropped her in her room before going into one of the geast bedrooms. That left me with a sleeping Spencer. Ugh, I knew I wasn't going to go all macho like Aiden and sling her over my shoulder so I settled for waking her up.

Slapping her lightly on the face, I recalled this morning thinking of what I would do if we were in that same situation but we weren't and I was fucking tired. "Spencer. Wake up! We got to get you to bed." She mummer something I couldn't hear. "Hey, get your sweet ass off of this couch. Please don't make me carry you." I leaned down to shake her a bit but she mumbled something about me smelling good. Ok, I knew what to do.

I kissed her gently, pausing only to swipe my tongue over her still lips. After a minute she began to respond and urgently kissed me back. I just wanted to give her a sweet wake up but I quickly lost myself in the softness of her lips. Her hands went into my hair and encouraged me to do more. Her tongue stroked mine in a pleasant massage. Then the inevitable happened.

We pulled apart breathing heavily. She leaned her head against mine, I had my eyes shut trying to bring air back into my oxygen starved lugs. She whisper, "God, what you do to me Ashley…"

"Your not the only one Spence." Finally opening my eyes I grinned, "I was just trying to wake you up."

She flopped back down on the couch, running her fingers through her hair. "You can be my personal alarm clock anytime."

"Come on let's go to sleep." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Holding on to her hand I tugged her toward my room. She didn't look around like everyone usually did, instead she jumped into my bed and feel right to sleep.

Covering her up with my sheets, I crawled in beside her and burrowed into her warmth, falling fast asleep.

**A/N:** Hello, it's me again. Well reader, I have something I want you to do. This might be a little hard but I'm sure you can do it. It's called review. I'd like you to write a little note, just a tid bit saying you like my story or that you fucking hated it. Whatever I don't care just write something.

Do you know there are like 572 people reading my story right now? I didn't know before now, I just learned how to read the chart thing it was kinda comp-…anyway five hundred and seventy-two people reading this right now. That. Is. Fucking. Kick. Ass. Seriously that is so awesome! But why aren't you writing in? Do it! Now!

This story is dedicated to everyone that did write in a review, because I loved everyone of your comments. To the reviewer that had some coincides with my story you're cool. To the one who's brother just got married, that's cool or not…do you like him or her? Uh…to the commenter that actually poured ice or cold water on their roommate in the shower, you have moxie, which is a good thing. To me4son, I didn't get your e-mail address sorry, the program they use sucks but you can get mine since I 'enabled' it. And to everyone that wrote _**'**_**PMS'** sorry but I thought you were tell me I had pms. I was like WTF!? Anyway I got it now, 'post more soon' right?

So…thanks to everyone for giving me a review.

Press that fucking button. Sorry to get so forceful but you know you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** See chapter one, two, three, four…

**I apologize my wonderful and faithful readers for the delay. I've had this chapter done for almost two weeks now and you can blame my friend for not getting it. She wanted to go to some kind of 'quilting retreat' thing (don't ask me…I think no one else would go with her) that didn't have wifi at all. We were out in the middle of fucking nowhere so I couldn't just go to Starbucks or something. Therefore I couldn't send it.**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for its lateness…**

Genos - kind (gender)

**Chapter****Seven**

**-Encounters with Family-**

"…_The sailors say Brandy you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea…"_

I groaned and smacked the radio next to my head. God, I had such a fucking headache. And who the fuck moved my alarm to the nightstand?

I tried to roll over but something was on my stomach. I shoved whatever it was off, then sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, running a hand through my hair. Yawning I stood and stretched, feeling my back pop in three places.

The clock read nine thirty-two as I staggered into the bathroom looking for my hangover fix. I search though the cabinets looking for all the ingredients. One of my friends in Greece showed me this remedy. I poured a small circle of herbs in my palm that was no more than an inch across. They formed a design comprised of a circle and two progressively smaller circles and inside the third smallest was an X.

I looked at my concoction thinking, _Damnit why does it have to taste so nasty_? I gathered my courage, and press the flat of my tongue against the powder to coat it with the mixture. The pattern was more than a pretty picture; it was made that way because the taste buds on my tongue would react to the different herbs and the areas of my tongue that they touch. At least that's what Alexander told me.

As soon as I did this my stomach reacted and I felt like retching but didn't. Holding my tongue out for a minute, I placed a sugar cube on it and finally allowed myself to swallow. When the bitter and overly salty taste of the herbs mixed together with sweet substance, it combined to make a divine blend.

I peed, flushed and went about preparing the next step to my fix.

Turning on the shower I waited for the steam to rise before I striped and stepped in. I stood under the spray for a while and felt my muscles relax as I hummed J. Geils Band's _Centerfold_. Quickly I washed and let my body absorbed the heat. Finally I stepped out, feeling so much better as I dried off.

Wrapping a towel around my waist I brushed my teeth needing to wash off the flowery aftertaste of the herbs. I brush my hair a little and decided to just let it air dry. I danced into my room singing.

"…_I was shaking in my shoes whenever she flashed those baby blues. Something had a hold on me when angel passed…_"

I stopped abruptly when I saw who was in my bed.

Spencer was laid out with an arm tucked underneath her head smiling at me. She was so beautiful with her hair slightly tousled and her shirt pulled up a bit, showing off her toned stomach. "Good morning beautiful." Her smile turned into a smirk, "Tell me you weren't just singing an eighty's song."

I felt all the blood drain from my face. I looked around the room, anywhere but at her, obviously uncomfortable and at a loss for words. I fought back a panic attack. "Uh…hey."

What was she doing here? In my bed? What the hell did we do? Shit I must have drank way too much last night.

I noticed the smirk was wiped off her face when she swung her legs over the side of my bed, never losing eye contact with me. "Come here."

I jumped a little at the authority in her tone and she noticed.

"Please," she added holding her hand out.

I hesitated, warring with myself whether to walked over to her or to just go back and hide in the bathroom. But I couldn't do that. So I slowly approached the bed and stopped a few feet in front of her but she pulled me the rest of the way so that I stood in between her legs.

We stared at each other for a moment, as she looked for something in my eyes. Whatever it was she seemed to find it because she smiled and slowly ran her hands under the towel, up my thighs and over my stomach. When she placed a gentle kiss on the small swell right above the towel, I felt a tremor run through my body and a shaky sigh escape my lips.

I couldn't do anything beyond erratically breathing.

Spencer wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her cheek against my stomach. "Please," her breath blew across my skin, "Don't run away from me." She whispered, her voice filled with pain, "I don't think I could take it right now, Ashley."

I let out another shaky breath, _You're_ _hurting her. Didn't you promise last night not to do that_? Self loathing filled me as I gently ran a hand though her golden hair. "You scare me Spence." She squeezed me tighter. "This is too much too fast…don't you understand?"

I felt her nod, "I'm scared too Ash." I paused briefly before I resumed stroking her hair. She was scared? "I know we're going too fast but I really needed to be close to you last night. I needed to _feel_ that someone cared about me."

We stayed like that for a little while, just soaking up the comfort of each other's presence, until she looked up at me. I felt overwhelmed with a feeling of tenderness for her and I think she could see it in my expression. Spencer softly smiled and kissed my stomach again as her eyelashes tickled me. I cupped her face with both hands and leaned down to kiss those sweet lips.

"I'm sorry. It's just, usually my wom-" I thought better of my word choice and continued, "I mean my…lovers don't stay until the morning. They're usually gone as soon as we're done. So it kinda freaked me out when I saw you laying there."

She frowned which only made her more adorable, "You know we didn't do anything last night, correction this morning, right Ash?"

Oh thank God! I nodded quickly. "Yeah…of course," I snorted and rolled my eyes.

After a little while I sighed. "Can we start this 'good morning' thing over again?"

Spencer grinned up at me, "Yes, but only if you put on some clothes." I remembered my state of undress and could feel the towel starting to become loose.

"Oh," I smirked mischievously and let the Greek accent creep into my voice. "I forgot that being naked in the states is different then being nude in Greece. We don't see the body as a sex symbol all the time, it's more like we're saying 'here look at me, I am beautiful just as I am' and we appreciate that beauty. But you Americans act so prudish toward-"

Spencer clamped a hand over my mouth, "Seriously, I don't need a lesson in the differences of the perception of the body. If you don't get some clothes on right now, I'm going to be all over yours and this American girl will end up doing something 'your Greek friends' would blush at." With one last kiss on my stomach she released me and pushed me gently but firmly toward my closet.

When I got into it I closed the door and leaned back against it, breathing heavily. I whipped the towel off and threw it on the floor. I rubbed my face hoping to ease some tension. God, she was so sexy, ordering me to do things. She totally turned me on and I kinda wished she'd spanked me before I left.

I shook my head, what the hell was I thinking? I'm the one that's dominant. I say when, where and how we fuck.

I push myself away from the door and put on an old _Genos_ shirt and pulled some dark blue soccer shorts on. _Genos_, was a club most of my friends would hang out at.

But I did all of this automatically all the while thinking of Spencer, the girl that was getting harder and harder to keep out of my mind. She was becoming the exception to all my rules.

Rule number one: Don't let them stay the night.

Ever.

Just get them up and out of your bed.

I use women. I take them when I want, for what I want. I can fuck them for one night and never even want to know their names. I can be vicious and brutal. And, when we're done I toss them out of my bed without giving a damn about their feelings

That's me or, at least, that's what I do.

But that's not what I was going to do with Spencer. She wasn't like the other girls, she was different and I needed to figure out why.

*****

I opened the door slowly feeling a little nervous but not really wanting to question why. I glanced around the room, Spencer wasn't there at all. Feeling disappointed that she wasn't still in bed; I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Just a minute!" A muffled voice yelled.

I sighed and laid out on the couch across from the door, waiting for her to finish. Hearing the toilet flush and the faucet squeaking on then off, I saw my Rick Springfield t-shirt folded neatly on my computer table. Wait, wasn't she wearing that?

I turned back around totally forgetting about the shirt; hell I think I even forgot how to breathe.

Spencer was standing there draped against the slightly ajar door wearing a black formfitting bikini. Her skin was flawless, and golden with out any tan lines. It took all I had not fall down on the floor right there and worship her like the goddess she resembled. I was going to take that 'Greek body appreciation' to the extremes.

"So what do you think?" What kind of question was that? I couldn't think. She frowned, "I need to get a new one right?" Without waiting for an answer she nodded, "Yeah, I need to go shopping."

It took me a little while but I was finally able to form a sentence…ok maybe a word. "Uh, what?" Did she say something about shopping?

Spencer smirked wickedly at me, "You are so cute when you're flustered." She walked toward me like some sort of model right off of the runway and with those blue eyes staring at me with such intensity it felt like I should be on fire. And I was, my body seemed to be aflame.

Wait, cute?

Uh…no.

Two year olds are cute. Little baby panda bears are cute. Hell, even the TV's talking gecko was cute. But me? No comparing me with cute is like comparing a fire fly with lightning. I'm drop dead sexy, bitch. But she was the exception, so from her, I'd take it.

I sat up quickly awaiting her arrival. She bent down making a show of tossing her hair back. Then she grabbed my chin and forced it up to make sure I was looking her in the eyes. Her touch was like ice to my burning skin, the effect was sizzling.

We didn't maintain eye contact long; Spencer was trailing her blazing eyes up and down my face as if to memorize every detail. Her fingers had moved to trace where her eyes had been. After what seemed like an eternity she brought those lovely blue eyes back to meet mine.

Throughout this whole experience I remained perfectly still, allowing her the time to do whatever she was doing. Of course, I was clutching the seat on the couch to keep from grabbing her and ripping off those two dainty pieces of fabric. And my breathing was slightly irregular but I was trying to be as still as possible. So that counts for something right?

But when she straddled my lap I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her. Sliding my hands up and down her thighs, I felt how smooth her skin was. God I wanted her so badly. My body was aching for her but my mind was warring with me, telling me it was just too soon.

Spencer had wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at me. "God, Ashley," She whispered. "I love it when your eyes turn this…dark chocolate color. It's so sexy," When she purred out the word sexy, I felt myself become wetter.

In a He-Man move I stood up, carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. She had her legs wrapped tightly around me, not letting me go. I leaned over her and slowly kissed her, enjoying the flavor of her cinnamon toothpaste.

As we broke apart she released me and I laid down beside her. She closed her eyes, breathing evenly, almost making it seem like she was asleep. But I knew better by her slight smile as my fingers made lazy patterns on her stomach. I propped my head up with my inactive hand and watched the flickering patterns of sunlight on her naked skin.

I broke our comfortable silence whispering softly, "Spence, why don't we just stay in bed today?" She opened her eyes slowly and sighed in contentment. "I'll lock the door and we'll forget everyone outside." I leaned in and gently kissed her temple.

Spencer rolled over and looked at me for a moment before saying, "I'd love to." She brought her hand up and pulled my head toward her, kissing me. She paused nibbling on my bottom lip. "But, I really wanted to go swimming to day Ashy." She made an adorable pouting face and I knew I was going to cave.

"Fine." I had an idea, "But I get to see you wet right?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer's lips curled into a saucy grin, "What makes you think I'm not now?"

Hot Damn! This girl was quick. Didn't she say she was a virgin? Well, she had the seductive whore part down pat.

If _I_ wasn't wet before that, then I was now.

Sorry brain, body wins this round.

Launching myself at her I kissed her roughly, my mind only filled with lust. She attacked me back with just as much vigor, her hands moving to grope my breasts. With one hand supporting most of my weight I skimmed the other down her thigh and pulled it up toward me. This brought us closer together and gave me room to move my leg in between hers.

When my thigh rubbed against the most sensitive part of her anatomy she hissed, "Yessss…" She thrust up to meet me. One of her hands was tangled up in my hair pulling my head closer, smashing our lips harder. The other one hand worked my shorts down further so she could grab my naked ass. I moaned when she squeezed a cheek. The delicious feeling of intense desire was back and now no one was here to stop us. No Kyla, no Mr. Plum, no friends, and no Madison.

Everything was going perfectly.

And it always is, before something fucks it up.

Somehow the hand that was propping me up must have slipped on the sheets or we moved the bed too much. Fuck, there could have been an earthquake and I wouldn't have known. The point is it moved and I went crashing down on her just as I thrust my leg up into her. The result was my nose crushing against her forehead.

I sat up automatically crying out, "Fuck!" I rolled off her and held my nose in both hands. Oh god, I think it was broken.

Spencer sat up just as quickly. "Shit, are you ok?" She brushed her hair back out of her eyes. She held out her hands uselessly.

I was hurt and lashed out, "What the fuck do you think!? No!" Why did this seem like déjà-vu? Oh right, because it was!

She had the same concerned look from yesterday on her beautiful face. "Let me see." I shook my head. "It could be broken or bleeding. I need to see if we need to go to the hospital."

I jumped up quickly and walked a few feet away from her. "No! I'm not going there ever. You can't make me."

"Stop acting like a five year old and let me see!" She ordered. I shook my head again. "Damnit! Ashley Davies let me see now!" She stomped her foot.

"Fine!" Did she really have to use my last name?

She gently pulled my unresisting arms down and took a look at the damage. I whimpered when she delicately touched it. Tilting my face toward the light she inspected my nose, trying to see if there was any bleeding, I think.

Spencer sat back and sighed, signaling she was finished. "God, you are such a baby."

I couldn't believe she said that. Yeah, I wasn't on the up and up of being a good girlfriend but I was damn sure you don't say things like that. Especially if your girlfriend was in pain.

She must have seen my appalled expression because she quickly amended. "Sorry Ash, I meant you were my baby."

"I don't think that's what you meant," I grumbled.

Rolling those gorgeous eyes she confessed, "Ok maybe I meant you're a weakling. But you're an attractive," She kissed me making sure not to touch my nose. "Sexy," Another kiss. "Sweet," Kiss. "Funny," I totally forgot what we were talking about. "Adorable," I almost didn't release her from that one. "Weakling."

She pulled away grinning. I just beamed back like an idiot.

"Now that wasn't so bad right?"

I still had that goofy grin on my face while I shook my head. "No."

"Good. So nothing is broken and you're not bleeding. Heck I don't even think you're going to bruise." I breathed out a sigh of relief and laid back down on the bed.

What? I really love my face.

We laid there in silence not looking at each other just staring up at the ceiling. After a little while I hear a giggle then a chuckle, and then a full on laugh. Before I knew it I was laughing with her. I didn't even know what we were laughing at I just felt so giddy and I needed to express it. Finally, after wiping the tears from our eyes, I turned my head to face her smiling.

"What is it about you that makes me so damn happy?"

She turned her head toward me shrugging. "Probably the same thing about you that makes _me_ happy."

After a little while of being in some sort of trance, a loud noise interrupted us.

I looked down. "Was that your stomach?" Spencer giggled and nodded. "Wow it sounded like a caged lion. Let's get the beast feed."

I got up and helped her to her feet. Glancing at the clock I noted it was eleven thirty. No way all that happened in less than three hours. Then I thought about something else.

I turned to Spencer who was putting on some of my discarded clothes on. I felt a small thrill race though my body. I liked that she wore my things, for some reason I thought it was a little kinky. She brought one of my shirts up to her nose, I assumed, to make sure it was clean but instead she breathed in deeply. Ok so she was kinky too if she just wanted to inhaled my scent.

"Did you move my alarm clock?" I asked her amused that she seemed a little shocked I caught her.

Putting on an 'I'd hit that' t-shirt she grabbed pair of soccer shorts and tugged those on too. "Yeah and I kinda changed the radio station too. Sorry but I really like to wake up to the oldies."

We walked out of my room as I wondered out loud. "What kind of music do you like?"

She shrugged and held my hand as we walked down the stairs. "Well, I said oldies. For example Peter Paul Mary's _Hammer_, _Where Have All The Flowers Gone_ by Kingston Trio and of course the Beatles. And I love modern music but I really don't like anything from the eighty's or early ninety's."

I couldn't believe my ears. She didn't like the eighty's? What wasn't there to like?

"You're kidding right."

"Nope." She grinned, "But I had a feeling you liked them, from that song you were singing earlier."

I hummed and shrugged like it was no big deal. I mean surly our relationship could survive a little differences, right? It wasn't like she was a huge fan of yodeling. But music was a part of my life. It's what I wanted to create and shape. Maybe I could get her to like it if she hung around me enough. I silently chuckled to myself; _I wasn't going to go very long with out being around her anyway._

We strolled into the kitchen and I asked Spencer what she wanted to eat, cereal or did she want me to make something. She looked at me strangely, "Does that mean you can cook?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you haven't met Grace yet but she's the one that taught me. Watching her cook just draws you in and you can't help but wonder how she made that. So she teaches you and voilà you're addicted." I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. "Why, you didn't think I could?"

"Well, I just figured big house, rich girls, they probably don't cook." She smirked, "But now you just informed me that my girlfriend can cook, so she is going to make me something."

"Oh she is, is she?" I chuckled, amused with talking in third person.

"Yes, and guess what I want." She ordered me; I shook my head knowing I wasn't ever going to guess. "Well, I want chocolate-chip pancakes."

"That's easy," I was a little disappointed. Here she could have had anything her little caged lion could ask for and she picked pancakes? Such an insult.

Her voice took on this little girls whine, "But that's my favoritest food, pweese." How can you say no to that? So I got out the flour, eggs, milk, chocolate-chips…

As I was mixing all the ingredients together she watched me in amazement. "I can't believe you're actually cooking for me." I quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "It's just that none of my girlfriends would ever do things like this for me. Madison was the worst. She'd always whine about helping me in theater, driving me to school, and she never _ever_ made anything for me. So thank you Ashley."

"You're welcome Spencer." I liked doing things for her, it sort of made me happy. And that was what was so weird; I hated doing things for anyone but my family. "Pick out whatever you want to drink, cups are in the cabinet to my left."

I turned on the burner, dug out the skillet and pour our first flapjack American style. I let it cook as I went about setting the table for us and getting the butter and syrup. Spencer had gotten us both milk and was patiently watching me with a sweet smile on her angelic face. I paused only to lean down and kiss those addicting lips then hurried back to flip the pancake. It was strange being so domestic but I liked it.

Finishing with a smile on my face I laid the plate down in between us. Spencer dug in right away pouring a dab of syrup on the pancake. I waited to hear the praise of my creation, what I got was most unexpected.

From the first bite Spencer closed her eyes and moaned as if in orgasm. Squirming in my seat I thought, _Fuck me_, as every cell in my entire body reacted to that sound, telling me to take her. The beast in me wanted to sweep everything off the table, pull her up on to it and fuck her roughly right then and there. For the life of me I don't know how but I restrained myself gripping the edge of the table, making my knuckles turn white with the force I exerted on it.

She paused after a few more cries of ecstasy and "Oh, my God's" then looked at me, "God, Ashley these are divine. You can cook for me anytime." I gave her a joyful smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy them so much. Most people I cook for don't show as much appreciation as you do. So thank you." I told her, pleased to hear she wanted me to cook for her. I really didn't want her to waste those moans on anyone else.

"The people you cook for are stupid Ashley. Because this is just wonderful." She put another fork full in her mouth and a look of elation passed over her face. I was so keyed up I was about to go to the bathroom to take care of this pressing need. But Spencer stopped again and threw a concerned look at me, "You're not eating?"

"I'm not really hungry, I just don't eat breakfast." The concerned expression was still on her face so I elaborated. "I believe, like most Greeks, that breakfast is the least important meal of the day. Sometimes I'll eat a snack to quiet my stomach but that's it." I nodded to the milk, "That's enough for me."

"But this is brunch not breakfast." She argued, pushing her plate away to signal she was done.

"Forgive me but pancakes?" Smirking I quirked my eyebrow again.

"Haven't you ever heard of IHOP?" Spencer asked sarcastically, but the question was lost on me.

"No. Actually I haven't." I told her puzzled. "Is it a place where you hop?"

She giggled, "No! It shouldn't be called that, by the way. They should have named it I…can't move now." She laughed at her own joke but I was still confused. "It's a restaurant where almost all their food is breakfast stuff."

I still didn't get the joke but I was just relived she wasn't moaning anymore. Not that I didn't like it, it was just too much on my poor libido. I stood up and picked up the dishes; put them in the sink leaving Spencer to handle the other things. Then I sat back down, waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to do.

But she just went to the sink and began washing the dishes. I stood back up and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I molded my body to her, sighing as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing," I whispered into her ear. She leaned back against me and continued washing the dishes. "You don't have to do that. Someone will clean them, Spence."

"I know but I want to contribute in some way."

"I can think of other ways you can baby," I growled as I pushed her harder against the counter as I reached to turn off the faucet. She gasped as I licked a sensitive spot behind her ear that I had found last night. Her hands moved to cover mine as they slid up under my shirt and onto her soft skin. She turned her head toward me and passionately kissed me using one of her hands to keep me there. She didn't have to; I would have stood there and kissed her for all eternity.

I moved my hands down to trace her pronounced hip bones - too pronounced I thought briefly - and up to feel her ribs. "You're so soft," I whispered against her lips, letting my fingers play over her skin for a moment before turning her around to face me. She gently kissed me as her hands went up to cup my face, while mine lightly scratched down her back. This rough make out session had quickly turned into a slow and tender exploration.

But before we could go all Christopher Columbus, a cough from behind interrupted us. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

I tensed and tightened my grip on Spencer so that she didn't pull away. But I didn't need to worry, she burrowed closer to me. In that instant I felt so protective of her.

_I'll never let anything harm her_…_even me._

"Really Ashley," My mother voice set my nerves on edge. "I didn't ever think I'd get to meet one of your _playthings_. But here I get to witness your act of perversion right in my very own kitchen." I clenched my teeth in anger. "I thought you usually threw them out after you were done with them."

"Spencer meet my mother Christine Davies. Mother, Spencer." I growled out as I turned my head to scrutinize her. She was wearing a sheer gown but it didn't look like she slept at all. She wasn't here last night so I assumed she came in after we all went to sleep.

Spencer, although trapped like she was, wiggled a hand free and extended it toward my mother. "Please to meet you ma'ma."

My mother looked down at her hand like it belonged to a bum on the street, then sniffed ignoring her. "Where is that woman, Ashley? I told her I wanted my ogeat prepared every afternoon, whether I'm here or not. Why did I even hire that woman?" Spencer let her hand fall realizing that mother was never going to shake it.

"Its Grace mother, her name is Grace. It's her day off, remember? I told you to hire someone for today anyway, so don't go yelling at her." She sat down at the breakfast table as I quickly told her, "And I would appreciate it if you would show some respect to Spencer. Please," I forced out.

She quirked an eyebrow at us. "Ashley be a dear and make me some coffee." I glanced at Spencer and then reluctantly released her to do as my mother ordered. "Spencer you say…" She looked at Spencer thoughtfully.

"Uh…yes ma'ma," Spencer nervously bit her lip.

"You're…" my mother paused tapping her chin. "No, it couldn't be." She muttered and shook her head. _What was all that about_? "Sit down here girl and stop fidgeting, Ashley is a big girl she can take care of herself." Spencer's expression asked what she should do, and I just nodded silently telling her to sit down. "Now that's better. I presume you've both eaten."

Spencer nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Davies."

"Oh God girl, don't call me that." Mother waved her hand erratically. "It makes me sound old, call me Christine. I imagine you're going to be somewhat permanent compared to those other things Ashley brings home. At least you're fairly attractive." I set the cup down in front of my mother, wanted nothing more than to yank Spencer up and leave. "So what's on your agenda to day darling?" She asked sipping the coffee.

Running a frustrated hand though my hair I told her, "We're all going to go out and sail on _Lullaby_."

She tilted her head. "By 'we' do you mean that sister of yours and that strapping young man you're friends with?"

God, I want to throw up every time she mentioned Aiden. Whenever they're in the same room together she fawns all over him. Following him from room to room talking about what a nice pool boy he is. One time she asked him is she was a good looking cougar and something about milf. It was sick.

"His name is Aiden. And yes they're going, we're going, and so are the twins." I said exasperated. Why was she acting like she cared one wit about us?

"Ah, yes Aiden," she purred his name making me sick to my stomach. "Now there is a _boy_. I don't know why in the world Ashley won't date him." Spencer looked pissed and was about to say something when mother continued, "Not that I don't appreciate a feminine touch every now and again."

This totally floored me, what the hell what this woman taking about? I groaned, I didn't want to hear any of this. _Maybe this slutly behavior runs in the family, _my inner voice finally spoke up. _Don't ask any questions_, were the words repeating in my mind.

But did I listen, no. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see there was this party that Ben was hosting and this exotic African woman happened to catch my eye. I was captivated and some how we ended up together in a room. I don't remember exactly where the strap on came in but-"

"Stop!" I yelled, wishing I'd never asked. "Really I don't want to know any of that." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"I didn't realize _you_ were so prudish, Ashley. My daughter is a bit of a Lothario, girl. Watch her closely." With that she got up from the table. "It was a pleasure meeting you Spicer." I didn't even bother correcting her. "But the good doctor Benjamin is throwing another party tonight and I want to be prepared. Don't expect me to be back tonight Ashley." And with that she glided out of the kitchen.

We were both stunned, not knowing what to do. Finally Spencer turned to me and whispered, "That's your mom?"

I nodded ashamed she had to see that. "More like woman who gave birth to me. But I guess you could call her mom."

Spencer giggled, "God, she's a hoot." Did she just say hoot? "She totally reminds me of an actress back in the silent movie era. She's cool, well except for what she said about Aiden." Spencer glared at me. "You're mine. And no one else's, got that?" I nodded rapidly not wanting to see her anger come to surface. "Good."

"Uh…so what are we doing now?" I asked really wanting to go back upstairs and finish what my mother interrupted. But maybe Spencer had to go home or run some errands.

"Well, I wanted to go shopping for a new swimsuit. And then after that I need to ask my parents if I could stay for another night. What about you?"

"I don't have anyth- Shit!" I slapped myself on the forehead. Spencer's face was filled with concern. "I have to go get Jess's taillight fixed. Yesterday someone fucking smashed it and I got pulled over by a cop." _A totally hot cop you could have fu-_. My mind roared, _Shut the fuck up_!

"I wonder who would do something like that." _Let's see who hates me…Madison maybe_? Spencer her blue eyes still filled with concern. "Maybe we should hold off on my shopping spree."

"No, no it won't be a problem I'll just have to drive to the car shop and drop it off." I crossed my arms pissed that I didn't remember. "I'll take one of the spare vehicles."

"Spare vehicles?" Spence looked a little shocked.

"Umm…yeah we have a lot of extra cars." I grimaced, "Sorry if everything coming out of my mouth sounds a little snobbish. Dad was a collector and he gave them all to me. Well, with the exception of one, it's Ky's but she hates to drive." I shrugged. "Can we stop talking about this and go."

She nodded and grabbed me by the hand as we went back up stairs to change.

****

I put my swimsuit in a bag then threw on some baggy jeans and simple navy-blue tee knowing I was going to have to change into it when we got to the boat. Kyla had said it was going to be a warmer day so I didn't put on a jacket trusting her weather knowledge. A pair of aviator sunglasses and vans completed my outfit.

Spencer was changing in Kyla's room as I quickly sprayed some deodorant and perfume on. Examining myself in the mirror I took in my curly amber colored hair and clothes thinking, _It'll work_. With my phone in my back pocket I walked outside to wait for Blondie.

But she was already leaning against the wall across from my door with her stuff lying at her feet. I ran my eyes up and down her body. She still had the 'I'm a good girl' look but with a little tighter jeans and t-shirt then I'd seen at school.

Spencer pushed herself off the wall and snaked her arms around my neck. She leaned in and inhaled, "Mumm…you smell good."

I grinned cocky, "I know."

She slugged me on the shoulder and pulled away.

"So violent, little one." She giggled as I pulled her back to me laying a kiss on that smooth forehead. "Ready?" I asked as I picked up her things and at her nod began to walk down the stairs.

We went to the front door instead of the garage because I had Michel, mom's driver, bring a car around. I also asked him not to get anything really fancy seeing how Spencer's reaction was to knowing how wealthy we were.

Then he was going to take mine to get it fixed and then bring it back.

I said hello to Michel and threw Spencer's things in the back of my hunter green colored Jeep. Its name was Fredrick; dad had gotten it after a trip to India saying we needed a tougher vehicle. I don't know why he ordered a jeep instead of a European build but that's what he wanted.

She told me the first stop was her house.

***

"So…" Spencer turned down the music and looked at me.

I glanced at her before turning back to focus on the road. "So?"

"Umm…" Spencer nervously bit her lip.

I was getting a little annoyed at this starting/stopping thing she was doing. "What? Spit it out!"

"Well, don't get mad ok?" I nodded, what could she say to make me mad? "I kinda wanted to talk about what you told me last night." She said timidly. I quirked an eyebrow at her and waited to hear what she had to say. "You know, about the whole I can't remember my childhood and I want to off myself stuff-"

"No," I said firmly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, Ashley." I realized right when you say no, that's when Spencer becomes obstinate. "We are going to talk about it. This is serious and it needs to be out in the open." I rolled my eyes. "I'm fucking serious! I want you to see my dad. He is a very good psychotherapist, you'd really like him. He specializes in teens and even works-"

"No offence Spence, but I don't want to talk to your dad. It would be fucking weird ok?" She glared at me. "Besides I'm already seeing a shrink and I have a really good feeling about him. And if I start getting all manic-depressant I swear to call you right away."

I glanced at her, she was taping her fingers, a sign she was thinking hard. "You swear?"

"Yes, I swear." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

I was pissed at myself, why the fuck did I say anything about it. I felt like I could trust her. Well, yeah I can trust her but that doesn't mean I had to spill my guts and tell her everything. _Damnit_!_ Why didn't I just lie?_

"Good. You know I'm just concerned about you Ash." I shrugged. "Now, take a left here…"

**

After fifteen minutes of driving, I pulled up to the curb of a quaint two story house. Just looking at it I could feel the vibes of 'home' coming from it. "This is where you live?" I asked almost in awe.

She turned and looked at it, "Yeah…I know it's not as luxurious as your house but its home." Her voice held a hint of shame to it.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles in reverence. "It's wonderful just because it's yours. And I would never judge you based on your material wealth." I waited a minute before I ruined the seriousness of the conversation. "Now how hot you are is a totally different matter."

I grinned as her expression turned from wonderment to shock. "God, you are so horrible. For a while there you almost had me believing you were some sort of silver-tongued angel. But now I know you're a-"

Well, kissing her is one way to shut her up. When she moaned, I smiled into the kiss thinking, _Job well done._ Then I pulled away and said, "Sorry Blondie but I just got really turned on when you said silver-tongued. Is there a way you could give me a gold instead? I mean you haven't even tried it out, how do you know I deserve a silver?"

She rolled those baby blues. "You are such a brat. And just for that you're coming inside to meet my family." I looked a little surprised and suddenly very nervous. "Don't worry, you're amazing, they'll love you." She kissed me but it didn't calm me down at all. "Umm…I don't think I'm ready to introduce you as my girlfriend, yet. That's to say I'm not ready for the whole dinner and discussion, ok?"

I nodded as I got out, opened her door and helped her step down. _Chivalry isn't dead, yet_. But as we got closer to her door my heartbeat became surprisingly loud. I tried to take deep calming breaths but I was sure I was going to have a heart attack. Spencer unlocked the door and we stepped in.

Everything was miniature compared to my house but it was cute in a weird sort of way. There were pictures all over the walls of what I assumed was her family but I didn't get a close look. Spencer led me through the living room, dinning room and into the kitchen.

She frowned, "Usually someone is always down stairs. Let's go upstairs so I can get some clothes." She dragged me up the stairs and into her bed room.

It was cute and reminded me of Spencer. She had a few stuffed animals scattered on her bed and some clothes on the floor but over all it was a lot cleaner than my room. It was also a tad bit girly with yellow and light pink decorations. I glanced at the walls and noted that this family was really into capturing the moment because there just as many pictures in here as there were downstairs.

My family wasn't like that at all. Dad and Kyla were much more into filming everything. We had tons of DVDs dedicated to our silliness.

I looked back at Spencer to see her warily watching me. I sighed, what had I just told her outside? I took her arm and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in the crook of my neck as I said, "What's wrong Spence?" She shook her head and I sighed again. "I really like your room. It's so…you." She pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. "Now stop being insecure and grab your stuff so we can go."

She rolled her cobalt eyes at me and went to her closet to toss some things into her bag. I watched her for a moment before jumping on to her bed and laying out on it with my hands behind my head. She came out and put her hands on her hips looking at me.

"What are you doing Ashley?"

"Just testing the bed to see if it's durable enough for any romps we might have on it." I wiggled my eyebrows. "I was just about to start jumping on it to see if it would squeak too loudly and wake up your family."

She looked shocked and it took her a little while to speak. "I can't believe you're talking about…doing it when we haven't event gone out on our first date."

I smirked, "I can't believe you said 'doing it'. Say the word Spence, sex. And besides I was just joking, we'll go slow." I waited a second, "But this bed is still going to get a workout. So why not test it out now?"

She blushed and gulped. "L-let's go. We still have to go shopping."

Right when she finished the sentence there was a knock at the door. I stayed where I was and watched her open the door thinking it was her dad or mom. Ugh…I still wasn't ready to meet them.

Spencer opened the door and there stood a boy I recognized. _Who is that_? Was that one of Spencer's brothers? Duh. Who else would it be?

He started talking looking at her. "Hey Spence. Mom called and said she had to do work overtime because some burn victims came in. Dad went out to get some grocer-" He had glanced behind her and spotted me. "You!" He pointed. "What the hell is this bitch doing here?"

Oh now I remember him. He was the pompous bastard that hit on me in English. This was her brother? Damnit.

Spencer was totally confused and glanced back at me puzzled then turned back to asshole. "What are you talking about Glen?"

"That's the bitch that called me a 'breeder'! I told you about her. What the fuck is she doing here?" Glen was going ballistic and I was trying my damnedest not to bust out laughing. But I failed.

Laughing I got up off the bed and walked over to them. "Seriously, Gin you need to shut the fuck up. Spencer invited me up to get some stuff before we went shopping." I messed up his name hoping he'd get even more pissed.

"I need to shut up!? You need to get the fuck out of my house. And there is no way you're going out with my little sister. She already has this idea in her head about girls and I don't want you fucking it up even more."

That's were all the laughing stopped and the urge to kick some ass began. Who the fuck did he think he was to tell me I wasn't going to go out with his sister? What really got me pissed and I knew Spence was fuming over him saying that her 'head was fucked up'.

"Wait a minute fuck-head; I don't want to ever hear you refer to your sister like that again. She deserves much more respect then that." I got right up in his face. "I'll leave but if I hear you said something like that again, I'll cut you motherfucker."

I felt Spencer grab my arm and pull me back toward her. "Calm down baby," She whispered in my ear and then turned to glare at Glen who was a completely thrown after being talked to that way. "Ashley's right Glen. You've never supported me or my girlfriends. But at least show some respect. And since you have no say over my life, I'm going to date anyone I want."

She clasped our hands together and we left.

I wasn't finished but I knew if we stayed here any longer either me or Glen were going to start a fist fight. And I seriously didn't want to go toe to toe with a brainless ape. Remember? I love my face.

Spencer and I walked out and got in Fredrick. For the first time in a long time I felt remorse and turned to apologize to her. "Listen Spence, I'm sorry. That's your brother and I had no rig-"

She quickly cut me off with a passionate kiss. Lips and tongues clashed together in an ageless movement. But before we could go to far she pulled back. Both of us slightly breathless.

"Don't apologize, Ashley. No one but my dad has ever stood up for me so…thanks."

"But I…"

"Don't say any more." She pressed a finger to my lips.

I nodded and we drove off.

*

Newends Mall.

Humm…I didn't like it.

It was too big and too loud. Kids were everywhere screaming about being dragged away from their favorite store, ice cream parlor, rollercoaster. A rollercoaster? That's just stupid. People; mothers, daughters, dads, sons, everyone shopping.

My kind of shopping is go get what you need and leave. Done.

But not Spencer, no we had to look at every store we passed. She ooo'ed and aww'ed everything we saw. I just rolled my eyes and kept us moving forward. I wanted to get this over with and leave.

Well, that was until I saw Victoria Secret. That's when the drooling began. Of course I knew about the store but I didn't realize it was so prominent. And this was where Spencer wanted to go.

I didn't have any objections.

As soon as we walked in a saleswoman met us at a row of clothes Spencer was looking at and I was drooling over. _Mumm…Spencer would look marvelous in lingerie_, I thought holding up a black teddy. _Black or red_?

"May I help you?" A thirty-something year old woman asked. "Are you looking for one in your size?"

I glanced up at her but turned back to more interesting views. "No," I pointed at Spencer, "talk to her."

A minute later Spencer was tugging me toward the changing rooms and threw me on the chair outside of it. I was a bit perturbed at being pulled from the image my imagination managed conjured up of Spencer in the teddy.

"Stay." She pointed at me like some sort of dog.

I sighed out my cooperation, "Fine."

But after five minutes I was fidgeting in my seat ready to move.

"Hurry up. I want to leave," I whined strumming my fingers on the arm rest. Looking around the store I spotted the woman that waited on Spence watching me closely. I glared at her, _What the fuck was she looking at?_

"I'm ready," I turned toward the sound of Spencer's voice to find her with her hands on her hips wearing a white string bikini. I focused on two very small pieces of material for a moment. They barely covered anything. And then gave all my attention to her body. God! Her body was incredible, being fit and toned. An urge to lick every square inch of her overcame me.

Swiftly standing I pushed her back into the changing room. Of course she went willingly, almost grapping my shirt to pull me with her. I turned quickly and locked the door. No interruptions.

The heat that pulsed through me every time I was near Spencer was now an inferno. It overwhelmed me, making me want her with such fierce intensity. I couldn't control myself. I had to have her. That's when I let the beast loose and lunged at her.

We came together furiously, desperately. There was no finesse or tenderness, just raw need and instant, overpowering arousal. I was dizzy from it; dizzy from the ferocity of our kisses, from her tongue seeking mine, from my lips and teeth on her neck. It was overwhelming and held an underlying desperation.

I took my lips from her neck to whisper huskily, "I want you."

She groaned back, "Then take me."

Ferociously grinning, I heard a whimper as I pushed her body up against the stall wall. Her tongue plunged into my mouth and there were fingers that suddenly, urgently, needed to feel her skin.

My hands went under the sheer fabric of her swimsuit, squeezing the soft swell of her breast. Pinching the hardening nipple, I reached around with my other hand to untie the top of the two piece and let it fall to the floor.

I took a moment to look at the treasure I had uncovered. She was perfect. With dark, puckered nipples straining for contact. I cupped and massaged them as I began plundering her mouth again. _She tastes so good_…

We fought for dominance using our tongues but I guess Spencer had enough.

Practically ripping my shirt to get it off of me, she didn't take time to admire me. Her hands immediately begin caressing my breast making me gasp and shutter. Her mouth swiftly trailed down my throat, nibbling along the way. I tangled my hand in her hair and pushed her down further. Finally reaching my breast she sucked my nipple and bit it.

My ragged intake of breath must have been audible to the entire store.

_Pay back is a bitch sweetheart, _I thought.

She groaned in disappointment when I took my hand away from their joyful task. I trailed them down her upper thighs and then back up, sliding under her only remaining article of clothing, dipping briefly into her wetness. She was soaked.

I groaned out my voice heavily with want, "God, you're already so wet, baby."

"Oh fuck," She hissed. "I've been like this since I saw you step out of the shower." Without waiting for my response she forcefully drew my lips to her. Biting my lower lip, making it bleed, she sucked on it for a moment. God, who knew Spencer was into vampirism. Whatever, it just turned me on even more.

Pulling back slightly she licked my blood from her lips. Mumm…she was so hot.

She made me insane with lust and want. She gave me an ultimate and perpetual high that nothing could compete with. Not drugs, drinking, driving, or even sex with any other girl could rival.

Spencer wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled our naked skin together for the first time. "Perfect," She murmured scratching her nails down my back. "I just knew you would be…"

Our urgency wasn't lost at all. To prove it, I hastily maneuvered my hand in between her legs. She automatically opened them wider for me. Roughly stroking the fabric I teased her, feeling her juices saturate the material.

I pulled away from her addicting lips for a moment. "I'm going to drink every last drop of you."

Spencer's nails were digging into my back making me even more animalistic. "Yes, yes, yes…" she muttered but then her eyes snapped. "Wait…"

I couldn't hear her, I was too far gone.

I had to taste Spence and I had to taste her now. I bit possessively on the beautifully exposed neck before me. Pushing her harder against the wall I reached down with one hand to untie the rest of her swimsuit.

But somehow she had tied it into a tangle of knots and I couldn't get it undone. When I was just about to rip it off her, she pushed me back.

I didn't understand. "What's wrong?"

"I told you to stop like three times Ashley." She looked upset. "You have to stand over there, I can't think straight when you're this close to me."

The quip about not ever thinking 'straight' ran through my mind but I didn't think this was the right time. I obediently walked as far away from her as this tiny cubic box allowed.

I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees. My breaths were coming in short gasps; I was sure to pass out soon. It was almost impossible…what she made me feel.

I clenched my hands, making me wince when my nails pierced my skin.

I glanced over at her, she was doing the same only on the bench. But I had to look away, my body still burned with arousal and I didn't trust myself not to continue where we left off. Whether she wanted to or not.

I still didn't understand, what had I done wrong? Why did we stop?

"I'm sorry." It almost sounded like she was crying. Ouch, my heart was actually in physical pain. "I keep putting you through this stop and start thing. Really I'd rather have you fuck my brains out but," She sniffed making me feel even more horrible. "I can't lose _it_ in Victoria Secret, Ash."

Shit, somehow I forgot she was a virgin. Duh, what the fuck was I thinking?

"All of this is my fault," Now what was she talking about. "Last night Kyla and I were talking about…you. And well," She paused and I could just imagine her biting her lower lip. I silently groaned, I wanted to do that. "Ah…well she was giving me a few pointers about you. One being your fetish for girls in swimsuits."

Shit, she was right.

But even if she had been trying on shoes I would've dragged her back into the stall. The clothes didn't matter with Spencer it was her presence that made me go out of control. And I could still feel the burn of yearning.

She continued, "I thought, 'hey why not tease Ashley a little' but I didn't realize how responsive you are. It's like playing with fire whenever I'm around you. You burn me."

Welcome to my world Spence.

I rubbed my face trying to loosen the tension in my shoulders and arms. Wait, what was that smell? My fingers still carried the sweet scent of her. I inhaled deeply wondering if it would be extremely inappropriate to suck on them. God, I still craved her.

Quickly standing up I jerked the temptation away from my face. Breathing short and quick gasps I began feeling faint. Was it me or were the walls closing in. I had to get out of here or I would slowly die of suffocation.

But I knew leaving here wouldn't stop my body's frustration.

There was a knock on the door and a shrill voice, "What are you girls doing in there?"

And I knew just who to take it out on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Spencer or Ashley…too bad.

**Yea! I finally got the damn computer back and all the stuff off of it.**

**I hope ya'll like it. Umm...Ash is a little graphic in this story and I don't want to offend anyone, so let this be a warning.**

_epikk_: Thank you for being extremely patient with me and for being one of my regular reviewers.

_Movies7Too:_ Thank you for reminding me I didn't put the singers name in. Yes it is Brandy by the Looking Glass. My mom brain washed me with 40's-80's music and Brandy is one of my favorites. Yes it was a strange coincidence...haha...

_Cosmic_: I'm so glad you like the details, I have a bad habit of writing to much and I've tried to limit it but well...it's not going that great. So thanks for saying that.

_free21: _Yes a quilting retreat. My friend always has to do these crazy vacation things whenever a guy breaks up with her. One time it was taking a helicopter course, that was fun. Another was a National Geographic trip to Ireland...I didn't get to go on that one :(

_Palexiot:_ I'm sorry you don't really like 'the twins' I've changed them a little in the chapter after this on. Hope you like it.

**Chapter****8**

**-**_Muffin Freaks-_

I quickly snatched my shirt form off the ground and put it on in angry jerky movements. Thank god I didn't put on a bra because I would have shredded it. Knowing that the saleslady was going to knock again I went to unlock the door but stopped. I turned back to Spencer.

She was standing in a defensive stance, with her arms crossed, but somehow she still seemed vulnerable. Or maybe she crossed her arms to cover her voluptuous bosom.

I unconsciously licked my lips as I easily smelled her arousal and just a hint of mine. _Damn_, I thought as I tasted dried blood from her bite.

I dragged my eyes up to her face. Her expressive blue eyes conveyed shame, hurt and I think…desire? _No_, I mentally shook my head, _I can't deal with that_. But I think I knew what to do about the other feelings.

I smiled softly, how could I ever be mad at her? "You know I would be really pissed at you if you weren't so damn hot and I wasn't so turned on."

She gave me a weak smile. "So does that mean you're not mad at me?"

"Yes…No…I don't think this is all your fault." I sighed and ran a trembling hand though my hair, "Takes two to tango and all that nonsense." There another knock behind me. "You better put some clothes on now."

I yanked open the door right as the Martha Stewart look-alike was about to knock on my face. I pulled the door closer to me seeing the nosy woman try and peak behind me. "What the fuck do you want lady?"

"I heard - everyone heard - the perverted things you two were doing in there," she hissed. And I was sure she could probably _see_ the evidence by my bruised lips and slightly disturbed hair. "Now I want you to leave."

What the fuck!? "Listen lady, just because you're a frigid bitch doesn't mean you have to ruin sex for everyone else." She gasped. "And don't worry we'll leave as soon as my girlfriend is done. Now unless we call you for some help I don't want to see you again."

I turned to shut the door but she put her hand out to stop it. "No, you listen girl. This is my store and I don't want some dyke and her whore of a girlfriend to come in here and disturbed my _normal_ customers."

Oh thank god. I was hoping she'd be a homophobic freak.

I leaned down and whispered in her face, "After you remove that prejudice stick up your ass, maybe you should look around. This is L.A. bitch and guess what that means. Yep, lesbians and gays around every corner. Hell, I'm guessing that half of your so called 'normal' clientele are carpet munches, transvestites or at least bi." Her mouth was angrily twisted. "But if you don't like that you can move back to whatever backwoods bible-freak Podunk town you came from."

And then I slammed the door in her face. Well, at least that let go of some of the tension in my body.

Aww…Spencer already had on her clothes and was hanging the swimsuit back on its hanger. Her movements were hurried and she seemed embarrassed. "I don't know why you had to say anything. I'm done Ashley, so you didn't have to make a scene." She shook her head, "God, I'm never going to be able to show my face in here again."

"Don't worry I don't think she'll remember you, just bitchy me," I joked hoping to make her feel better. She hung the swimsuit on a hook and turned to leave. "Whoa, what are you doing Spencer?"

She stopped and looked confused. "What are you talking about? We're leaving."

"That's fine but you're buying that swimsuit." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "I'm not joking. It looks hot on you and we had to go through all that shit with the saleslady. So, yeah you're getting it. Hell, I'll buy it for you."

"But…We…"

I continued rambling on thinking out loud. "God I bet it's see-through when you get it wet. Mmmm…I'd love to see you in that after you got out of the pool. Little rivers of water running down your body making it glisten with the sunlight. I can see your nipples straining out wanting me to caress, nibble, and bite them."

My voice deepened as the lust grew, "I'd take you right there on the tile floor. I think I'd leave on the bottom piece and as I fucked you, I'd let the fabric go up inside you too. I wonder how that would feel to be up your hot moist cavern and still be surrounded by that flimsy cloth."

"Stop!" Spencer shuttered and leaned back against the wall. "Ugh," She covered her eyes, "I think you could make me cum just by speaking."

_Great now I'm turned on again_. My inner voice popped up, _See I told you, you have the slutty ho gene._

"Fine, I'll get it. Can we just leave?" She snatched it off the hook and we walked up to the counter. I followed her watching her ass swing back and forth. Yummy…I loved those jeans on her.

*****

I saw the saleswoman across the store watching our every move but I just winked at her. She didn't seem to like that as she turned back to another customer. _Bitch_.

The checkout girl started flirting with me and with a sly smile I flirted back as I paid for the swimsuit. Just as I thought some of the workers here are gay. She winked at me and said something about going to a club called _La_ _Femme Fatale_.

I told her no and pointed at Spencer whispering, "Already got a 'La Femme Fatale'."

She tilted her head at Spence and smiled, "Nice…but if anything ever _happens_ come see me there."

I nodded and left. I turned back to Spencer to see if she wanted to grab a bite to eat while we were here but she didn't look to happy. Her arms were crossed and she had a death causing scowl on her face.

I think she might be pissed at me. Shivers ran down my back, _She looks even hotter when she's mad._

Grabbing her reluctant hand I pulled her into a little coffee shop. "What wrong, Spence?" I whispered. Was she mad about my graphic depiction of us in the changing stall? I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth. She just inspires me.

She whispered back, her voice sounded like she was holding tears back. "How could you, Ashley?" I gave her a completely confused expression. "How could you almost fuck me in the stall and then turn around and flirt with some whore?"

What is the deal with everyone being called a whore today?

"Umm…Spence that was just some innocent flirting." I leaned in, looking into her enchanting eyes while brushing back some golden strands. "I would never cheat on you." I chuckled, "In fact she asked me out and I told her I was with you."

I pulled her into a hug and felt her rest her head against my shoulder. "I'm not Madison," I whispered into her ear. "I would never take you for granted and have sex with other people. It would just go against my _ethika_. My ethics." _Although your ethics didn't bother you when you fuck and use countless girls._

I felt her nod against me and whisper in my ear, "Thank you for saying that."

I reluctantly released her and looked around the small shop. All of the coffee and muffin partakers were watching our little lovers quarrel. No that wasn't right…girlfriend discussion. Yeah that's better. I glared at all of them almost daring one of them to say something. But everyone quickly turned back to whatever they were doing before we came in.

"Hey, sweetie do you want something?" The urge to quickly scrape the word off my tongue came back just like yesterday. But this time it wasn't as strong. See, I can be a sweet and good girlfriend if I set my mind to it.

"Well," She looked around. "Yeah, I think I might need some caffeine after our late night."

So we ordered at the counter and sat down at one of the surprisingly private booths. Our order was called almost as soon as we sat down so I went up to retrieve our drinks. The black girl at the counter was really nice and told me to tell my girlfriend she said "Hi".

I sat back down across from Spencer and relayed the message.

"Oh my god," Spencer exclaimed. "Chelsea was one of my best friends before Madison and I got together. I'm really surprised she didn't say something bitchy to me like I deserve."

"You're a very caring person Spencer it would be a wonder if most of your friends didn't want to be friends. It's just Madison pushes people away. I could tell by her attitude the first time I met her. And let me guess she was really possessive and wouldn't let you hang out with your friends by yourself?" She nodded and sipped her steaming drink. "See, people just don't want to be around her."

"I know but everyone sees her as this high-strung cheerleader bitch whose only job in life is to run the school. But she has a wonderful personality if you take time to get to know her." I highly doubted that but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Let's change the subject," I smiled at her. "Tell me what you're into. Anything. I just want to know more about you before we…" I wiggled my eyebrows, "you know."

She smirked and leaned back against the bench. "God, I swear you're always horny."

"Only for you babe." I tried to sound as guyish as possible.

She chuckled and asked, "Isn't it my turn in this question game? I answered your music question, so my turn." I guess she's right; I didn't care as long as we got off the Madison topic. "Tell me about your dad." I gulped. "Its ok you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I just want to know a little about this guy you love so much."

I really didn't think she'd throw the dad topic out there but I was a big girl and could handle it. "Well, like I said he's dead." I paused for a moment and gathered my thoughts. "I'm guessing you kind of know who he is."

She nodded, "I sort of put it together. Davies, rich, moved from Greece, and two daughters whose dad just…passed. It wasn't that hard. But I also know that most of the time what the media portrays isn't the truth. I'm guessing here but I think you loved him every much and he returned your devotion."

I chuckled feeling a little more relaxed. "You're very perceptive. Yeah he loved both of us and doted on us. He wasn't home all the time but when he was it was awesome. He'd always take us somewhere exotic and tried to show us the world. He taught us to enjoy all that life offered and try to strive for the utmost. Dad was an inspiration for many but he always said we were his inspiration. But he wasn't perfect."

I took a sip of my cooled drink. "Kyla is my half sister. A kid from one of my dad's groupies. You see dad's most serious flaw was not being a monogamist. He was the first one to start sleeping around when he was married to mother. But I swore to learn from his mistakes and never do that to my 'significant other'. Although I could have worked on a few more things like try not to be such a whore." I ran a hand through my hair still frustrated with myself.

"One of the things I loved most about him was he was always trying to protect us. From the media, from fans, even from ourselves. I am the ring leader in our little club. The twins practically worship the ground I walk on, Aiden always wants to help me, and Kyla goes a long with my dumb plans because she wants to protect us. I decided at fourteen that drugs were awesome because all the adults were so against it. Well, we smoked some pot; he found out and got so pissed off. I was grounded for the first time in my life because of that. He loved us so much."

I stopped looking at my hands, lost in the memories. Spencer reached across the table and grabbed my hands, kissing the knuckles.

"Ashely, if you ever want to talk about him, or anything remember I'm always ready to listen."

I smiled back at her. She was perfect. How else could I describe her?

"Ok, your turn. You want to go with what you asked me before." I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

Spencer started tapping her fingers. "Let's see, what am I not in would be a shorter list." I chuckled. "Well, you know about theater and that I'm into Judo but I was just exaggerating when I hit you. I've only got a one degree black belt. I'm also involved in art which is what Chelsea," She pointed behind her, "got me into. I tried out cheerleading for a little while but it's just too time consuming. Dancing is on Wednesday nights and I also work there teaching some of the little kids. I was doing some of our church stuff but after my sexual discover I didn't think it would be right to support something that persecuted and hated a part of me. I'm also the student body president. I help out with journalism every now and then. God…I'm in a lot of things."

I nodded amazed. "Why are you in all of these clubs and stuff?"

"College, they love it." She shrugged. "I mean most of the things I like but sometimes I wish I didn't have so much pressure."

"Ok, now it's your turn."

"Let's go with something easy. What's your favorite color?"

I smiled, "The blue of your eyes. They make me feel like I'm back in Greece. It's just the shade of the Mediterranean Sea," I reached up and with the back of my hand brushed her cheek. "Beautiful." We started at each other for a moment. There was an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't read but a big part of me loved that I put it there.

Then I grinned to break the tension and asked. "What's your favorite thing about my body?" I leaned back to let her check me out.

She chuckled, "I swear you just never let up, do you?" It was a rhetorical question so I just smiled. "Actually you might be disappointed in my answer. It's your smile." I frowned, what? "I've noticed that your nose sort of…crinkles. It's adorable and it's my favorite thing about your body."

I rubbed my nose, "Really?" She nodded and smirked. "Weird…" I muttered. "Not my ass or boobs?"

She shook her head, "Although I do have an obsession with your stomach." She blushed and seemed embarrassed admitting it. "I don't know why but I want to touch it all the time."

I smiled feeling my nose crinkle like she said. _Never noticed that before_. Stretching I made my shirt go up a little higher freeing my stomach for her viewing pleasure. "Yeah well I do work out and stuff. It's no surprise my tummy makes you drool."

She looked flustered and stuttered, "I-I don't drool…that much." We giggled for a minute. "My turn, you conceited person. I was wondering why you were acting so weird this morning at 'brunch'. I don't know you seemed really uncomfortable. Was it about your mom or something?"

I blushed, "You mean when you were eating?" She nodded and I looked down at the table. "Well, let's just say that you can turn me on just by eating." I looked up and grinned, "Believe me your moans are worthy of any porno."

Spencer burst out laughing, entrancing most of the customers in the shop and me. Her laugh was spontaneous and sounded almost musical. I just knew angels sang when she laughed.

"I can't believe you said that." I looked at her puzzled. "Everyone hates that about me. They all say it's one of my few but annoying quirks. I can't believe you liked it, I was embarrassed for moaning so loud but your food was so good."

"Thanks," I said and rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't used to getting praise from anyone.

I pulled out my phone and checked out the time. "Hey, Spence not to change the subject or anything but we have to be at the boat in thirty minutes. So we don't have a lot of time if you wanted to do something else."

"Oh I totally forgot about that." She started tapping her fingers again. "Well, there is something I kind of wanted to talk about." I waited but she seemed a little nervous about saying it. "Remember our talk about rules yesterday morning?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah I remember something about that. Why?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but I think me might need some rules to follow about our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Like this morning for instance, when I woke up and saw you I just wanted to jump you right there. But we can't do that right? I mean, what is this like the third day we've known each other and all we seem to do is make out."

"I like the making out stuff." I also like the touching and sucking skin stuff too but I didn't know if I should say that. "But I get what you mean. We are going a little too fast. Hell, I almost fucked you in Victoria Secret."

Spencer looked around. "I don't think everyone in the mall heard you. Don't talk so loud." I nodded a little embarrassed. "Ok so I made up a rule list of 'un-attraction'."

I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "A list?"

"What?" Spencer said exasperated. "Your girlfriend likes to prioritized, get over it." I smiled. "Ok, so making out is defiantly on the…to do list. But no more groping."

I gave her a mortally wounded look. "But I love to do that. It's like one of my favorite things."

"Well, until our relationship progresses more _we're_ just going to have to be continent with kissing." She bit her lip. "I guess touching is ok but we have to be very careful."

I pouted, "Fine no groping. What else?"

"We can't be alone together with a bed in the room. Or a couch…or a table…or any sort of flat surface."

"I guess that means the floor is out too." I snickered amused at how attracted we were to each other. "My rule is no bending over in front of me. Every once in a while is ok just try not to scoot out your ass too much. I sort of go into a frenzy and all I can think about is ravishing you."

Too bad ravishing can't be on the 'to do list'.

"Oh," I exclaimed as an idea came to me. "And you should start wearing a habit. A nun suit. Very unsexy. Well, until I get it into my head that it might be kinky to fu- uh, take you with it on." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "Never mind, your turn. I already have it in my brain."

"That would be really hot, um…I mean weird. Yeah, really weird," She mumbled. "You know, I saw you looking at the lingerie and I think you'd look hot in it, Ash."

I coughed a little, "Me? No I was looking at some for you. I look hot in anything but I was imagining _you_ in a red teddy for valentines day…maybe a little whip cream off to the side."

"Ok, that's going on the list too."

"What!? It's going on the to do list," I said eagerly.

"No. Talking sexy is going on the 'don't' list." She crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't 'talking sexy'." I crossed my own arms.

"Hearing you say something about fucking me with my bathing suit on or licking whip cream off my body is…well, it's provocative. So, no more."

I smirked, "I never said anything about licking the whip cream off your delicious body."

She blushed, "Well, I sort of pictured it. Anyway what about swimming? I mean we'll practically be naked. I don't know if I can control myself."

I laughed, "As long as we stay away from things that will get us too wet, uh turned on. I think we'll be fine."

She tapped her fingers again, "I guess that's it for now. Unless you can think of something else." I shook my head. Hell yeah, I could think of a lot more stuff to go on the to do list but I wasn't going to say anything. "Let me say bye to Chelsea and we can leave."

****

I got up, threw our trash away and waited by the door for Spencer. She had gotten the black girls attention and they were talking softly for a little while and then Spencer pointed at me. They began gesturing back and forth giggling. It was starting to piss me off. I didn't get any lesbian vibe from her but she could be. Ok, so now I know how Spencer must have felt watching me with the check out girl.

Spencer finally waved me over beaming. I couldn't help but smile with her. She makes happiness contagious.

I reached them and Chelsea stuck her hand out to shake, which I did. "Its nice to finally meet the girl who could get Spence here away from Madison. Actually aren't you the same girl that beat the shit out of her too?" She turned to Spencer not waiting for my answer. "Is little Miss innocent and sweet into bad girls now, girl?" Then she turned back to me. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Sorry, it's Ashley. And yes I hit Madison." I asked smirking, "But how do you know that Spencer isn't a bad girl too?"

"Please, Spencer bad? Never."

"Hey!" Spencer sounded indignant, "I can be bad if I want. Ashley, tell her about the changing room in Victoria Secret."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to talk about you trying to seduce me into taking you in there." I grinned wickedly.

"Why, Spencer you little wanton wench. I guess you've been holding out on us. Is that a hickey I see…"

Chelsea giggled and pulled Spencer's shirt down a little. Blondie quickly slapped her hand away but not before I saw the fruits of my labor. A feeling of pride surged through my body.

"I can't believe you did it in a changing room." Chelsea giggled again.

Spencer blush, "No we didn't 'do it' we just…uh…almost did." I nodded disappointed to have to be agreeing with her. "Anyway now that I'm embarrassed enough, Ash and I have to go. I'll see you at school, right? I mean we're still friends?"

Chelsea quickly came around the counter and hugged Spencer. "I'm sorry Spencer for staying away. I was - all your friends were jerks for just letting Madison push us apart. So we're still friends if you want to be," She said a little hopeful.

"Well, it's my fault too for giving in," Spencer acted a little bashful "We're definitely still friends." They squealed and jumped up and down.

"Awesome!" Chelsea exclaimed. "So are you coming to 'The Party'?" Spencer gave her a puzzled expression. God, I had hoped the twins would call it off but knowing them they wouldn't. Although I was sure they un-invited Madison and her clique. At least I hoped.

"What party?" Spencer asked.

"You haven't heard about it?" Spencer shook her head. "These British kids are throwing a huge party. Everyone in the school is going. Also a lot of kids from the surrounding colleges are going to be there too. I even heard," Chelsea whispered, "there are going to be famous movie stars and singers there."

Fuck! What the hell did the twins do!? They've only been here for a day how could they have invited so many people. I mean I'm all for parting but I didn't know if our house, even though it's huge, is big enough for all those people.

"Really, I didn't hear anything about. I'll talk to Ash and see if we're going, then I'll give you a call." Spencer dragged me away.

***

We got into Fredrick and headed toward the Eddie's dock. Spencer was gushing over Chelsea telling me how happy she was they had gotten back together. I sat there listening to everything she said but then she mentioned something Chelsea said.

"British kids?" Spencer muttered. "The only ones I know are Ellie, James, George and well…your cousins. None of the others hang out together besides Jackie and Danny. So?" She turned to me and gave me a suspicious look. "Well, where you going to tell me about this party?"

I sighed and tighten my grip on the steering wheel. "I didn't know anything until last night." I glanced at her quickly. "They told me and then said they invited Madison. I told them no and some other stuff. Anyway I thought they called it off, sorry."

I was expecting anger or at least disappointment in my girlfriend skills but that wasn't what I got.

She laughed.

Again I felt this flutter of happiness in my stomach. Suddenly I wanted my life's propose to be finding ways to make her laugh. It seemed like a great occupation.

"Why did you think I'd be mad at you?" She asked.

I shrugged and allowed a puzzled expression to cover my face. "You're not?" She shook her head. "Madison? Does that ring any bells? You know…your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah I know but I'm not afraid of her Ash. Why should I be? She was just mad when she said those things." she paused and tapped her fingers thoughtfully. "Actually I bet she apologizes tonight, if she comes that is."

"I don't want her to come," I sharply stated.

Spencer slowly drew my hand away from the steering wheel and into her lap, stroking it. "You know Ashley, I'm not going to swoon when Maddie walks into the room. I've been over her for a while now and all I want is for us to become friends. It would make everything a lot less complicated."

She sealed her statement with a kiss pressed to my wrist.

And suddenly I wasn't as anxious or agitated. Peace filled my body. It was nice.

She kept my hand in her lap the entire ride to the dock, chatting about this and that. And continued to soothingly stroke my wrist, forearm, and palm.

**

We pulled into the parking space and I saw eight cars and trucks in the parking lot. I recognized Aiden's SUV as I stepped out and got our things. Spencer followed me to the owners office.

Eddie was a sixty-ish old man, who owned a lucrative business where wealthy people brought their boats. I don't know why we chose Eddie to take care of one of our father's most cherished possessions. The man always seemed to be dressed like a vagabond. The few times I'd been here to check on _Lullaby_ he came out to meet me wearing and smelling like he'd gotten his food out of a dumpster.

Therefore, I was prepared for his soiled appearance and sure enough he looked to have just finished a burger, wiping the grease on his already grimy shirt.

He looked up and noticed us. "Ah, Miss Davies." I bristled at his use of my last name. "Your friends are already get'n the boat ready."

I nodded and said rather stiffly, "Yeah, I need the keys."

He dug around in his desk drawer. "Ah, here it is," And he tossed them to me.

I caught them with ease and without a thank you, walked outside toward the gate and unlocked it. Spencer ran along after me as I walked quickly down the pier toward our boat.

As we came up to Lullaby the voices of my family reached us. They must have been down below seeing what Eddie had restocked the fridge with. Fuck, they were always hungry.

I threw our stuff down on the deck and jumped down first to help Spencer. Holding my hand she landed right in front of me, pressing our bodies together and our faces. God, she was so surprisingly beautiful. And this rush of desire for her surprised me too.

We hadn't kissed since the 'changing room incident' and I was craving her lips, tongue and taste.

But this kiss wasn't so much about hunger as it was about reassurance. Why we needed reassurance…I don't know. The beast inside me was soothed and calmed by her contact. And that any tension I felt from before evaporated into nothing.

As she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck I placed my hands at her hips stroking the strip of skin that showed from her raised t-shirt. The kiss became lighter and lighter until our lips blearily touched. We leaned on each other and let these feelings just wash over us.

I was content.

We released each other when the voices became more audible but kept hold of each others hand.

"…and that was the first time I witnessed the miracle that is Julie Andrews. She is truly glorious," Jackie's voice drifted out of the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers:** I still don't own them.**

_free21:_ Yeah it was a bummer missing the Ireland trip. I'm glad you liked how graphic Ash was because next chapter is going to be...a little graphic too. Keep imagining the drool!

_epikkk:_ I like how adorable they are too, and I liked you used the word smitten. I don't think it's used enough in the world.

_everyone else:_ It was a pleasure making your day. And you're welcome.

With all this time on my hands after losing my beloved laptop I already have chapter 10 done and am on 11 so ha! I can get them out sooner. Yeah I thought you'd like that.

**Chapter** **9**

**-**You're Beautiful-

Without tuning to see Jackie I stared into Spencer's eyes and said, "God, how many times do you have to tell Kyla about meeting your idol." I stopped abruptly when I heard an unfamiliar voice giggle.

Turing around to face the source of the voice, I was met with a vision.

It was an attractive blonde – an extremely attractive blonde. Who was I kidding the woman was fucking gorgeous! She gracefully crossed the deck to where Spence and I were standing, and wrapped herself around me. Kissing my cheeks she pushed body away from mine and looked me up and down. I must admit I…admired her too. She was all arms and legs with flawless tanned skin, straight white teeth, ice-blue eyes, perfect cheek bones…the list could go on forever.

"Hello, you must be Ashley. I've heard so much about you," the delectable lips moved and I followed them with my eyes.

Everyone says that right?

Yeah I know that's what I would have thought but her tongue was caressing the words, which made things totally different. She also had an Australian accent that just made everything fucking better. God, and the way she purred my name…I could have cum on the spot.

I gave her a lovesick grin and nodded.

Hey, don't get mad at me! I'd been turned off, and turned on all day today. My mind was all fucked up. What the hell else was I suppose to do!?

I paused a little longer then necessary just grinning at her and she giggled. I giggled too, delighted to make her happy. I saw someone step up next to her.

"Uh…Ashley. Helllloooo!" Jackie was suddenly blocking my view of The Gorgeous One.

"What?" I asked suddenly angry. She needed to fucking move!

Jackie gave a dramatic sigh, "Sorry for my cousin's rudeness. Yes this is Ashley and Ashley this is Simone. Simone this is Ashley's _girlfriend_ Spencer."

_Oh shit_!

I immediately stepped back and stood beside Spencer. I could almost feel her radiating anger. Risking a glance I saw she had her arms crossed with the sourest expression on her face looking at Simone.

She was going to kill me.

Jackie stepped back too and Simone sized up Spence like they were in some kind of competition. "Nice to me you." The words sounded like they were forced out of her mouth.

"Pleasure." Spencer's lips barley moved. She suddenly clutched my forearm and smiled sweetly. "Isn't it sweetheart?"

Panic-stricken I looked back and forth between them but neither one was looking at me. I knew Jackie wasn't going to help me in the slightest. Was this some kind of trick question?

"Uh, yeah?" I glanced back at Spencer hoping I did good.

Ugh, I'm pathetic I know.

A small smirk appeared on her face, was the only sign of triumph. I almost sagged in relief, she was happy. Thank god!

She turned toward me and whispered seductively in my ear, "Baby get our things and come with me below deck." She flicked my ear with her tongue. With my heart beating erratically I nodded, ready to jump in front of busses for her.

But she only asked to get the bags so I did and was about to follow her obediently but someone stopped me.

"Ashley, dear." Fuck her voice was incredible. I turned back and met her with an eager grin. "Since you're both going down could you take my things too?"

"Sure," I said with a sheepish grin. I could almost feel myself blushing.

Simone smiled a heart-stopping smile and handed her things over. Looking at me with a brazen expression she said, "Quite the gentlewoman you are. Thank you."

"No problem." My cheeks were on fire.

"Ashley," Spencer called my name with all sweetness but when I turned to look at her I knew I'd made her mad again. "Come on baby, let's change into our swimsuits."

Oh fuck me! I was going to see Spencer almost naked again. Somewhere, someone loved me.

I hurried after her and went down stairs dropping all our stuff on the couch. Kyla, Aiden and Danny were there and already changed into swim-trunks and bathing suits. I silently wished them gone so Spencer could be naked faster.

Aiden moved beside me and whispered, "Relax Ash we're going." Ah, the boy knew me so well. "So what about the Simone girl?"

I frowned. "What about her?" I glanced around but Spencer was franticly whispering to Kyla. I glared at Danny to hurry up. He was filling the ice chest and getting all the snacks prepared. What the fuck was with these people? I was never going to get any alone time with Spencer with the way they were moving.

"What the fuck do you mean, what about her!?" I glared at him to lower his voice. He did, "She's fucking hot!"

"Yeah I know." Danny had finally gone leaving Aiden to carry the ice chest. Spencer and Kyla were still talking. Spencer had a dreamy smile on her face and Kyla was giggling. I kind of hoped they were talking about me.

I finally turned and faced Aiden head on. "So what, I'm with Spencer," I whispered firmly. We stared at each other for a moment then he grinned.

"I know," he smiled even wider, "and I'm glad." He lightly slugged me on the shoulder. And even though I thought it was such a guy thing to do I slugged him back smiling.

"Good. Now go." I pushed him a little. Kyla had just walked passed and up the stairs. If Aiden could move his ass a little faster I'd be alone with Spencer.

After he left I sat there watching Spencer finger some of my dad's pictures and keepsakes. Why wasn't she getting changed or at least making out with me? I glanced at the three – no make that four – forbidden items in the room; bed, couch, table and a…floor.

I grinned wearily.

Rising up I walked slowly toward her and stop a little behind her off to the side. I looked down to what she's holding in her hands. My heart flinched but then continued beating.

It was a picture of the three of us. We're all smiling at the camera happy at just being together. We only had four or five pictures like that, so this one was very rare. Like I said we weren't the picture taking kind of family.

Kyla must have been around fourteen and was wearing braces. Dad didn't have any of his stage makeup on and his hair was un-styled so the picture really showed his true age. I was under his right arm grinning like an idiot; not knowing his own body was killing him right then.

I quickly looked away and focused on Spencer. She had a sad smile on her face and was stroking the glass covering our faces. I hadn't touched her this whole time and was just going to let her come to me but I needed her right then. And for some reason I didn't know how to ask her.

Somehow she knew what I was feeling because she quickly set the frame down and swept me up in her arms. I returned the embrace hesitantly as if I didn't know what to do with my hands. She just stroked my back whispering words I didn't understand.

Inside me I felt something crack. Was it the dam holding back my emotions? I felt a little like that day at the funeral where I'd wanted to cry but couldn't. Maybe that's what the dam was holding back…my tears. But the dam didn't break.

After the waves of sadness passed I knew they'd left something in their wake.

Something had changed.

Spencer was my exception, I knew that from the beginning but now she'd become something more. I felt I could trust her to…support me, like she'd be my pillar of strength. Suddenly all these illustrations came to my mind; rock of refuge, lighthouse in the storm, a beacon in my hour of darkness, a champion to the queen.

A warm feeling grew within me. I smiled and thought, _This is what it's like to feel protected. This is what it's like to feel utterly _safe_._

_***_

After a while – I don't know how long – she quietly said, "He loved you so much…" I nodded with my face buried against her neck, surrounded by her scent. I was drowning in the feel of her body against mine and could have stay like that forever.

She pulled away from me and kissed my forehead making me feel like a little girl. "Come on Ash," she murmured against my skin. "Everyone is probably wondering what we're doing down here. Knowing your family, it's something perverted."

Smiling weakly I let her go and got the swimwear out of my bag. I heard a quiet cough behind me so I turned kicking off my shoes. I quirked an eyebrow at her but she wasn't looking at me she was warily watching Simone.

She must of already had her suit on under her clothes because she was clad in a black string bikini similar to Spencer's but Spencer's had a bit more meat to it. She was standing at the base of the stairs smiling that dazzling smile at me again.

And again I swooned.

Come on…who wouldn't? If a six foot something gorgeous blond woman with an sculpted body and toned golden legs that just went on and on and on…yeah you'd totally trip all over your self trying to get to her. And then to make an even perfect thing perfecter she gave me a 'come fuck me smile'.

Ah God, these women are driving me insane!!!

"We were all wondering what was taking you so long," her grin got even bigger showing off even more white sparkling teeth. "Oh are you changing?" She looked me up and down and giving me a naughty grin she said, "Don't mind me, please continue."

Spencer appeared by my side and growled, "Don't worry we will." With that she grabbed our stuff and jerked me into the boat's tiny bathroom. Throwing our bags on the floor she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Let's see her try and get through that…slutty blond bitch," She muttered glaring at the door.

Ok I know I've probably said this before but Spencer is unbelievably sexy when she's pissed. I mean even when she's mad at me it's scary as shit but she's still molten lava hot. She looked like some goddess bent on revenge with her hair in a bit of a disarray, her nostrils flaring and the muscles in her jaw jumping.

Glorious.

I must have made a noise or some kind of small movement because she whipped around and turned her blazing blue eyes on me.

"You," she said looking at me for a minute. "Take off your shirt." She made it should like an order and I was startled for a second but that was a second too long for her. "Now, take it off now."

I hurried and whipped the shirt of and stood there bare breasted in front of her. I wasn't ashamed or anything it was just crazy how she was looking at me with such…hunger?

The word had barely entered my brain when she whipped off her own shirt, cupped my face and yanking me to her. She kissed me possessively as I tangled my own hands in her hair to make the kiss even more forceful. We fought for dominance of the kiss until I gave up and surrendered complete control to her.

I know it might sound impossible but somehow her kisses were even better than I remembered. They scrambled my brain and sent the fires of hell surging straight through me.

But something in the back of my mind told me this wasn't right.

I pulled away very reluctantly and whispered urgently to her, "Spence baby, what about the rules?"

She allowed me to pull back just enough for her to latch on to my neck. She harshly muttered, "Fuck the rules," and shoved me back into the shower door. God, it was like she was demon-possessed. But I've always liked it a little rough.

I didn't have anything thing to hold on to but her so I threaded my fingers in the hair at the base of her neck, increasing the pressure of her mouth on me. My other hand squeeze her cloth covered breast. Damn I hated bras that opened from the front, especially in a situation like this.

She murmured words I didn't understand until one stood out, "…Mine…"

And then when I was trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about the little imp bit me. Bit me! As in teeth and blood! And then…and then she licked it up, murmuring 'mine' over and over again.

Of course as soon as I felt the piercing pain I groaned, "Fuck…" and banged my head against the shower door. Damn, that was going to be a bruise in the morning.

But no words of pity or 'oh poor baby' were going to happen this time. Nope, Spencer was on a rampage to devour my body. That one thought had me dripping.

But again this wasn't right; we needed a bed I guess and… more time to get to know one another if we wanted to do this girlfriend thing right..

So I tried the only other tactic I could think of…anger.

"Baby, baby stop for a minute." But she didn't hear me or chose not to listen. We were now pressed right up against each other and for a few minutes, skin on skin was all I could think of. Her hands were stroking the same slight hollows she'd been fascinated with the night before.

"Does this…god…have something…so good baby…to do with…fuck …Simone, Spencer?" I asked weakly as she moved down my chest. Then gasped softly when her warm mouth closed over my nipple I brushed her hair back wanting to see her mouth at work.

It took a moment for my words to sink in and when they did I could feel her whole body stiffen. Spencer rose slowly and met my stare with a very pissed off one.

"Why the **fuck**," she pronounced the word with such hatred it was shocking, "did you say _her_ name while we were doing this?" She gestured in the small space in between us.

I mentally groaned, I should have known saying her name was a bad idea.

"Sorry, Spence," I calmly said which seemed to betray my frantically beating heart. "You were kind of," I reached out and cupped her cheek but she flinched making my heart constrict in pain, "acting crazy, beautiful."

She seemed to relax a fraction after I whispered the word beautiful.

I was getting pissed at myself for making her this self-conscious. "You are, you know…beautiful." A small smile appeared on her face and as I pulled her back to me then felt her relax against me. "But we might have to do something about this biting, lovely."

A faint blush emerged on the pretty skin. She dipped her head and gently kissed her bite mark. I smiled at her sudden show of sweetness.

"Sometimes I let the wolf out…" she murmured and rested her golden head on my uninjured side.

I stroked her hair and back thinking, _Did she just say wolf_? _Humm, I call mine the beast._

"You call what the beast?" The heat of her breath hit the side of my neck causing light shivers to run down my body.

_Shit! Did I say that out loud_?

"It's uh…" How could I explain something I really didn't understand? "Well…it's my name for this…umm…hunger I feel for you."

Spencer giggled and her body shook slightly against mine. "I like your name better. It makes it should more _animalistic_," she purred. Making slow lazy patters on my chest she continued, "I'm sorry for going…temporarily insane. It's just the thought of her looking at you and…" Her body tensed but I kept up my stroking and she calmed down. "Anyway, when I said you were mine this morning, I meant it."

She shifted a bit on my shoulder and sighed. "God, I sound like such a possessive bitch."

"No you don't!" I exclaimed. I didn't like when she felt bad. "I wanted to rip Jacklin's head off last night for touching you. And then I wanted to get a club and drag you by your hair back to my cave to paint little stick figures on the wall. See I'm really the crazy one."

Spencer let out a throaty chuckle and gave me a gentle kiss on the side of my neck. "She wasn't flirting with me and even if she had been, you don't have anything to worry about Ashley."

I smiled and kissed her temple allowing myself the luxury of inhaling her.

"Sunshine," I murmured too quiet for her to hear.

Impossible as it seemed she snuggled in even closer to me and whispered flirtingly, "The whole Neanderthal thing seems kinda sexy now that I think about it, with the exception of being dragged by my hair. The image of you in a loin cloth and a coconut bra is sort of a turn on."

"I don't think they wore clothes," I said seriously pondering the whole idea.

"Even better," Spencer purred as her index finger drew circles around my nipple.

Even thought she was doing things that would normally arouse me, it didn't seem to be her intent. No, we were both content to just be in each others arms.

It was like we were basking some sort of afterglow but without the satisfaction of sex.

***

After a minute or two Spencer sighed and pulled away from me. My body immediately shrieked for her warmth to be brought back so I did but she turned around so that she could lay her back against me. Pushing her gently but firmly to the sink I moved her in front of the mirror so I could watch her breasts while we talked.

I swept her blond locks off to the side to see over her shoulder and massaged her back. Placing light kisses behind her ear all the way down to her shoulder muscles I watched her pull out her phone and begin texting.

"What are you doing?" I asked tickling an ear lobe.

She tilted her head to the side to offer me better access to the delicious flesh.

"Answering the eighty messages I've gotten in the past thirty minutes. Your dear sweet sister, was making my butt vibrate the whole time we were…you know."

"Wanton wench…why can't she wait her turn?" I asked making her laugh, which in turn made me deliriously happy. "Last night I thought I was going to have to fight her for you."

"Ash a little lower…" I worked at the muscle as she continued speaking, "Yeah, the Davies girls are constantly fighting over me."

"Not just us. You've made the whole family fall in love with you," I said tenderly, distracted by the slight sway of her breasts. I hadn't realized what I said.

"Ash," She called softly and I jerked my gaze up to meet her stunning blue one. She smiled just as softly, "My eyes are up here, gorgeous."

I blushed and nodded.

Then a puzzled frown replaced her smile.

The first thing I thought was, _She looks so adorable like that_.

"Did you just say that your whole family is in love with me?"

_No, surely I didn't sa-_ I thought back for a moment, _I did._

Fuck! I broke rule number eight: Never say the word love.

Saying it made girls start thinking, and wondering, and obsessing over the fact that you hadn't told them you _loved_ them. Then they'd drive _you_ insane with their constant pecking about why you haven't. Finally everyone is pissed and they're crying because now they know you don't.

I mean, God bitch I've only known you for a fucking week.

The word stirs up a bunch of shit so I'd never say it.

But I just did.

I felt my eyes widen and a panic sensation ran though my nerves. _What do I do now_? I thought desperately. But my little voice didn't answer my call.

"You know," Spencer said seductively, startling me so that my eyes snap back up to hers.

God she must have know what I was think, she could probably see it written in my eyes.

Smiling secretly she continued, "I don't know about your mom. I mean she only said I was - what were the words? - 'fairly attractive'." At my nod she brought a finger up and ran it slowly down her body, in between her breast. "Do you think that I'm…fairly attractive, Ashley?"

The computation of her honey dripping voice and the sight of her caressing the skin I longed to devour left me incapable of thought.

"Well?" She asked breaking the spell she put me under.

I looked at her in confusion, what were we talking about?

"Do you find me attractive?" She whispered anxiously, her eyes searching mine.

My voice sounded hoarse as I answered, "God, yes." How could she think I didn't? "You are a," I swallowed, "goddess."

The anxiousness lifted from her face and she spun around to face me. Expressionless she brushed the unruly curls out of my eyes and then just stared at me. Not saying anything, just staring.

Getting nervous I continued expounding on her loveliness, "Or like an angel who came down from the heavens, an unearthly glow surrounds you glorifying your beauty. Your sun kissed skin, the blue of your eyes, your delightful laugh these are the things I worship. You ask me if I find you attractive…you're fucking perfect Spencer."

Thankfully she stopped my babbling before it got even worse.

She smiled at me and I caught my breath.

"I think my mom would love you. All you'd have to do is keep using biblical words," she murmured skimming her hands and fingers from my belly up over my chest to cup my breast, squeezing gently. We shared long soft kisses until I came up for air.

"Mmmm," I sighed deeply and mirrored her movements, brushing a thumb across her nipple and leaning in to begin another long kiss

Her phone started vibrating and she swiftly turned it off without breaking our kiss.

A few minutes or hours later a loud banging sounded on the door. I hardly noticed it but Spencer pulled away sighing.

"You Davies girls don't know how to give up," she muttered staring at the door. "Hang on a second!" She turned back to me grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, "Ash honey, could you put your swimsuit on before Kyla has a heart attack."

A with that she was out the door.

***

My little voice was back suddenly, _Look what she's done to you in the space of four hours. She's turned you into her lap dog; sit, stay, fetch, lay down. And to top it all off you've broken two of the rules!!_

I stopped putting on my suit for a moment but then continued thinking, _I'm not a fucking dog! I'm just polite. And what are rules made for if not to be broken._

_To follow for guidance. Now everything is fucked up! You're saying sweetheart and angel and goddess. Now she thinks she's important to you, and that somehow she can change you. You have to show her she's nothing before this gets too out of hand._

_She _is _important to me and don't you think it'd be a good thing to change. I wanted to kill myself for Christ sake. I think a little change is in order. God, she makes me feel safe I can't remember the last time I felt like that…_

_Fine. You'll come crying to me when she gets bored and leaves you. And I'll be here to pick up the pieces she's broken_.Then the voice was gone.

I felt alone for the first time in a long while.

The voice had been there with me from the time of my memory loss. It helped me stay unattached - emotionally - from anyone that wanted in. It had always been there coaching me how to get satisfaction without involving my heart. Telling me all the while that everyone would eventually leave me.

And it was completely true.

Kyla would get married and Aiden and I would grow apart. Jackie and Danny had to be constantly entertained, what if I suddenly wasn't entertaining enough? Grace was going to die one day. Everyone had the potential to hurt me. So I couldn't let anyone in.

But what would I do now if the voice was gone…?

I bit my lip nervously, what if Spencer did get bored? I mean, I was already bored with myself.

A light rap on the door woke me from my deep thinking.

Blondie peeked her head in, "Ash, you done?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me get out so you can change." We switched places and I said I'd wait for her outside. She was done rather quickly with her hair done up in a pony tail and we walked up to the deck hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** I don't own SON…yet.

**Chapter****10**

-Honey is the Sweetest-

Kyla, Danny, and Simone where on some towels at the bow (front of the deck) sunning, Jackie was messing with something electronic near the wheel and Aiden was meddling with the sails. I looked around us, we were surrounded by the sea and there wasn't a sign of land on the horizon. That meant Aiden was probably lowering the sails.

"So what did we miss?" I asked clapping my hands.

Everyone looked up.

Kyla slid her sunglasses up and smirked. "God it took you long enough. I didn't realize changing clothes was such a laborious task."

"Ha-Ha." Spence laughed sarcastically and laid out beside her on her belly. "Then I guess you've never changed with Ashley."

"Oh contrar, I have but I'm guessing yours was a much more _pleasurable _time than mine." The pair giggled along with Danny but Simone hadn't even acknowledged Spencer was there.

No, she just ogled me.

I have to admit I did look pretty good in a white, light blue, and brown striped bikini that showed off my dark skin.

"I don't know why you're assuming I'm the one that kept us so long," I said pulling my own sunglasses down over my eyes then pointed to the bite mark on my neck. That stopped their laughing and they turned their attention to Spencer who had the decency to blush.

"Yeah well…" Spencer settled her gaze on Simone. "Ashley isn't a dish you just admire." She smirked, "No, you have to sample her too."

She licked her lips as everyone was staring gaped mouth at her but Simone who was out right glaring at her with hatred.

"And it's kind of…_exhilarating _knowing I'm the only one with a fork."

_Damn!_ My girl was sexy in looks and brains. What more could you ask for?

But Simone wasn't giving up.

"That's funny," she said tossing her hair to the side. "'Cause down-under we love to just _dig_ into our meat with our fingers. Makes it much more enjoyable."

Spencer looked really pissed which only made her even more sexy. "Well, I believe _finer _meals should be enjoyed in a more classier way."

Simone moved and got closer to Spencer's face. "Really, because I'm under the suspicion that some meals like to be eaten hard and fast!"

Spencer got right back in her face. "That might be back where you come from but _my_ meal isn't on the menu for some fucking slut's fingers to-!"

"OK!" I yelled and clapped my hands really loud. "Well, who's getting tired of food talk? Anyone?"

Everyone kept silent, with all eyes riveted on the two who were breathing heavily.

Simone pulled away from their stare down for a moment and licked her lips at me. "You know Ashley I think all that talk about food made me a little ravenous. You wouldn't mind giving - I mean - getting me a little something would you?"

"You stupid bitch!!" Spencer screamed and launched herself at Simone.

Kyla yelped and jumped back while Aiden and Danny tried to pull them apart. Spencer shrugged Aiden off and went at Simone again screaming like a banshee. Not knowing what else to do Aiden picked Spence straight up and tossed her in the water.

Pissed that he'd touch my girlfriend like that I body slammed him in too and dived in after Spencer who had just come up sputtering water. Danny seeing that everyone was just jumping in threw a screaming Simone over his shoulder, gave a Viking laugh and jumped in too.

I immerged to find Spencer dog paddling over to Simone trying to drown her. Aiden shouted at me asking why the hell I did that? I ignored him and swam over to Spencer to detangle her from Simone. Actually they were both drowning because apparently Spencer couldn't swim that well and Simone was just trying to get away from her.

I snatched Spencer up quickly and pulled her screaming the whole way to the ladder. After helping her up I swam back to Simone who reminded me of a wet poodle and easily pulled her unresisting body back to the boat. I waited until she climbed up before pulling myself up.

I hadn't realized how cold the water was until the adrenalin wore off. Thankfully Kyla had towels out and was covering everybody up. Aiden and Danny were already back on the boat drying themselves.

I turned to face the two that started all of this mess. "What the fuck were you thinking!?"

Both of their faces dropped and lower lips pouted. Looking at the ground and shuffling their feet, they looked like scolded children. Well…insanely gorgeous, dripping wet, and sexy as hell now that I looked at them, scolded children.

I turned my anger on Spencer first, "Do you know how easily you could have been hurt, how you could have both been hurt? God, Spencer you don't ever fight on a boat, the fucking deck is slippery and there are a lot of sharp objects that you could get hurt on!"

Then Simone, "Why the fuck did you egg her on? Didn't you see how fucking pissed she was getting? She was about to flip out and you just pushed her over the edge."

Now Aiden, "And you! Did you know if she could even swim before you threw her in? And don't ever touch her like that again!"

Ok I was done. I'd been on an emotional rollercoaster all day and I was freaking tuckered out.

Turning around I ambled over to Jacklin who was still dutifully working on the stereo feeling two pairs of blazing eyes on my ass the whole way. I heard hissed words of 'it's not over yet' whispered back and forth. I sighed, I didn't think that would work.

I laid down on the couch watching the more technical twin for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your shitty stereo. You fucked it up really bad," she told me but no scorn was in the words. "What happened?"

At first I thought she was taking about my two admirers but no she was only interested in the stereo. I thought back to the last time I had taken it out. It was the night that dad died.

We were already here in America and when the doctors said it wouldn't be too much longer I left the hospital. Dad wasn't even coherent with all the morphine they were pumping into his weak lifeless body. I went to the ship yard and stopped at the dock and sailed out quickly wanting to just get lost. I drank a lot of alcohol and listened to his music playing it as loud as possible. I wanted the world to know what was being ripped from it.

Then after that nothing. I don't even know how I made it to the dock that night.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes against the sun's rays. "Who is Simone?"

Jackie sighed, "She's a friend from my boarding school. Moved back to Australia after school. Met her again in Florence before I left for America and told her what I was doing. She said she had to come to America for a sickly aunt. That's it."

"That's not it," I growled.

She sighed again, "Can we talk about this someplace else?"

"You mean somewhere you have room to run away from me?"

She gave a hardy laugh which meant yes. "You know me so well Ashley. There that will do it."

And suddenly my dad's music blasted through the speakers, frightening everyone but me. No, I was laughing hysterically. Jackie turned it down and the music filtered out softly now.

After I'd dried off a bit I laid back a took a short nap trying to settle my nerves. A little while later I woke up to someone standing in the way of my sun. I looked up and Jacklin was gone to lay near Kyla. I turned around and saw Danny sitting near my head. Noticing I was up he started stroking my somewhat damp hair.

"Hey," he said softly as I moved my head toward his lap. We stayed quiet for a few minutes until he asked, "Are you feeling better now, love?"

I nodded content enough to fall right back to sleep, but I knew something was on his mind. "What is it Danny?"

He shrugged and continued petting me. "Do you know why Kyla invited us here?"

"To get back into the party life we had back in Greece?"

"How condescending you are." I snorted at that. "No that wasn't it. I think she wanted to bring back a little normally to your life's. If you could consider us normal?" We both chuckled for a bit.

Then he sobered up and admitted, "Actually she told me about your insomnia and anorexic habits and she said even with Aiden and Grace's help she couldn't take anymore. Also about your spiraling depression and her fears of…you _leaving_." I briefly felt a flash of guilt. "So maybe that's why we've been acting so obnoxious; throwing the party, Jacklin inviting Simone. We just want to jolt you back to yourself."

I crossed my arms, "I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically surprised. "Because from where I'm sitting you don't look so _fine_."

I uncrossed them and looked up into his eyes. Sighing softly, "Well…I'm getting better. It's just harder now that…"

Danny nodded and looked out across the water. "I know, and we'll be here until, you're all better."

He lifted my head off him and went to dig around in the ice chest for some food. I sat up and stretched feeling a little raw after talking to him and reliving the night my dad died. Almost everyone was laying out on the deck, except for me and Danny.

Spencer propped her self up on her elbows when she saw me and waved me over to her. I swaggered over to her and knelt down. She looked up at me shyly, a little nervous that I'd still be mad. But I wasn't.

"Umm…Ashley?" She bit her lip and gave me her puppy dog look. "I couldn't reach to put suntan lotion on my back…I was wondering if you would?"

_Hell yeah_! This is one of the main reasons I wanted to go sailing. Did she think I'd shrink back from my pleasurable girlfriend obligations? Crazy girl!

I smiled seductively, "I've been looking forward to all day, of course I will."

Her smile matched mine and she quickly flopped down on her belly. I squirted the lotion in my hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Spencer gave out a moan as I began oiling up her neck and shoulders massaging deep into the soft skin. Spencer's little fingers hurried and untied the offending cloth in the middle of her back granting me more access.

I straddled her legs to get better leverage and kissed her neck sweetly. I took my time and found a few knots in her back, working them out. Every once in a while she'd let out a sigh or moan of pleasure and my heart would beat extra fast. Getting down to the lowest part of her back I didn't want to be done so I asked if she'd done the back of her legs.

"I-I don't really remember…" she said tightening her grip on the towel as I found another sensitive spot.

"God!" Kyla cried taking her sunglasses off. "Fuck Spencer, you're hornier then Ashley ever was, you know you already did your legs. With all your orgasmic moaning I can't even lay here in peace! And damn it Ash didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you two kissing. God your just fucking slobbering all over her. It's sick!"

I knew Spencer was probably blushing but I wanted to defend myself. "I wasn't kissing her, my lips were just joining in on the massage…" Yeah that didn't work out so good.

Kyla huffed and turned around to lay on her stomach so she couldn't see us. I hadn't stopped the whole time we were talking and was now under Spencer's bottom piece. God her ass was firm and fit just perfectly into my hands.

"We don't want to miss anything, do we dear?" I murmured into her ear and traced the outer edge with my tongue. She was biting her hand to keep herself from screaming. I loved that she was so vocal, it really was a turn on.

Moving down a little more I paused briefly over where I knew her heat generated. I discreetly wiped a finger along the fabric barring me from what I really wanted to do. I barely heard her moan being intensely focused as I was. I swept it down again this time hard enough to pass through her lips and kept going until I felt a slight swell. I don't know what possessed me but I teased her for a moment before drawing my hand way.

Our ragged breathing matched and I imagined I could almost smell her as I kissed down the spine of her back. Coming up for air I shuttered thinking of what I would have done if no one had been here. I looked saw that no one was watching me so I quickly stuck my finger in my mouth.

Eek, I had forgotten about the lotion on my hands and I was filled with revulsion but somewhere I could taste something else…

Honey?

Holy shit! She tasted like honey!?

I grinned wickedly to myself and leaned back down to whisper in her ear. Letting her feel the hardness of my nipples brush against her upper back I asked sweetly, "Did you know you tasted like honey, baby?" I smiled as she gasped. "Mumm…I can't wait until I can dive deep down into your hive."

I could feel her shutter against me so I stood up before the temptation became to much and I fucked her in front of all these people. Stumbling I laid down beside her on my back, trembling. I turned my head to see her staring at me with smoldering blue eyes.

I looked away before I let the beast, Spencer was so fond of, out.

After some deep breathing I was feeling a little under control. Simone woke up and seemed a little stiff with all the stretches she was doing. Of course most of them emphasized her breasts or ass which worked great because that was what I was admiring.

_Daaaaammmmnnn…How could anyone eat and still have an ass like that?_

Spencer backhanded me in the stomach a little too hard so I jerked my eyes to her. "Eyes on me Ashley…" she said in a warning tone. I nodded and stared at Spencer's body.

When your girlfriend gives you permission to ogle her, don't be a dumbass…do it!

I took the finger that had just wrecked havoc on her body minutes before and trailed it down the defined muscles of her shoulder and arm. She was so tense with Simone around her muscles would spasm sporadically. Bringing the finger back up I let it run in between her breasts and watching in wonder as my hand spayed out against her trembling stomach.

She was nervous so I laid a gentle kiss on her cheek and looked back down to stare at my dark skin against her light golden skin. It was so beautiful that I stopped breathing and tried to memorized this moment in my life. Laying down on her chest I felt soothing fingers tread through my hair making me drowsy with their gentle touch.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my breath making goose bumps on the fair flesh. "I know I broke one of your rules about sexy talking."

She shushed me stroking my hair and face. Trying to smother my face further in her soft flesh I wrapped my arms around her and knotted our legs together.

"Oh, Ashley," the seductive voice called for me. For an instant I was furious at Simone for disturbing Spencer's and my alone time. But I forgave her as soon as I opened my eyes and glanced at her. I think anyone - except Spencer - would forgive her for any transgression as soon as they saw her.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice going a little too high.

"The suntan lotion I was using seems to have washed off me, could you put some on me?"

This was like a dream come true; two insanely gorgeous women in one day!

Aww…but I didn't want to get up. Spencer's hand had stilled and I knew she was waiting for me to answer.

"Uh, I'm sorry Simone but I'm still tired from all the swimming and everything." I almost hated myself for saying that. "Maybe you could get Jackie to do it?"

I felt Spencer sigh in content and watched as a puzzled frown marred Simone's beautiful face. I guess she'd never been let down before. I still wanted to feel her sinful flesh but I knew Spencer would be hurt and I just couldn't do that.

"Oh," she said quietly. "But she's asleep maybe you…" Then it seemed as if she was struck with a brilliant idea. A sly smile appeared on her face. "Oh well, alright." She turned to Kyla, "Kyla sweetheart, you wouldn't mind would you?"

My mouth dropped open. She did not just do that!

Kyla quickly twisted around and jumped up staring at Simone who was holding the bottle out to her. Kyla took it and let a look of adoration come over her face, "Yeah, sure, I'll totally help you."

Oh fuck no!!! No one was going to seduce my sweet and innocent little sister. I sprang up and ran in between them.

"I'll take that," I said snatching up the bottle. "You know what? I'm feeling like one hundred percent better. It's ok Kyla you can sit back down."

She screwed her pretty face up and said, "No! You said you were tired."

"But _now_ I feel better so I can." I held the bottle away from her reaching hands.

"You already had a turn with Spencer now let me see the fucking lotion!" Kyla screamed and jumped at my stretched hands.

Spencer piped in, "She right Ash, come lay back down."

The voice was right I was turning into her little lap dog.

"Fine," I hissed at her. Yeah, let my sister go ahead and get corrupted. I leaned in and whispered harshly to Simone, "Don't you dare do anything to her because I'll be watching."

"I hope you will," Simone whispered back and with that I tossed the bottle to Ky and brushed past Spence ignoring her.

I went up by the wheel and watched her for the next two hours. Simone would flirt outrageously with Kyla and then glance up at me to make sure I was watching. Jackie came up to tell me everything was set up for the party; a catering, a DJ station, and a maid service for the clean up afterward.

I barely heard any of this while I watched them making sure she wasn't too touchy-feely with Kyla. Of course I knew what she was doing but I couldn't ignore them. Kyla had to remain pure for my sanity to last. I couldn't allow her to become like me or dad or mom. No she had a chance to be better then us and I would be damned before I saw that chance taken from her.

Spencer sat by me for a while even though I was a little pissed for letting her tell me what to do. I didn't know if I was angry at her or myself but I knew I was mad. She talked the whole time about random crap that wasn't really important but every once in a while she'd mention that Kyla was a big girl and able to take care of herself. Bullshit, she was wrong I'd fuck up enough 'big girls' to know everyone can break.

We ate some salad and lamb meat that Mama Grace had made for us. Aiden was awesome at mixing drinks so he was our bartender. Spencer shocked everyone saying she didn't want alcohol. Jacklin tried to persuade her with, the grown-ups forbid it so that meant that we should want it. She didn't go for it. I knew I was going to have to drive so I just had a glass.

Learning Spencer hadn't ever fished in her entire life Aiden announced he would take the responsibility of teaching her. Aiden's dad had been a fisherman and died when he was four. Once Aiden was old enough to understand he was different for not having a father he was obsessed with fishing. I didn't know if he was trying to bring honor to his father or because he felt closer to him that way. Whatever his reason Aiden was totally happy to talk about fish all day.

Well he found an eager pupil in Spencer. She was constantly asking questions about this and that and Aiden was totally thrilled to answer her. When the sun started to set for a moment I thought that they looked really good together. If Spencer had been straight they would have been a beautiful looking couple.

For that brief moment I felt depression fill my body. But it passed quickly as Spencer tuned and waved at me then Aiden did. That was a stupid thought, Spencer wasn't straight and Aiden wouldn't ever do that to me.

I got up and started putting the sails up telling my rolling-eyed sister to take the wheel. Daniel got beside me and helped tie everything off. Jacklin and Aiden cleaned up the deck and sat down with Spencer and Simone who watched me the whole time. Before we got to the dock everyone took turns changing into their clothes in the cabin.

Feeling dirty with all the salt on my skin we pulled up to our spot and left everything like it was. Eddie was suppose to take extreme care of _Lullaby _and even though he disgusted me he did do a great job with the boats under his guardianship.

Leaving us Simone said she'd see us at the party later on. Jackie, Kyla and Danny had gotten into their new Saleen and drove to the house. Spencer and I got into Fredrick and I quickly got us to the house to clean up before the party. Aiden had gone to his house to 'man up' according to him.

.

Mother was gone of course and all the food people were already setting up the tables and trays and the music guys were done. I ignored them and directed Spencer into an extra bathroom upstairs. I hurried into mine and showered quickly, feeling refreshed for the first time since the mall _incident_.

Walking naked to the closet I looked and looked and looked. Damnit I hated playing dress up.

I put on a pair of form-fitting, dark blue skinny jeans that had an extremely low waistline and a white, almost transparent, tee with a dark jean jacket with the collar turned up. Walking back to the bathroom I put on a touch of eyeliner and straitened my hair. Going back in my closet I slipped my feet in white sneakers. I tuned to the full lengthen mirror and knew I looked as preppy I thought I did.

Ugh, check.

I stepped out and locked my door, I didn't want anyone to just waltz right in. The last thing I needed was to find someone rutting on my bed. I'd have to burn it.

I turned back around to find Spencer's wondering gaze on my body. But I didn't notice her eyes at first.

She looked stunning dressed in a tight black sheath dress that was cut low around the neck, displaying most of her back and all of her arms. The dress also showed off well-sculpted shoulders, the long, graceful curve of her neck, and lots and lots of delectable golden skin. She had put her hair top of her head in an artfully messy style which showed-off more of her neck. Even her feet looked delicious in a pair of two-inch high heels with thin straps going over the top of her feet. She didn't have any jewelry on but somehow she managed to sparkle.

I was speechless.

"Well," she twirled around and bit her lip, "What do you think?"

I found my voice and said huskily, "I can't. Your stunning beauty has left me with out any thoughts. If you'd ask me my name I wouldn't know what to tell you. That's how my you affect me." I brought a hand to caress her cheek.

She took the hand and lay her soft lips on my knuckles. "God…" she paused and swallowed, "You're good at that." I smiled her favorite smile. "You on the other hand…god Ashley you can't know how hot you are. I feel like my eyes should be burning just by looking at you."

I broke rule number twenty-seven and knelt down taking one of her hands. "Spencer…" I frowned why didn't I know her last name? "Would you be my date tonight?"

I was pretty confident of her answer but there is always the chance of rejection. Thankfully it wasn't this time.

She tugged me to my feet and passionately kissed me. "That means yes," she paused to say then continued kissing me.

A hacking noise came from beside us making us turn and look. Immediately I wanted to sprint into a room and grab a blanket to cover her up. Kyla was wearing a crimson dress that showed almost all of her back and shoulders and ton of cleavage. But I have to say the red showed off her skin and eyes.

Smirking she said, "I'll take that kiss as a complement to my work." She gestured at Spencer's dress.

I nodded, "Yeah, Spencer made your dress look gorgeous."

Before she could say anything the twins came sprinting down the hallway. Jackie swept up behind Kyla and planted a loud smack on her neck. I glared at her seeing her wrap her arms around Ky's waist.

"Bloody hell Kyla you look gorgeous…" Jacklin said almost in awe. Her reddish-blond hair was loose, and she wore a tight black leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh with stiletto heels. But the attention getter was a silvery, shiny top that had of two strips of fabric covering her breasts and part of her back.

_When did everyone decide to wear backless things tonight? I must have been fucking left out._

"W-Wow, Jackie you look…good - uh I mean - really good, great even," Kyla stuttered. Flushing Jacklin mumbled thanks or something to that effect.

I silently glared between them. What the hell was going on? My eyes jumped from one to the other to figure out what was happening. Jackie could faun over Kyla to her hearts content but I always counted on Kyla's indifference to every advancement Jacklin tried to make.

I didn't like this at all.

Startling me out of my thoughts Daniel came up behind both Spencer and I and tossed an arm over both of our shoulders. He looked rather dashing is a white casual suit with a deep blue buttoned up shirt and a very loud orange tie. His hair actually looked washed and the shaggy red highlighted blond locks were wild around his face.

Danny smiled, "Well, might I say you all look ravishing, my dears."

"Am I a little underdressed or something?" I asked feeling exactly that.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. Jackie jumped in and assured me, "No, you're going to fit in marvelously. In fact more then half of our guests tonight are going to be dressed almost exactly like you. Boys and girls. But Kyla and I talked about being a little bit more fashionable because of our more…esteemed guests tonight."

Spencer had taken a hold of Danny's hand over her shoulder as she asked, "Wait…I heard today that you were inviting celebrities, is that true?"

Jacklin got a little nervous and scratched behind her neck. "Uh, yeah…"

"How did you invite so many people if you've only been here for one day?" I asked, now wondering about all of this.

"Well, we've sort of had this party planed for a while now. All we had to do was give people the word and that was it."

"How did you contact the celebs? " I asked frowning, _I know she didn't do what I think she did_.

"Umm…Danny?" She looked to her twin for help.

"A few years ago, we sort of stumbled across your father's address book and took the liberty of taking a few numbers." He said cautiously.

"I'm sure you really 'stumbled' across it." I looked skeptically at them but I wasn't really mad knowing they probably had done worse things then that.

Danny kissed me on the cheek again making a loud smacking noise, "Shall we go ladies and impress the masses with our presence?" And with that he left us strutting down the stairs, disappearing from our sight.

I rolled my eyes and Spencer took my hand eager to be off. I glanced down at it thinking about how touchy-feely Spencer seemed to be. Knowing how this action sort of branded me hers tonight I briefly thought about what I would have normally done.

In the past I wouldn't have let a girl become this possessive of me knowing in the long run I was going to leave her anyway. Why become overly attached when all it was going to do was intensify her grief after our break up?

_Do I even like how this relationship is coming along_?

Turning toward me Spencer smiled brilliantly with her blue eyes captivating me the billionth time today.

There wasn't anything to think about, I didn't like it…

I loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:** Nope……I still don't own them.

**Chapter****11**

-Three Minutes of Superhero Powers-

I lead her down the stairs glancing behind us to see if Kyla and Jacklin were following. They were…arm in arm. I glared at them not liking this thing developing between the two. But Spencer pulled my attention away from them before I could yell or do something really embarrassing.

She squeezed my hand briefly whispering, "Umm…you can dance right?"

Startled out of my juvenile thoughts I said, "W-What? Dancing?" She nodded. "Yeah I can dance, why?"

"Well," she bit her lip, making me notice she was a little nervous. "I can't dance," she whispered like it was some kind of hideous secret.

"You're joking," I said even though I knew she wasn't. Maybe she was just worried about slow dancing or something. "Don't worry, we'll go really slow and it'll be easy."

"I'm a really bad dancer Ashley. God," she brushed some hair out of her eyes, "I'm going to crush your feet as soon as we start dancing."

"You're over exaggerating, nothing's going to happen." I tried to play it down but inside I was begging for her just to go along with it. I had an abundance of fantasies dedicated to grinding on her body that I wanted fulfilled tonight. And damnit I was going to get my way!

She looked torn, like she really wanted to dance with me but didn't want it to be a disaster.

Seeing this I quickly added, "And you don't weight enough to crush my feet. So no worries there." I grinned hoping it would make her lighten up and go with it.

"Ok, I mean I don't want to deprive you my bo- presents."

I laughed, "Nice save." I was glad she was a better mood.

We giggled and went to sit on the one of the couches in the sitting room off of the living room, it was warm and cozy. The door bell rang on and off and I could hear people talking out in the foyer. Both of us were sitting quietly and it occurred to me that I should be using this time to get to know Spencer a little better, like in the coffee shop.

But…I went blank, what did I want to ask? What did I want to know about her?

_Everything_.

I wondered if I could ask that question, _Could you tell me everything about you?_ For some reason I didn't think that was a good idea. I think we were still at that 'tell me little details about your life' stage.

Spencer was idly playing with my fingers and I watched her for a moment. Suddenly the candy _Smarties_ popped into my head. I wondered if she liked them.

"You know I have this recurring dream- actually I don't know if it's a dream or a memory." I glanced up to look at her listening blue eyes; I never knew eyes could look like they were listening. "I'm really little and…

****

_I'd begged daddy for two quarters all the way in the car. He relented with a sigh telling me to wait for my mom as we got out and I ran into the restaurant. Mom was following me trying to grab my pudgy hand. But I was faster and sprinted in._

_And there was the gigantic plastic chicken in all its glory._

_I squeezed the quarters in my small hands so as not to lose them. I'd done it before and daddy said since I lost them I couldn't have anymore. He said something about value but I didn't really remember._

_I put the two dull coins in the slots, careful not to drop them. I began to turn the handle but it was the wrong way. Frustrated I stomped my foot, I could never remember which way to turn it. I roughly twisted it the other way hearing the satisfying cranking gong on inside the magical chicken._

_This was my favorite part._

_The chicken made a loud clucking noise and dropped a large plastic egg into a basket._

_I clapped my hands and snatched up the egg before someone came and took it. I stroked it reverently all the way back to our table. It was too hard for me to open so I gave it to mom pleading with her to do it._

_Watching as the egg was popped open I hoped to find my favorite candy inside. Sometimes they didn't always have the same candy inside or they had some dumb toy._

_But not this time._

_I grabbed it and slowly unwrapped the candy so the sugary dust didn't get everywhere. I laid all of the pill- looking candy out counting them to make sure they were all there. Then I put them into groups of color._

_Mom and dad were ordering for us as I calmly put one of them in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, savoring the sweet taste and then swallowed with my eyes closed._

_I cranked them open looking around me. Then widened them to the extremity. The change had begun._

_I was now a _superhero_…well until the pill ran out, and then I'd have another one._

_Without waiting for permission I left the table and ran to the jungle gym outside ready to take on the world._

****

"Sooo…you thought _Smarties_ gave you superpowers?" Spencer asked.

Now I felt stupid, why had I felt this need to share? Great she was going to think I was retarded as a kid. "Well…yeah…I mean I think I did. Pretty stupid right?" No I shouldn't have told her.

Spencer laughed; again I felt a familiar shiver of pleasure run through my body.

"Are you kidding? That is so…cute." Again with the 'cute' word. "Oh my god, I bet you were so adorable, pretending to be super strong or fast or…whatever. Did you have these curls?" She tugged my hair.

I was kind of stunned at the whole 'adorable' did thing. She didn't think I was a bit weird? "Uh, I don't know? I think I was a fat kid or at least pudgy, I can't really remember. And I think I had incredible speed or something."

"Aww…you're just…sweet. And now I have is incredible urge to pinch your cheeks or something. Do you have pictures or something?"

_Pinch my cheeks?_

I rubbed the body part in question. "Uh, dad didn't have any pictures before…the move. So I don't really have any unless mom kept some."

I'd never really thought about what I looked like when I was little. Was that weird? Does everyone know what they looked like as babies and little kids? I knew Kyla had a lot of pictures of her baby-self in her room hidden away in a safe along with some of the mom we never talked about. I guess there were just something's our family didn't discuss or think about.

And I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Umm…let's talk about you now. I told you something weird, your turn."

She sighed and began tapping her fingers, "I knew you were going to do this, let's see…"

She slipped of her dainty heels and curled up more in the sofa. The fire place was lit making the room feel almost secluded from the party that was going on right outside the doorway. I could hear more and more people come in and the music starting to thump in the music hall mom had built to entertain guests. But there were speakers all over the house in the walls and ceilings so the music could be heard everywhere.

I ignored all of it and focused on her.

"This isn't weird really, it's just creepy. It happened when I was four or three and I was at my uncle's house. He had a bunch of kitchen knives lying out on the counter. Don't ask me why he left them out when there were kids in the house but there they were taunting me."

Her eyes sort of became unfocused as she continued, "I _had_ to check if they were sharp. But I _knew_ they were and I yelled at myself not to do it but I did it anyway. Picking up one of them I ran my finger down the blade. I did it with each knife until I had at least one cut on each finger. I ran back to my mom and cried showing her the bloody mess I'd made. After that I did the same thing to every knife I came across."

_Yeah that was a little creepy_.

"I don't do it anymore, of course," she added quickly nervously biting her lip again. "Dad had me break the habit. He called it O.C.D. or something like that. It's creepy I know…not only creepy but freaky, right?" She gave a nervous giggle.

Immediately I knew she regretted telling me just like I had regretted telling her my weird story. I didn't want her to feel like that, like she couldn't tell me something.

"No," I said calmly hoping to ease her fears, "That's just a little weird. So why did you do it?"

"Dad explained that it was an impulse that I had to perform and I couldn't stop until I was finished. Weird I know, but I had to train myself not to go with the impulse. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done." She seemed to get depressed and that's not what I wanted to do.

"Don't be sad Spence," I whispered tucking a stray strain of hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to make you sad. Actually I'm glad you told me."

She looked up with un-spilt tears in her eyes. "Why? Because you're glad to know what kind of freak your girlfriend is before you got too involved? God you're going to dump me now aren't you? I've already messed up and it hasn't even been one day?"

I was caught off guard. "What? No! I was going to say I thought you were really strong and brave going through the whole disciplining yourself thing. I don't thing I could have ever done that."

She mumbled an embarrassed 'oh' then carefully wiped her eyes so as not to mess up her make up.

She was even beautiful when she cried. The other girls usually turned into blubbering rivers of mess. Ugh, this must mean I really liked her.

I shook my head quickly to get the thoughts out of my head. But they didn't leave.

Great here goes rule number two: Never say you like the girl.

"I don't know why you'd think I'd dump you." I took a deep breath, "Ummm…I-I like…you. I like you. You're," Oh man, now I'm getting all shy and crap. Ugh! "Spencer, you're different then the other girls."

I left it at that. _What else can I say?_

When I finally looked up from my twittering hands Spencer had a stunned look on her face. She swallowed hard and stared deep into my eyes with her pools of blue. I think, if she'd let me, I would drown in them.

"Ashley," She whispered, smiling that same secret smile that I'd seen earlier today. I didn't know why she'd called my name; I had my full attention on her. "I like you too." She said it with such conviction that it made me a little embarrassed.

"Right…well…" I sprung off the sofa running a hand through my hair. "So we should go eat and mingle and dance and…stuff. Let's go."

Did I say it was cozy here? Wrong! It was suffocating.

It fucking felt like I'm being smothered with feelings.

I started pacing watching the people going to the punch bowl and bar.

I needed a drink or weed or…fucking valium.

Ugh, why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I broke rule number two! I've never done that before.

You never ever, ever say you _like_ the girl.

Shit! I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I can't die of a heart attack, I'm only seventeen!

Suddenly I felt her warm hand slip back into mine. I stilled instantly feeling her squeeze my hand, like a targeted deer right before the crack echoed in the air. She pressed her whole body against my side as I waited for her to say something. Using her free hand she turned my face toward her.

Staring intimately at each other, my heart calmed and I wondered why I'd been so terrified in the first place. Spencer's blue eyes conveyed gentle understanding and I knew she wasn't going to hurt me. Because that's what I was scared most of right then, hurt.

She leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss whispering, "Whatever you want Ashley."

I gave her, her favorite smile and lead her back into the party.

****

The party had been going on for a while now and as I surveyed the crowd I saw familiar faces. Most of the actors and actresses seemed to be C-class celebrities. There were also a few band members and their little entourage.

Sighing I rolled my eyes and downed the scotch the bartender gave me. He didn't ask for I.D. or anything even with a ton of young looking kids around. Jackie must be paying him really good.

You might be wondering why I wasn't dancing with the lovely Spencer. Well, as soon as we left the sitting room my _wonderful_ sister pried her away from me. Ok I'll be honest; I practically pushed Spencer to go with her. I needed to be away from her for a moment to think about my…confession.

And now I was pissed at myself.

I had left her alone and the wolves descended.

_Madison_.

God, I was such a moron letting my fear get in the way and allowing Madison to just waltz right in. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, slamming the empty glass back down on the counter and motioned for the bartender to refill it. Staring at them across the room I watched Spencer wrap her arms around Madison in a seemingly innocent hug.

I wanted to die! This was torture of the worst kind.

I downed the next drink and felt a body slide up next to mine.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley…" the accented name tickled my ears.

"Simone," I answered dryly still looking at Spencer.

"So where's your little bulldog, love?" Fingers played with the collar of my jacket.

"Where's my sister, you know the one you were seducing today?" I asked harshly.

"You know that was all about you, don't you, love?" Her seductive voice should have been making me cream right about now. It had been so long since I had been the one seduced. And it shook me up inside whenever it happened.

I grunted in response.

But strangely she wasn't doing anything to me right now. The green-eyed monster of jealousy seemed to have gobbled up my poor libido. I mean how could I think about sex when someone was fucking touching Spencer!?

Seeing this had no effect on me Simone moved in closer letting me feel how hot she was. And believe me she was extremely hot, as I turned to briefly glance at her. She had on a skin tight black dress that had a V all the way down to her belly button showing off massive amounts of cleavage with a flare at the end, mid-thigh level. It was like the dress was designed to get you down on your knees in front of her and well…eat her.

But she wasn't what I wanted right now. I went back to watching the stupid bitch that kept touching Spencer. God, you don't even know how much I wanted to march over and beat the shit out of Madison. But I knew what Spencer's reaction would be so I restrained myself…barely.

"Who is that with Spencer?" Ah-ha she had finally caught on.

"Fucking _Maddie_," I hissed.

"And who might that be?" I was a little surprised her voice sounded normal, like she actually wanted to know. It didn't even have a trace of flirtation in it.

"Her…ex-girlfriend," I growled.

"You're joking." I shook my head in the negative. And again in a non-sluttish voice she said, "I can't believe she'd be over there when she has…you."

I frowned; she was right in a way. She should be over here with me instead of that stupid bitch. But…"It's sort of my fault she's over there." Guilt pressed down on my chest.

"I don't know anything about that but she has two legs that could easily walk over here." I nodded in agreement. "I'm just saying if I was her, I'd be on the dance floor…with you."

And again she was right. Compared to that whore, I was fucking sexy.

"Yeah you're right." I turned toward her and smiled. "Thanks, Simone. Umm…do you want a drink or something?" Man I was totally being rude, and she was nice now.

"No that's ok." She grinned making me grin too. "But since Spencer isn't dancing with you…would you dance with me?" I listened but it still didn't sound like she was trying to flirt with me. "Jackie told me you were a great dancer; I just want to see if she was right."

"Yeah sure." I clasped our hands together and led her into the music hall. It looked a lot like an old ball room with insanely high ceilings and beautifully decorticated walls. Hell even the floor looked amazing with its intricate and beautiful wood designs.

I could still see Spencer but when the music turned into a sort of tango beat, I immediately pulled Simone closer to me and forgot about everything but the beat.

Dad had told me best way to get a girl to like you was sing to her. Grace said that may be but the second way was dancing. So I enrolled in a dancing class and learned tons of different dances. It was a fun and a great way to stay in shape. Plus you got to stay in almost constant contact with the girl's body. Yeah it defiantly beat singing. Although singing a song with the girl's name in it also got you laid too.

Whatever they were both win, win.

And damn if Simone didn't know how to dance. I took the lead; swirling around, pressed leg against leg, I dipped her, and a bunch of other sexy moves. Almost everyone got off the dance floor and watched us along with some others that knew how to dance too.

The dance ended with us pressed together closely. Our breathing was ragged and I felt drops of sweat running down my back. Simone looked like we had just had sex with her face glistening and her hair in a bit of disarray.

I released her instantly but when our unnoticed audience began clapping she took my hand back and bowed. I went along with it and bowed too. But let go of her hand as soon as our applause ceased.

For some reason I felt like I had cheated on Spencer. But that was stupid I didn't even do anything. Why was I feeling like this?

I looked around at the crowd trying to spot Spencer. Daniel was sandwiched in between two girls, dancing and Jackie was D. or trying to help them. I couldn't see Aiden but I could hear him yelling about touching his body, not something I wanted to know.

Finally I spotted Spencer watching me in a circle of some of the school kids I'd seen before. She broke out of the circle and without breaking eye contact sauntered up to me. Simone was forgotten as I watched her move. God she was so sexy.

"May I cut in?" she asked when she was close enough.

"Yeah." Simone's voice started me as she kissed me on the cheek whispering, "I guess that worked, love." Saying a little louder, "Jacklin was right you are a fabulous dancer, Ashley." And with that her fingers graze down my arm as she strutted away.

Ok its official I don't understand girls at all. _What worked_?

But I didn't have time to ponder the question as Spencer her arms around my neck. I instinctively wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. Our foreheads touch for a moment before we begin swaying.

I started to reassure her about dancing, "See, I told you it'd be-"

She stumbled and almost fell before I pulled her up right again.

"You were saying?" she asked whispered trying to avoid falling again. "These shoes are horrible."

"Take them off," I whispered back.

She slipped them off and tossed them over by the friends.

"Better?" I asked praying she didn't trip over her own feet.

I felt her nod against my shoulder. And for a while everything was great, the music was slow, no one was bothering us, and there was no drama. Until…

"So, what the hell was that about with Simone?" She mumbled into my ear as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I'd forgotten about it already, hell I'd forgotten about everything except how she felt in my arms.

_Humm…that reminds me of something_?

"What the fuck was that about Madison?" I asked getting angry at myself for forgetting it.

She pulled away to look at my face. "Not that it was any of your business but she was apologizing for everything she said and did. And she did it in a very _mature_ manner."

"How could you think that was none of my business? I'm sure she was really _mature_ putting her fucking hands all over you." I wanted to scream and throw things but that might help her case a little. "Even Simone noticed it and commented about it. And for you information, all Simone did was ask me to dance. It was nothing."

"Dancing? Was that what that was? Hum…it seemed like you were having sex with your clothes on!" Ooo…she was pissed. And you know what that means…

She continued, "And Madison didn't have her hands all over me! All we did was hug, that's it! Ask Kyla or Chelsea they were almost right next to us." Now it was her turn to run a frustrated hand through her hair. "Damn it Ashley, you piss me off so m-"

I grabbed her shoulders and forcefully kissed her. God she was driving me insane with want. For a moment she fought against the kiss but then I felt her body relax as she melted into my arms. My tongue found its way into her mouth wanting to taste her sweetness. I heard her moan into the kiss which made me realize where we were.

I pulled away reluctantly and rubbed the back on my neck.

Spencer looked a little stunned. "Ok then…right." She shook her head, "Why did you do that?"

I was a little nervous about her being mad so I tried to explain myself, "You're insanely sexy when you're angry. It's not my fault."

She chuckled, "Right, so it's all mine. Whatever, just come with me." She took my hand and led me past her friends and everyone else that was watching. I guess we made quite a spectacle making out in front of everyone.

A few people slapped my back as I followed Spencer's wake into the crowd. It was a little disconcerting seeing their obvious enjoyment. Some even said things like 'that was hot' and 'good job'. What the hell was wrong with these people?

Finally after following Spencer for a few minutes we slipped into the library.

I know you're thinking ok a music hall, theater room, two fucking pools one indoor, and a library? What the fuck is next? For some strange reason dad gave mom a shit load of money when we left for Greece. And she spent a ton of it on this fucking house - that she's doesn't even live in.

Shutting the door behind us I'm thinking we are so going to get it on. _Hell fucking yeeeaaaa…!!!!_

But I would be wrong again!

Madison was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fire place, staring at it intently. When the door shut she jumped up and faced us fretting with her clothes.

She was wearing a blue jean mini-skirt and a light blue tank-top that could barely cover her boobs. I couldn't really see everything thing else because of the fire like. But she looked good…I guess.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked glancing between Spencer and Madison.

_Threesome_, was the word that immediately popped into my mind. Oh **HELL** no! Fuck no! If that's what Spencer had planed I don't know what I'd do.

I wasn't against threesomes or anything; I'd been in fucking orgies!

But with Madison?

I'd rather die!

_Maybe if it was with Simone_…

No, not even then. I don't think I could stand anyone touching Spencer but me. No, I _know_ I couldn't stand it.

Or…oh no. Or did Spencer want to…get back with this, this cheating fucking whore?

Before my heart constricted, before I felt the most intense anguish in my life, before my soul shattered into zillions of pieces, Spencer grasped my hand and spoke.

***

**A/N: **Before you call me a rude name (which you probably already have for ending it like that) let me say that I really wanted to put the whole party in one chapter but I wanted it to come out a little faster so I split it right here. I'm terribly sorry if I've upset you, I beg your forgiveness.


End file.
